Dead Men Walk Again
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I never was the reason for all of this. They call me a killer a monster a terrorist. I'm all of these things.' After waking up on a morgue table Naruto finds himself back in the land of the living but not as a human. But one who is a construct of a virus. Driven by sheer will, he will use any means necessary to save those he cares for. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: One Day I Died

**Hey guys, here is the newest fanfic made by me. Introducing Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **This one was born from the Night Raid's Dead Raid fanfic. I will have to admit, this fanfic was born from a previous fanfic. But I just felt there should be more to the Dead Space zombie type crossover franchise.**

 **Naruto will be slightly older as this will take place where Naruto is older. I like doing this but there will be betrayal, romance, blood and gore. And so much more. As well there will be no such thing as chakra in this fanfic. Sorry guys who wanted that. As well it will take place in High School Of The Dead. Yes, it is a multi crossover just like Naruto's Flames and Naruto The King Of Chaos. For those tuning in for the first time, those fanfics were made by yours truly. I've also noticed that some fanfic authors take material and recycle it into a different fanfic from their own. I sometimes do this as well. It's your creation, you can do what you want with it. So here it is.**

 **As well, Naruto won't have the power of Kyuubi in him at all. I have something very special lined up for him and you'll see it very soon.**

 **So please strap in and enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: One Day...I Died...

 **POV of protagonist**

The world was...How to describe it? Dead? Heh, funny way to discribe something that already is dead. Something that was dead. Is dead. And forever will remain dead.

 **POV of others. (Directly below him)**

Moving across some dead bodies as they scanned the roads and buildings for any form of things that will jump out and kill them. Watching what looked like tendrils moved onto some cars and pushed it down.

"All clear." said one of them over the radio coms.

They kept pushing on as they scanned the roads and buildings.

 **POV of protagonist**

This city used to be filled with people. Enjoying their lives as they communicated with one another. Heh, look at what happened next. A world that is dead. And not just here in Japan, but all over. The virus did this. Destroyed, mutated, and then killed the host in 7 days. But after that... My friends and I call it: The Changing.

After a set number of days with the body being dead, they come back to life. But it doesn't stop there, they infect others. Sick and Healthy, Young and Old. Everyone gets sick. And then they become...zombies. But for me? I'm immune. I can't get the virus as I'm already the virus.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I never did any of this. But I am particialy to blame for it. They call me a Monster, a Killer. A Terrorist. Heh, I'm all of these things.

He just jumped down from the 15 storey building he was perched where he surveyed the soldiers. Landing and making a very big crater in the ground he watched the soldiers walk off without even noticing. Seeing them carry on walking he bolted the other way.

Three days ago someone doing secret experiments unleashed a deadly virus on the city of Japan and then it spread to every country. CDC and Anti-virus Protection did what they could but they sucumbed to the virus and terminated everything before ending themselves. I woke up on a morgue table.

Jumping from a streetlight to a building he sprinted up the face and then jumped from the building to a rooftop.

Now I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become. I'll find who ever did this, and I'm gonna kill them.

But what am I saying? You're probably confused. So let me explain to you. It happened before I died. It was Christmas Eve...

 **Normal point of view.**

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he handed her a present the size of his hand.

Thanking him and then taking the object she pulled the wrapping off and found a very expensive perfume. Chanel No. 5 it was.

"Oh Naruto-kun. Thank you so much." said Hinata.

 **Freeze frame.**

Naruto walks in on the screen and points to Hinata.

This woman here his my girlfriend. Hinata Hyuga is her name. She came from a very nice family and we met in college. Finding that she lost her mother after her little sister was born, she found out from me that I lost my parents. There she leant that my parents were the biggest Weapons Manufactuarers in the world. The company name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Inc.

My mother and father ran that company together and they placed the company as my inheritance along with everything else. Well, let's say that 7 weeks ago they were killed in a car accident. I was away with friends. She was the one person who comforted me the most. She is everything to me.

 **Continue.**

"I'm glad you like it." said Naruto as he ran his fingers along her back.

Hinata gave Naruto a present which was the new PS5 with virtual reality headset. Thanking her by kissing her on the lips, Naruto and Hinata thought it was a good time to go and eat with some friends over at Shikamaru's place.

Taking the keys to his Ferrari Enzo, the two sped down the road and came to a stop by Shikumaru's place. Pushing open the door to his 3 storey house they were greeted to a sloshed Shikamaru and an equally sloshed Temari under his arm.

"Wash up. *Hiccup* Narusho." slurred Shikamaru.

"Easy on the booze, man. You're gonna have a hangover tomorrow." said Naruto while Hinata giggled.

 **Freeze frame.**

Naruto walks in a again.

This is my bestest friend Shikumaru with his girlfriend Temari. She was an exchange student when Shika and I were in college. Clearly liking the lazy bastard, she came up to me and asked what his favourite thing was. I told her it was Shogi. As well Shika and I were childhood friends and we will always be friends. He too lost his parents and we had each other's backs when that happened. My parents died after his.

 **Continue.**

"Shush. You don't tell ush whash to do. Fush off." slurred Temari.

"Whatever." said Naruto as the two walked in.

Grabbing some beers for himself and Hinata he bumped into his other friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Freeze frame.**

This is Sasuke Uchiha. He only has his brother when his parents died. His big bro works at Gentek. According to conversations I've had with Itachi, is that they are working on some bio experiment. Apparently it is some type of radiation from a very big object they have in the basement. But I don't give a shit. Sasuke is cocky, arrogant and only cares for himself. Apart from this he and I have a rivalry brotherly love.

 **Continue.**

"Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he walked off.

"What the fuck?" said Naruto as he walked off to find Hinata.

Handing her the drink, the two toasted their lives and after that they danced the night away. Looking across Naruto's eyes landed on two girls. One had pink hair tied in two long pigs tails while the other had purple hair that was long that had the fing cut into a V.

 **Freeze frame.**

These two are my ex girlfriends. The one with pink hair is Saya and the other is Saeko. After going out for a few years we ended it. Saya's father the Don shat on me for a good 40 minutes and then told me to never set foot in their house again. Talk about harsh. Saeko just took it like a normal person but after school she wept like never before. Seeing that I'd cause more problems I walked away. Such a coward was I. I feel very bad everytime I look at them. Something else you should know. They are in their final year of high school and I'm heading into my second year of college.

 **Continue.**

Leaving the dance floor and walking outside, Naruto looked at the moon as the bass from the speakers pierced his ears. Sighing as to how a simple sentence could change the way you look at a person he sat on the balcony and began to think. That was when he heard a thud down below. Looking down he saw Itachi with multiple bullet holes in him.

Jumping down carefully, Naruto went to try and help the man.

"Itachi-san. Stay with me. Get help!" shouted Naruto into the house. But his voice was drowned out by the bass of the music played.

"Naruto-san. I need you to do something for me." said Itachi as he reached into his pocket and handed an object to Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Something that we've been experimenting on. We called it Blacklight. What ever you do. Don't let it get into your body. Or out of the vial for that matter." said Itachi as he died.

Looking at the vial in his blood soaked hand, Naruto found it to be a weird colour of red. Something was inside it but it looked too weird to be organic, most likely a crystal.

Pocketing the vial Naruto got up and went inside to wash his hands. Looking into the mirror he found himself becoming pale. Dizzyness soon began to claim him as the room began to spin.

Using the walls for support he walked out. Who ever killed Itachi for this must be coming after him soon. What ever it was, Itachi died for it. Getting back into the fray, Naruto found Hinata with Sakura dancing and took her home to their apartment.

Once home he locked the door, stowed the vial in his safe in a hidden room behind his closet. This was just getting out of hand too fast.

Getting changed and climbing into bed along with Hinata, Naruto began to think. Could this be linked to why his parents were killed? If so. Why?

Waking up the next day and getting changed again, Naruto placed the vial into his jacket pocket. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans and some very nice black sneakers. Over his shirt he had a black leather jacket with a design on the back.

Walking out of his room he found Hinata watching TV.

"I'm going out." said Naruto.

"Have a good day." said Hinata.

Naruto walked the busy streets. As he walked he kept looking over his shoulder. The feeling of someone following him was getting on his nerves. And true to his suspicion. Someone was following him. Walking across the road and down into the subway. He hid behind a pillar. Peeking his head around he saw three guys in black suits and shades. He watched them pull out a pistol each and then scan for him. Pulling his head back he let out a grunt of frustrasion. He pulled out the vial just a little bit and saw it was still fine.

Pushing it back into his pocket he looked again, only to have one of the suits to see him.

"There!" one of them yelled.

Bolting from them, Naruto ran as fast as he could. Gaining speed of about 60 Km/h. ( **AN.** That's over 37 Miles/h). He was an athlete in high school. One which made International Ranking 7.

Turning a corner, Naruto found it to be quite populated, slipping his hands in his pocket he hid in the crowd. Watching the suits stop and scan for him, Naruto hid down.

"I see him!" said one of them.

Naruto looked to see one of them crouching down. Getting up and sprinting again, Naruto made sure he knew where to go. But panic took control of his mind and he found himelf at a dead end. Turning around he found the suits standing there with their guns out.

"Hand it over Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze. And we'll let you live." said one of them.

"You know who I am?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. Your parents were the biggest contribution to the experiments done on that vial in your hand." said another.

"I don't understand." said Naruto.

"Let me tell you. When the time was right, we had to eliminate the people involved. We had to kill them." said another.

Naruto was now seething with rage. His own mother and father were killed because of these guys? Pulling the vial above his head, he brought it down and the thing broke from the force of the impact.

"Kill him." the one ordered.

Emptying their magazines on him, Naruto crashed onto the vial. Not knowing what was in it. Was it a virus? Was it something used in weaponry? He'd never know. He would be in heaven or hell soon so why should he care. Naruto just lay there as his blood spilled out. What ever was in the vial it was going to do nothing to him.

"That little shit. Destroying the shot our governments had at creating super soldiers. Bastard. Meet your parents in hell." said the one suit as they walked off, but not before putting one final bullet in Naruto's skull.

 _'So this is it huh? I die like this.'_ thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and let death claim him.

 **With Hinata.**

Turning on the news channel seeing that her program had ended she watched the highlight reels.

"Evening, and welcome to this special news buletin. The body of a 19 year old boy was found in the subway sometime after midday. Police are still trying to find who ever did this but we do have confirmation on who the victim was. Carol?" said the Anchorman.

"Yes. As you can see behind me. The police have cornered off the part where the young boy was gunned down. Aparently people believe it to be a drug incident while others state it is something else, like a gang dispute. We now have confirmation that the teen who died was none other than young Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Only child of Kushina Uzuamki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Two of the most powerful weapon's makers ever and heir to their business." said the reporter.

Dropping to her knees Hinata cried out at Kami who didn't seem to take care of her boyfriend. She wept and wept for the lose of her life. Many of their friends were trying to get a hold of her as they too watched the news. But she didn't pick up.

Getting the funeral ready, they found out that the body was taken to a government site and they weren't gien access. Thinking they should have a burial without the body, they did just that.

 **In the morgue.**

Two scientists walked over to the body of Naruto. His shirt was open and he looked as dead as dead can be.

"Hey I know this guy. His name is Naruto. Uzumaki-Namikaze. No other siblings. Father was Minato Namikaze. Mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." said the one.

"What ever." said the other.

"Heard he was the next in line for his father's company. What a waste." said the one.

"Heard that too. Billions of dollars just lying there for him." said the other.

"You think this has anything to do with the rumors we've been hearing regarding Head scientist Itachi?" asked the scientist.

"I don't know. And more importantly I don't want to know. Just give me the 3 inch blade." said the scientist.

The other scientist handed the other scientist the blade and watched him go up to the body.

"Start by going in through the torso." said the scientist.

At that moment, Naruto's body breathed in sharply as his body shot up. The two scientist backed away in fear while the one which had the scalpel dropped it to the floor.

"Get the fuck out!" said the one.

Flipping the switch to call in help they sprinted for the door. Naruto, seeing a way out walked to the door. Stumbling over his own feet as he made it outside. Hiding behind a car he watched as a chopper landed and three people got out and then shot the two scientists.

"I've got to get out of here." said Naruto as he looked at the wall. It was atleast 50 feet high. How the hell was he going to get out?

"There!" said one of the soldiers.

Sprinting faster, Naruto lept as high as he could and landed on the other side as if he was jumping over a hurdle.

"That was...easy." he said as he looked at the wall.

At that moment, his head began to hurt alot, the area began to shake violently as Naruto began to lose his bearings and what sounded like a static unduced scream could be heard. But as the area shook, strange glyphs were seen in his vision. Glyphs he had never seen before. What was going on?

Thinking fast he remembered that Saeko lived on this road. Just a few blocks away. Getting into a sprint, he jumped over the gate and ran to Saeko's apartment. As he ran, he found that he wasn't getting tired. Getting to her apartment place, he jumped up and landed on the 3rd floor. knocking on the window. He waited.

After 3 minutes Saeko came to the window and nearly had a heart attack at who she saw. Pushing the window up, she let the ghost get in.

"Naruto? You were dead." said Saeko.

"I don't know what happened?' said Naruto as he clutched his head again.

Dropping to the floor unconscience, he felt his whole world go black. That was when he began to see snipets of something. It looked like a strange object. Something that looked alien. It had a very large base and two spiers joining at the top. At that moment he heard a very strange voice. It sounded distorted and a bit of static was heard in the back ground. While what looked like alien monsters ran and gathered around it while looking to be cheering, or something that resembled it.

"Make. Us. WHOLE!" screamed the voice.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So this will be the summary. Naruto has got Portotype powers now and now he's got to deal with a Marker. The Necromorphs will be with zombies as a form of new strain in HOTD. As well Rei and the others will make an appearance. BlackWatch is part of this one but CELL from Crysis will make an appearance.**

 **As I said, a multi crossover. Many people have pulled it off and now, so can I.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Chapter 2: Confrontations And Explanations is coming up soon.**

 **Here is the harem list. No changes no reverses. Fixed:**

 **Saeko**  
 **Saya**  
 **Kyoko**  
 **Rika**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Meiya-Muv Luv The game**  
 **Yuriko Takagi-Saya's mother  
Hokuto-Corpse Princess**

 **Rei will go to Takashi**

 **Yes people, she's in there. I don't care what you say. I think it would be nice especially since there is so few fanfics where she's in the harem.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the second chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Alot has happened for our hero. He was given a vial with an unkown substance. He was chased down and then killed when he smashed it open. After that he woke up on a table about to be cut into. And ontop of that he's got a head full of strange symbols that he doesn't even know about.**

 **But here is the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Confrontations And Explanations.

Bolting up as he sharply breathed in air, he clutched his head in pain as the memories of what happened before he died came back to him. Looking around he found himself in Saeko's apartment. It was very simple. A desk with a laptop in the corner, basic kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a lounge, with him on said couch.

"You've finally woken up." came a voice from the doorway behind him.

Looking back, Naruto found himself staring at Saeko who was already in school uniform and her bokken in the sleeve Naruto bought her on their 4th date. It was a simple red colour with a strap that ran from the top to the bottom. She liked it very much.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto as he sat up properly still holding his head.

"3 days and 12 hours." replied Saeko.

"3 days?! I've been out for 3 days?" shouted Naruto as he looked at the digital clock in the room. Just below the clock was the date.

12/04/2018.

"Dammit. What happened while I was out?" asked Naruto.

"We buried your memories and then you suddenly show up at my window. What happened Naruto?" said Saeko now sounding like she was demanding something.

"Does anyone know?" asked Naruto trying to evade the question.

"No, but police and other Black Ops units have placed a look out warning. They say a man dressed like you broke into the local morgue and stole the body of Naruto." said Saeko clearly falling for it. It worked.

"Have you told the gang?" asked Naruto.

"No." replied Saeko.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you and Saya." said Naruto.

"Just know that I can't protect you for long. Black Ops are patrolling the streets and searching the buildings. And another thing, we hoped you would come back to us." said Saeko as she walked out leaving Naruto with those words.

After the door locked, Naruto got up and found his body was a sickly pale colour. Was it possible that the vial did this to him? No it wasn't. But then the thought of when he got shot multiple times hit him. Lifting up his shirt slowly, he found there were no bullet holes, and no bullet holes on his shirt. What the hell was going on?

Was it possible that he was dead?

Checking to find his pulse, Naruto found that he had a pulse, but it wasn't the pulse of his heartbeat. He learnt enough Biology from High School to know the rythm of a heart beat. But this was an entirely different pulse. Was this something to do with that vial? Deciding to not think about it any longer, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. It was all white. Something he found the case with every bathroom.

Getting undressed he ran the water. Only to find that he couldn't feel the water on his skin. Things were getting very weird. Stepping out the shower, he grabbed the tap and pulled the knob, having trouble in the past with the taps in Saeko's apartment he put in a small bit of effort. Water came gushing out as Naruto looked from the tap in his hand to the leaking faucet. So naturall, panic took over.

"Shit shit shit." said Naruto as he grabbed the pipe and in one smooth motion, he clamped it shut.

"What the fuck?" said Naruto as he looked at the pipe. That was copper reinforced steel. Normal human strength wouldn't even make the thing budge, but he did like he was opening a door. Placing the tap head down, and getting changed back into his clothes, he made his way to the kitchen only to find himself thinking that the problem will happen like it did to the poor tap in the bathroom.

His train of thought was pulled to a stop when he heard someone knock on the door.

"This is the police. Open the door please." said the person on the other side.

"Shit." whispered Naruto as he frantically looked for a way out. There was none.

Running into the bedroom Naruto hid in the closet. Much to his fantasy and dismay. Fantasy, because he used to dream of being in there when he first saw Saeko in her undergarments once upon a time. Oh man that was a sight to see. Him getting the living shit kicked out of him. Dismay because he had to use his trump card as a hiding place he was going to use to surprise Saeko. Oh well.

Pulling the doors closed he sat there. The knocking stopped but only for a few minutes. That was when the door was bashed down. From the footsteps heard, Naruto counted 4 policemen. Maybe one of them was a soldier. Hearing them walk around the room, Naruto thought his hiding place was brilliant. But that was until he heard them tearing down the house. Maybe it was a bad idea to hide in the closet.

Thinking that he wasn't going to go down this easily he waited for one of the soldiers to come into the bedroom. He didn't wait long as the sounds of footsteps were heard coming into the bedroom. Seeing the shadow stop just outside he braced himself. When the person opened the closet Naruto shot out and did the one thing he never thought was possible. Cocking a fist back he sent into the person's gut, only to have it come out the other side. In the panic of seeing his fist protruding out a man's body, he did something he never thought was possible. Tendrils of red and black color appeared out his back and impaled the man. Watching the body become nothing but skeleton and bone kept tightly held by skin, he dropped the corpse and clutched his head in pain as he gained his memories.

 **Web Of Intrigue.**

"Why must we do this?" he said.

"Orders from the higher ups man. We're just cops." said the other person as they got dressed.

Naruto watched the man pull out what looked like a photo. In it was a little girl with her mother. That was when he learnt from the memories that his family was dead and this was his way of making them rest easy. His daughter was killed in car accident along with her mother when a drunk driver ran them over.

"Right. Let's get this done." he said as he placed the picture down and closed the locker.

 **End.**

Releasing his head, Naruto found himself now in a jam. There were 3 more in the other room and they had guns. Again in the panic of being caught, his body shifted on its own and Naruto was now as the cop. Looking at his own body he was stunned at what he had become. Super strength, shifting abilities. This could prove very useful. Hiding the body he walked out. Walking out he looked to see the others not even phased by this. Looking at the others he saw two were cops while the other was a soldier. Most likely a BLACKWATCH operative.

"Anything?" said the BLACKWATCH operative.

"Sir, you must check this." said Naruto.

The BLACKWATCH operative followed Naruto into the room only to find nothing, but when he turned around he came to the sight of Naruto punching him in the gut and morphing back to his normal form.

"Surprise." said Naruto as he concerntrated and the tendrils shot from his back and stabbed the man through out his body. Digesting the bio-mass, Naruto gained the memories.

 **Web Of Intrigue.**

"Sergeant, your orders are simple. Go door to door and look around for any forms of infections. Now if you can't do this then I'll relieve you of any further missions." said the commander.

"What type of infections?" asked the BLACKWATCH operative.

"That knowledge is above your paygrade. Let's just say were looking for signs of alien infections. And it spreads like you can't believe. Now fucking move it." said the commander.

 **End.**

After that ordeal was done. Naruto began to think. Make us whole. Infections. Alien shit. This wasn't just a normal science hiccup. This was on an apocalyptic level. Global extinction. One that will destroy everything. He had to find Saeko. Now. Walking out the room in his regular form he sprinted and killed the other two. When they were dead and consumed he jumped out the window and landed on the ground forming a crater but he himself had no marks. This was remarkable.

Bolting down the road he ran to her high school. Running at speeds that would seem to be impossible he ran to her school. Aproaching an intersection he was nearly run over by a car. Jumping up into the air he sailed over 7 cars as he made it to the other side. Thinking abit about other things, he jumped along the side of a building and suprisingly, he was running along the side. This power was incredible. Jumping off the building he landed on the ground and continued his journey.

 **At the high school.**

Takashi was standing outside, bunking his lessons. He didn't do it on purpose. Infact he was very clever. But ever since what his childhood friend did to him his marks began to drop drastically. He wore the usual clothes which consisted of black pants and blazer. He wore a red shirt under the blazer and always carried himself in a way that made others think he wasn't going to make it in life.

Thinking of the friend he used to have before he died, he sighed as he looked at the clouds. That was when he was brought out of his thoughts when some random guy banged himself against the gate.

Watching 4 students walk up to the guy and try to get him to leave. Kyoko stepped in alongside the Gym teacher. Watching the gym teacher pull the man into the gate, then get his arm bitten then die. Takashi witnessed the most scariest thing happen after that. The dead Gym teacher got up and approached Kyoko. Thinking the teacher was going to die, Takashi looked away. But he looked back when something slammed into the ground.

Looking back he saw a ghost. Naruto stood there in all his glory. And the body of the dead teacher was crushed under him. Naruto just looked around as the other people gathered around him.

"Who are you?" asked Kyoko.

"My name is...Alex. Alex Mercer." replied Naruto.

"You look like my one student." said Kyoko.

"I get that alot." replied Naruto.

"What was that thing?" asked one of the students shakily holding up a finger at the thing still under Naruto.

"A zombie. I don't know how they came around, but it is something that will kill us." said Naruto.

"But what about you?" asked Kyoko.

"I know for a fact that I can resist pain. But I'm not sure about withstanding them." said Naruto as he pointed to the thing outside.

"What should we do?" asked one of the students.

"Don't cause any panic. First. gather the following people. Takashi Komuro. Saeko Bujimeo. Saya Takagi. And a school nurse with some experience will do nicely." replied Naruto.

Just as Kyoko was going into the school the intercom went off. From the sounds of it, the principle was scared and after what he had to say, he was killed by them.

"Okay. New plan. You, stay with me. You four. Gather as many people who you think will be assets." said Naruto.

"And me?" asked Kyoko.

"Stay with me. I told you." said Naruto.

Kyoko just blushed as they followed the orders given to them. Making their way through the building the duo made sure that everything was okay. But as they turned a corner, a zombie bit Naruto on the arm. Feeling the teeth sink into flesh he kicked the thing off him which sent him into the lockers and killed him instantly. Kyoko looked at the teen at what he just did. Normally that kick would be impossible, but then she gasped at another thing she noticed, there was no blood coming out the wound. Instead she saw what looked like red and black tendrils swishing around as they covered the teen's arms. Creating a vortex of swirling tendrils around his arms.

Naruto felt the virus enter his body and begin to affect him. But then he felt his own body turn the virus strain into something else. His arms soon began to pulse with tendrils as they shifted to become something else. When the rippling tendrils stopped, Naruto stood there as he looked at his arms. Tendrils covered his arms from the shoulder to the finger. But instead of 5 fingers. He had 4 long blades as fingers, the thumb blade was slightly shorter than the others and was opposible. He had unlocked the Claws. ( **A.N.** Think of Heller's fully upgraded Claws from Prototype 2).

Letting the new power have its share of fun, he sliced them in half like they were made of soft butter, as the two made their way along the corridor. Zombies ran to them but Naruto sliced them down the middle. Turning a corner, Kyoko told him that the school nurse was in the room at the end. But there were several zombies in the way. Naruto just bolted to them and mowed them down in one smooth move.

On the other side was a woman with sun kissed blonde hair much like his and a very vuloptous figure. Directly next to her was Saeko. The woman he was after.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" said Saeko.

"Naruto?" said the other two in confusion.

"Shit. Can we talk about this later?" asked Naruto as he looked outside to see if there were anymore zombies.

"But how?" asked the nurse.

"What the hell happened to your arms?" asked Saeko with a mix between fascination and horror.

"We'll talk about it later." said Naruto now getting irritated.

With them thinking it was best to leave things unsaid until the moment was right, they pushed forward with Naruto. Shizuka was a little scared of the fact that Naruto had Claws for hands but she thought it was a little more better than to be bitten and turned into a zombie. Can't be fussy in this situation now can you. As the group pushed further, Naruto spotted two girls. One was being chomped while the other was backing away from the approaching horde.

Jumping into the air and sailing over their heads, Naruto sliced down with his Claws and killed the zombies. After saving her, Naruto made her fall in line and they continued moving. Reaching some class rooms, the others chose to go inside and catch their breath. Naruto stood guard by the door. As he stood there, Kyoko approached him.

"Are you really Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" she asked.

"Yes and no." said Naruto.

"What do you mean by yes and no?" asked Saeko clearly confused.

Naruto just morphed his arms back to normal and then switched his identity to the BLACKWATCH soldier, then to the cop and then back to his normal form again.

"As you just saw. I can change my appearance. I can be who ever I want to be." said Naruto.

"So that means you're not Naruto but at the same time you are." said Saeko.

"Yes." replied Naruto.

After a little while of waiting for them to catch their breath, Naruto reactivated his Claws and they made their way out. Toshimi, the girl who Naruto saved told her that some students were held up in a room. But judging from the screams heard everywhere. They chose to look anyway. Naruto kept thinking that her friends would be dead.

Walking into the room first, Naruto pulled Toshimi away from the room.

"What the hell are you doing? My friends are in there." she yelled at him but Naruto covered her mouth.

"Shut it. The friends you had in there are not alive. I'm sorry." said Naruto.

"That can't be. My friends will never become one of them." said Toshimi.

Walking into the room, she saw Naruto was right. Blood coated the walls, guts littered the floor as the rotting corpses of her friends lay there with horrified faces plastered on them. While three zombies fed on their insides. So Naruto killed them in one fell swoop.

"No." she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lose." said Naruto as he tried to hold her but advised against it. Seeing that his hands were Claws. That was when the sounds of an electric drill echoed through the hallways.

Alerted to the sounds, Naruto instantly bolted out the room, knowing full well that the party he had were okay with Saeko. She was after all the best Kendo fighter ever. Turning at high speeds along the corridors he came to a sight of Kohta trying to comfort Saya who had dropped the drill and looked at her bloodied hands.

Turning around, Kohta had one hell of a heart attack and accidently fired a nail into Naruto's chest. But Naruto felt nothing. Sure there was a bit of blood, but he still felt ziltch. Could his pain receptors be turned off? Kohta for his part saw what he had done and apologized to the man. But when his eyes landed on the man's arms, he brought up his guard again.

''Easy, I'm not here to hurt you.'' said Naruto holding up his clawed hands in a display of surrender.

''What are you?'' asked Kohta now sounding like a demander.

''A person who was human.'' replied Naruto plainly.

''Why are you here?'' asked Kohta more pressingly.

''To help you.'' responded Naruto.

''Naruto-kun. We have to get out of here.'' said Saeko as she, Kyoko and Shizuka followed her.

''Wait, Naruto-kun? Is it really you?'' asked Saya as she had broken out of her little episode.

''Yes and no.'' said Naruto as he walked to the door only to realise that with his new toys, he couldn't open doors. The claws weren't moveable. Well that sucks.

Saeko just sighed and grabbed the door knob. Slowly twisting the handle the group walked further on. Further down they found Takashi and Rei who was very pissed off with Takashi for killing Hizashi. Naruto just told them to get in formation. Stopping to see where they could get some supplies, Naruto kept guard at the door. But as he kept a look out, he clutched his head in pain as he began to see the same glyphs he saw last time.

''Make us whole. Make us whole. NOW!'' screamed the creepy voice in his head. But the voice sounded eerily similar. Where had he heard it before?

''Naruto-kun? You okay?'' asked Saeko as she held out a bottle of water for him to drink.

Thanking her and taking the water, he downed it in a very fast manner. He soon enough realised he couldn't taste the full intensity of water anymore. What was happening?

''You look like you've been seeing ghosts.'' said Saeko.

''That is because I've been hearing them.'' said Naruto as he turned away from her face.

Saeko just hugged him with all her strength, pulling his head into her bosom as just started stroking his head as she ushered words of comfort. Before Naruto and her broke up, she would always hold him like this, she enjoyed it actually, the way he would just lie in her arms and just enjoy the love she gave him.

''Maybe you should put your demons to rest. Ever since your parents died, you've been taking it more harder than any of us. We all knew Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze. But what happened was not your fault. Come on Naruto, we need you to be strong. Help us in our time of need.'' said Saeko as Saya walked up to them and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''Naruto, we're here for you. No matter what.'' she said as her hand went from his shoulder to his hair and ran her fingers through it.

Releasing her grip from Naruto Saeko watched as Naruto donned a face of pure determination. Activating his Claws they walked out the office and decided to grab a ride to get out the school. Spotting a school bus on the far side of the school, they bolted for the vehicle. Toshimi dropepd to the floor as she felt something grab her leg. It was a zombie. It had its legs missing and was already making its way to her leg to sink its teeth in. Screaming on the top of her lungs, she alerted Naruto who turned back and saw the zombie's teeth by her anckle, ready to bite. Sprinting like crazy, he bolted at such high speeds it left a small trench in the ground. Stopping just in time, he sliced the zombie's head clean off, blood sprayed everywhere as the zombie's hand went limp. Blood coated the Claws and poor Toshimi's face. Poor girl, she was horrified.

Catching a glimpse of a few people climbing onto the bus, his blood boiled to new heights. The stowaways were Shido and a few students who worshipped in ideoligies. Turning his left hand back to normal he grabbed Toshimi and sprinted to the bus. Throwing her inside, he slammed the doors closed as he turned to face something.

''Naruto-kun, what are you doing?'' asked Saya as she stuck her head out the window.

''Just go. I'll hold them off.'' said Naruto pointing at the large horde which was in full sprint to them. The entire populace in the bus looked on in shock at the sheer size of the horde. There had to be atleast 4 dozen in the horde.

Hesitating to do as he instructed, Shizuka who was in the driver's seat slammed on the gas, surging the bus forward and drove off with great speed. Turning to the zombies, Naruto sprinted at full speed, reaching 240 km per hour ( **A.N.** Over 129 miles per hour). Slicing and dicing as they came to him, he let them have it. But as he jumped back, he clutched his head as the glyphs were seen in his vision again.

''How willing are you to stop this? How far are you willing to go to make enemies to save friends? How far are you willing to go to gain their trust? Truth is you will never gain it as you've already made enemies. Your friends think of you as a freak. A monster. A being that should be killed immediately.'' said the creepy voice in his head.

''That's not true.'' snarled Naruto as he clutched his head more as the pain increased.

''Oh but it is. You will find out soon enough.'' pressed the voice.

''Shut up!'' shouted Naruto as he brought the Claws above his head and slammed them into the ground. All around Naruto, large spikes the size of a two storey building shot out the ground. Impaling every zombie around Naruto and in a 7 meter radius. Perhaps evern further. By the time Naruto came to, he looked around in absolute shock and horror. Every zombie that was massing around him. Were now laying dead before him, pulling his Claws out the ground, he watched as they fell to the ground with a very big hole in their chest. Getting up and not knowing what he just did, he broke into a full sprint to catch up to the bus that left a few minutes ago.

 **In the bus.**

''Ah, my fellow followers. Let us rejoice in the knowledge that one of our own has sacrificed himself for the greater well being of us. He did this knowing that Shido was there for him all the way.'' said Shido with his followers looking at him with stars in their eyes at how he was so amazing.

''More like trying to get away from your fucking stench.'' mumbled Saya as she looked out the window clearly not liking what that stupid fuck was spitting out his mouth.

''Do you think Naruto will be okay?'' asked Kyoko as she looked at Saeko who was standing up along with Takashi.

''I hope he is.'' said Takashi agreeing with Kyoko.

''He'll be fine. After all he is now something else.'' said Saeko making the others look at her wide eyed.

''What do mean by something else?'' asked Kohta having his interests piqued.

Before Saeko could answer the sound of Saya gasping in absolute shock pierced the air in the bus, alerting everyone. Including the Shido Cult.

''Saya-san. What is it?'' asked Rei as she looked at Saya who was looking out the window and pointing at something. Or more like someone.

Following her finger they too gasped in absolute shock. Running right next to the bus, going at the same speed as the bus, which was traveling at 160 km/h. ( **A.N.** Over 99 miles/h). He looked to be more holding back with his speed than actually staying with the bus.

''How can he be still alive? More importantly, he can't stay with us. For a human that is impossible.'' said Shido clearly scared shitless at what he was seeing.

''Then its a good thing he isn't human.'' said Saeko smiling making Shido look at her with a confused looked.

''What do you mean?'' asked one of the lesser knowledge inclined idiots.

''Look closely. Tell me what you see.'' said Saeko smiling more.

Looking closer apart from Shizuka who was concerntrating on the road, they all took a gasp in shock at what they were seeing. Shido was the one who spoke first.

''There is no way he can have Claws for hands. What is he?'' asked Shido clearly upset that this person has such power.

''I don't know. They say he transcended death itself.'' said Saeko thinking it was a brilliant bluff to make Shido more uneasy.

''I call bullshit.'' called another of the Shido Cult.

That was when Naruto began to slow down as the bus came to a stop, but something went wrong. The brakes failed to engage and was going straight for a collision with the truck infront. Seeing this happen, Naruto morphed his hands back to their original state and sprinted to be infront of the bus. Slamming his feet into the ground, making small craters, and stopping a few feet away, he shot his hands out infront of him and waited for the bus to come. And when it did, it hit him square in the hands, breaking them from the wrist. They were useless now. But after a few inches of struggling, he managed to stop the bus.

Sighing in happiness at what he did, he walked over to the door and Kyoko opened it for him. Just before any of them could say one thing. They all noticed the blood dripping from his wrists and the limp hands that hung at his sides. This horrified Saeko to extreme measures.

''Oh well, let's leave him and he can say that he was in my presence before he died.'' said Shido getting applauses from his group. This only made Naruto chuckle and then burst into full blown laughter.

''Me? Be in your benevolent presence? I'd rather take Satan on a date more than your ugly ass as he has more charisma than your ugly ass.'' shot Naruto as they watched tendrils swirl around his injured hands and repair them. When the swirling stopped, there was no blood, no form of damaged skin, and ontop of that the small pieces of shredded clothes, were back in place.

''But how?'' asked Kohta getting up from his seat holding his make shift gun.

''I honestly don't know that myself. I think it has something to do with what Itachi-san had in that vial.'' said Naruto as he looked at Saeko who just smiled to him.

''What are you?'' asked Rei looking at the man before her.

''Hm, good question. I know that I woke up as Naruto, but now that I'm this...whatever it is, I need to find answers.'' said Naruto.

''Hey, we should find a place to crash, it's getting dark soon.'' said Kohta making Naruto and Saeko widen their eyes in shock.

''So what?'' asked a student.

''You don't understand dumb fuck do you? So I'll spell it out for you. Our abilities will be tested to the limit when night comes around.'' said Saeko with both Naruto and Kohta nodding their heads in agreement.

Hearing from Shizuka that a friend's apartment was close by, they decided to go there and crash for the night. Naruto took first watch while the girls enjoyed a nice hot bath. Both Kohta and Takashi had managed to pry open a locker that was stashed with weapons. Naruto just gazed from his position by the gate as he looked out to the city that was now turned into a hell hole. Sometimes he thought that maybe this was his fault.

''Naruto-kun? You okay?'' asked Saya as she walked up to him. She decided to go for a bath later as she wanted understand why Naruto was still alive. So she asked and she got her answer. To say she was shocked would be like saying the moon was made of cheese. Her entire world of how everything was good, was destroyed right before her eyes.

''So what are you going to do?'' she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

''I don't know. The only thing I can think of right now is...Fuck, I forgot about Hinata-chan. She should be in my apartment still mourning my death.'' said Naruto as his mind became a haze of what he didn't do when he woke up.

''Uh Naruto, I think that may not be a good idea.'' said Saya very quickly. But her protest fell on deaf ears. When Naruto sets his mind to something, he doesn't quit. He was just like his mother when it came to that.

Jumping over the gate he sprinted to the apartment he and Hinata shared when he was still alive. The only thing he could picture in his mind was wanting to hold her again. He felt the old fire he had put out with Saeko and Saya beginning to reignite, but he couldn't just leave his girlfriend alone like this. He knew for a fact that he'd get an earfull when he opened the door.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has managed to gain a power. Claws. There will be a few powers I'll be porting over from Prototype 2 like Bio Bomb and a few other elements. As well, seeing that the Necromorphs are going to be in there, I decided to take the Brawlers, Hydras, Goliaths and Juggernauts from Prototype 2 and bring them into here. Wouldn't it be something? To see our hero take on a pack of Brawlers? Or may some Juggernauts? Or maybe a Goliath?**

 **Either way, it will be a show not to miss. Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 3: The Cold Heart. Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Heart

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I'm going to be straight with you here.**

 **I've recently downloaded God Eater (The anime). I downloaded it when it first came out but I only got to it now due to other animes I had to finish watching.**

 **And I must say. The curse of the 13 episode animes has taken effect again. It was broken when I watched Lord Marksman And Vanadis. But it was reinstated when I watched God Eater.**

 **Reason why I'm saying its a curse? Because every anime I have watched ends on a very sad note. Enough to make a man like me who can't cry, cry. Every 10th episode of the following animes: Angel Beats, Black Bullet, and finally, God Eater holding number 1.**

 **So if you feel like watching depressing animes or have one for me to watch, don't hesitate to let me know via P.M. But right now. God Eater holds #1.**

 **As well, let me explain what the curse of the 13 episode is. When an anime like Black Bullet or God Eater is released with 13 episodes, something so bad it makes you wanna cry on the 10th episode. Its always the case but with Marksman And Vanadis this isn't the case.**

 **Here's the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Cold Heart.

The sounds of the dead echoed through the world. Screams filled the buildings and streets as living became undead. Or some became the monsters and had a feast on the corpses. Bur for Naruto, he didn't care about any of this. He just wanted to hold Hinata again.

Before he shot off like that, he heard Saya mention something that he souldn't go and see her. But he had to. He wanted to hold her again, to hear her voice again. To feel her against his body one more time. Jumping into the air and sailing over a horde of zombies, landing on the side of a building and sprinted up the face. Jumping onto the top, he surveyed his surroundings. Thank goodness he was adept in Geography. Finding their apartment easily, he shot to the direction. Arrving there he found so many zombies amassing to the area. Must be some stragglers, he remembered seeing a perimeter being erected. They must be trying to seal off major areas for protection.

Bringing out his Claws he tore them to shreds. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his precious Hinata. Even if he were to give himself over to the other side. Walking into the elevator he pressed the top floor button and waited with his arms crossed. It wouldv'e been a peaceful trip up if he didn't have another episode. He clutched his head in pain as the Glyphs spun around in his vision. That was when the lights in the elevator dimmed and he saw what looked like glowing spectres pn his left side. Turning to see what it was his eyes widened at who it was.

Long flowing red hair, beautiful purple eyes and a very shapely figure on her. Her green dress she always wore was shredded beyond anything he had ever seen. But then her clothes then shifted to where they were full of blood. Blood soaked down from her eyes, head. Pretty much everywhere there was blood. A bullet hole in her head and heart were visible.

''Kaa-san?'' was all Naruto could say as he looked at his dead mother's body which was staring at him with weird light eminating from her eyes and mouth.

Kushina did nothing but look at him, the song Twinkle Twinkle was heard in the background. Slowly she made her way to her son and placed a hand on his face.

''MAKE US WHOLE!'' she screached making Naruto cover his ears in pain from the high pitch.

And just like that, the feeling stopped. The lights were okay, the creepy song wasn't heard anymore, the Glyphs were no longer visible and he was no longer in pain. He had to ask someone who knew this to take a look at him. Shouting at the wall while letting go of his head he watched the light switch on for the top floor.

The doors opened and he walked the hallways. Flashbacks displayed out before him of when he and Hinata first got their new apartment. The neighbours welcoming them to their new apartment. The simple gestures and such. Getting to his door he reached for the handle only to hear something on the other side.

''It doesn't make any sense. Why didn't that asshole give you the banking details?'' came a voice that Naruto knew all too well. It was Sasuke's voice. His rage boiled deep inside him. Why was Sasuke in his apartment. Naruto had his suspiscions as to what was going on. But could it be? Was Sasuke being manipulative?

''He said he doesn't want to take over the company just yet. But even if the company liquidated, we'd lived like royalty. You and me Sasuke-kun.'' said the voice Naruto was dreading to hear on the other side of the door.

''I'll have some of my friends look through the databases and see what else we can uncover about the account.'' said Sasuke.

''That would be great. When this whole apocalypse has blown over, you and I could have a family together. I mean, after all...'' she trailed off making Naruto's eyes widen at what the hidden meaning was. Why?

''You mean you're...'' began Sasuke sounding happy.

''Yes. You're going to be a father. Congratulations Sasuke-kun. You're a daddy.'' said Hinata sounding like she was all happy and excited about being a mother.

''But how were you able to hide it from the dobe?'' questioned Sasuke.

''Please, I can hide anything from that stupid ass. He didn't even ask why I snuck out every night. Guess he thought I'd always love him. He's so pathetic. Had him wrapped around my finger and played him like a harp.'' said Hinata.

''I love it when you talk dirty.'' growled Sasuke as the sounds of someone taking off their clothes was heard along with a fly being unzipped.

For 1 minute of absolute silence, the sounds of moans and groans echoed through the apartment, as Hinata spoke dirty to Sasuke as he drove himself into her like there was no tomorrow. For his part. Naruto was really glad he didn't have thermal vision, or X-Ray vision for that matter. Because he just felt sick to the bone. His heart was ripped out his chest, his body shook with depression as tears flowed down his face.

His own girlfriend had been sneeking out just to fuck Sasuke. And now he finds out that she is pregnant with his child? And ontop of that, she was also planning on stealing all his money from his account. Shooting in a blast of speed, tears now dropping in full force he smashed through the window in the hallway and sailed to the rooftop of the building adjacent to the one he was on. He just didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to even know why she did it. Well, he wanted to alittle, but not from her mouth.

Jumping down and into the crowd of people who had been secured by BLACKWATCH he ran away to where his friends were being on the other side of the perimeter. Getting to the perimeter he jumped onto a building and ran to his friends.

''You see. I told you. You're nothing to them. You were, will and never will be something to them. They only see you for your failers. Your worries. Everything they do was to try and push you away.'' said the voice he recognised as his mother's voice but more creepified.

''But, Saeko-chan. And Saya-chan don't think of me like that.'' said Naruto as he carried on running to where his friends were.

''You still think they like you? You still think they will be with you? You're just a tool to them, you're just a means to an end. Don't you see? You're just a tool. Come. Make us whole and we can set you free. Make. Us. WHOLE!'' screamed the voice in his head.

 **With Saeko and Saya.**

We find the two girls sitting outside on the front step of the apartment they were staying at. Takashi and Kohta were told to keep an eye on Shido and his band of idiots, they agreed to do it without hesitation knowing the type of man that bastard was. Kohta was more than willing to put a bullet in the man's head and be done with it than play babysitter.

The two were wearing clothes from Rika, Shizuka's friend. Saya wore a black tank top which really brought out her ample cleavage and her eyes along with some short shorts. But in terms of skimpiness, the breasts were the logical path to go. Saeko wore panties and just and apron. Her hair was tied up in a single pony tail. Now there was something a guy could use to say he could die and go to heaven just for seeing.

''Do you think Naruto will remain like that?'' asked Saya to Saeko who just sighed.

''He probably will. But I know he will keep us safe.'' said Saeko as she looked up to the stars. Hoping they were looking down, protecting her love.

''I just want him to be safe. I can't think of a life without him.'' said Saya as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

''You've grown so much to him. Even when he dumped us for a gold digger like _her_.'' said Saeko with a smile.

''I know. I understand it. But when my father threw his ass out the mansion, he could've been a little nicer when kicking Naruto out.'' said Saya making Saeko giggle.

But at that moment, the scream of a child was heard. Alerted to the noise, Saeko, Saya, Takashi and Kohta shot out the apartment to witness the most horrifying thing ever. Naruto sailed over them, 5 storeys in the air, his Claws activated and slammed his 'fingers?' into the ground, causing 2 storey high Ground Spikes to emerge out the ground. Every zombie alerted to the noise and the ones which were amassing to the scream, were impaled and bleeding to, heh, death. While others finally had their trapped souls freed.

 **With Naruto 15 minutes earlier.**

Stopping at a clearing just a few miles away from the perimeter, he stopped and dropped to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as tendrils swirled around him. Rasing his head to the sky he shouted out all his frustrations. Why did Kami have to hate him so much? Was this a sick game? As he cried out, the swirling tendrils shot out in every direction, impaling anything alive or death or both and making them die instantly while eating away at their bio-mass.

Naruto felt something well inside him. A feeling he wanted to have exorcised. A feeling, like no other. What was it? Rage. Pure rage. Seeing a zombie come up to him, he brought out his Claws and sliced it in half. Then what he thought he could only do happened with the zombie. Normaly he thought he could consume people who were still alive, but turns out, consuming zombies was even better. The bio-mass entered Naruto's systems and he felt rejuvinated. Seeing a few more mass before him he just sliced them with little to no hassle. Thinking that he could easily win this undead war, a howl was heard off in the distance.

Turning his head to see what made that noise, Naruto paled at what he was seeing. Some weird monster that looked like a cross between a bad skin disease and a monkey gorrilla type thing. ( **A.N.** Don't know how to describe a Brawler. Just look it up).

Watching the thing run up to Naruto, the Brawler slammed into Naruto and sent him into a nearby wall. Naruto slammed through it while the Brawler just laughed at him, or something similar to laughter. Groaning as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. Naruto glared at the monster before him.

''You know. That wasn't very nice.'' said Naruto as he pulled himself up and charged the monster.

Swinging his left Claw down the creature dodged and grabbed Naruto, slamming him onto the ground breaking a few bones if the sound didn't have anything to say about it. Naruto breathed in sharply as the feeling invaded his senses. The monster just growled to resemble laughing. Naruto just felt his tendrils swirl around his back, repairing his injury, bringing him back to 100%. Getting up off the floor he charged again. This time he grabbed the thing and shoved the Claws into the beast. Tendrils burst out his arms and wrapped around the struggling beast. Tendrils then impaled the monster and Naruto drank its decadent bio-mass. With the beast now dead and Naruto feeling calm again, he moved at high speeds. Jumping onto a roof, he ran to his friends.

Nearing his destination the sounds of someone screaming pierced his ears. Turning his head to see who it was he spotted a little girl with pink hair off in the distance. She was hunched over her father as she wept. Zombies massed around her as they sought to kill her. Increasing his speed more he jumped into the air and gathered bio-mass into his Claws. Spotting Saeko and Saya off in the distance, he sailed down and slammed his Claws into the ground. creating his one powerful ability he named Ground Spike Devastation. His Claws dug into the ground and his desired reaction happened before them.

The ground spikes shot out the ground and impaled them all, killing them and setting the trapped souls free from their eternal suffering.

 **Now.**

Pulling his Claws out the ground, causing the spikes to retreat back into the ground, he turned to the little girl who was crying out to her passed father. shifting his Claws back to normal.

''I'm sorry for your lose.'' said Naruto as he crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''He did everything to keep me safe. And now he's gone.'' said the girl as she cried more.

Cursing himself for not being able to do something, he turned to the house that the girl and her father went to before they were killed. Getting up he kicked the door down and walked in. Saeko and Saya had only just showed up to walk into the living room of the house to see the most vicious sight ever. 4 bodies lay on the floor. They looked to be all skeleton and they had faces of sheer horror plastered on their faces. Naruto had the last guy in his hands, his feet dangling below him with him being a foot off the ground.

''Naruto-kun? Did you do this?'' asked Saya now shaking.

''Yes.'' was all Naruto said as he cocked his fist back and shoved it into the man's stomach.

Saya and Saeko were horrified to watch as tendrils shot out of Naruto's arm and embedded themselves into the man. Draining him of his bio-mass. Pulling his fist out, he dropped the lifeless corpse and walked over to the girl. Taking a white shirt off the line and a flower out the ground, he placed it on the body of the man. Closing his eyes and sending a prayer to the man's soul, the little girl looked to Naruto as he prayed. Sure she witnessed his hands being Claws, but she found sincerity in his actions. She found him to be a nice person, one who wished to be a person she could call a brother. And she may have found that person. The brother she never had.

''Arigato. Nii.'' she said as she hugged Naruto as he finished praying. For his part he was a little shocked at what she called him, but he didn't care. As long as she had someone he was cool with it.

''You're welcome.'' said Naruto as he placed a hand on her and began to rub her shoulder, comforting her.

Getting up and taking her to the house across the road, they pushed the door open to find both Shizuka and Kyoko standing there rubbing their eyes, indicating that they had just woken up. Toshimi was still upstairs taking a good long sleep. Maybe too long.

''Naru-chan? What's going on?'' asked Shizuka.

''Just saving the day as always.'' said Naruto as he placed the little girl down. Who said her name was Alice.

Walking into the apartment, Alice went with the two girls while Saya and Saeko pulled Naruto to the side. And they didn't look happy at all.

''Naruto-kun. Begin explaining. Why did you kill those people?'' demanded Saya.

''I don't what you mean?'' said Naruto coldly as he looked away from her.

''Don't play dumb. You killed those people in cold blood. Why?'' asked Saeko with venom lacing her words.

''Because they are no better than the monsters we've been fighting. They killed a father who only wished to protect his daughter. They had a choice. Save lives by opening the doors to them. Or leave them alone and tell them to go away. They went with option three. Kill them.'' said Naruto as he looked at his hand and flexed it.

''Okay. So they are no better than the monster's we've been fighting. But what was that we saw?'' asked Saeko with Saya leaning in to hear this.

''That was my ability. I call it, Consumption. I'm able to consume a person by eating away at their bio-mass. From there I can take on their forms and even their voice. Everything they were, I take. Guess I really am a monster.'' said Naruto only to earn a slap in the face from both girls. Both his cheeks red with a hand print on them.

''You're not a monster. You weren't one to begin with. And you never will be one.'' said Saeko and Saya at the same time.

''Thank you. So much.'' said Naruto as he hugged them both.

''For what?'' asked Saya as she looked over to Saeko who was also shocked.

''For having my back when Hinata turned hers on me. Thank you so very much.'' said Naruto making the two girls return the hug.

''So, if you're able to take on their forms. Isn't their other things you take?'' asked Saya as they broke the hug.

''Yes. I'm able to also peer into their memories. And I must say, there was one memory from the one who killed that poor man. It makes my blood boil.'' said Naruto as he sheered with rage.

''What was the memory?'' asked Saeko.

 **Web of intrigue.**

''But sir? I can't kill.'' said the man as a man in a business suit held out a knife.

''Just do it and I can promise that everything you know will be preserved. You won't have to worry about anything. You will even have a place in the new world if you want to.'' said the man in the business suit.

''Of course. Ichirou Shido.'' said the man.

 **Web of intrigue end.**

They were utterly disgusted. The very son of the man that did that to the poor girl now getting cleaned upstairs was living with them. This was not on. Thinking about it, Naruto deduced that they had to get rid of Shido Koichi now. With this thought in mind, they began to plan their attack. Naruto didn't want to show his powers to everyone. The only ones who knew were Saya, Saeko, Kyoko, Takashi, Kohta, Shizuka, Rei, Toshimi and now Alice. He didn't want the bastard to know on how he got his power. That was when Saeko's eyes widened in shock at what she just remembered. Both Naruto and Saya asked what it was.

''I received a SMS from my sister. Her name is Meiyu. She is my half sister on my father's side.'' said Saeko as she showed them the message.

''In order to go in, we need to arm up.'' said Naruto.

''Already ahead of you.'' said Kohta while Takashi and him held up alot of guns. As well as some headsets and earpieces.

Naruto took an earpiece and shoved it into his right ear. Looking at the two, they nodded their heads. With communications up, they now needed to find a base of operations. Somewhere they can be safe. As well as more weapons.

With a clear tactic in their heads, they nodded to each other as to what they were going to do. Naruto was going to go and find Meiyu after they had secured a place where they could be safe while he was out. He was the only one to fight against those things and receive many bites while not turning. The others... It was too risky.

Waiting for Toshimi, Shizuka, Kyoko and Alice, they got everything ready into the Humvie which rested outside. Naruto gaurded the pathway to the car while they loaded it. This was going to good.

For he had a clear vision in his mind.

Kill Shido Ichirou. And after that, his fucking fucked up offspring. Of course he wanted to do it now. But he wanted to watch the bastard suffer as much as possible before he put him out of his misery. And with this thought in mind, he smiled a devilish smile as he continued his guard duty.

 **And scene.**

 **So, this chapter is done. Yay.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to tell me what you think of it. As well let me know which sad anime is good. I've already watched Guilty Crown, Chrono Crusade, Black Bullet, Plastic Memories and God Eater. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: Upgraded**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Upgraded

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to Dead Men Walk Again. I noticed one thing is that some of you are asking as to why Hinata acted like she did in the first chapter, and then in the previous chapter her attitude did a full 180. I will explain that in this chapter. Please understand as this is in a sense, my first attempt at a Prototype story. But I'll do my best to give you what you want.**

 **After all. What type of Author would I be if I didn't try. As well, please review and read Crimson Lord Naruto. It is on my profile as well as in the Shakugan No Shana archives. You will find it if you change the rating to rated M. And there it is. As well I've made a mistake with the one girl's name. It isn't Meiyu. It's Meiya. My bad.**

 **But here is the newest chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Upgraded.

As the Humvie drove in the water, Alice and Kohta were sitting on the roof. Alice in Kohta's lap was singing a Nercary Ryhme. But that was when Kohta sang a parody of the song, only to get shat on by Saya who was looking over to the horizon. Keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

Naruto was inside the car along with Takashi, Rei, Kyoko, Toshimi and Saeko. Naruto had some trouble sleeping as when he would close his eyes he would see a weird object that was massive in size, his mother standing there, the bloody clothes gave Naruto a very uneasy feeling. And everytime she would scream at him about telling him to make them whole. That was what Naruto needed to make sense of. What did he have to make whole? What did he have to do?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he got such a fright from when he felt Saeko rest her head against his chest. He smiled to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He was truly thankful to Saya and Saeko. Despite who he was, he was loved. No matter if the world would turn against him, he knew that they had his back. And he had theirs. But that was when Kyoko who slept on the other side of Naruto too snuggle up to him, she pressed her breats up against him and Naruto couldn't help bu get a good look at the magnificent orbs she had. Toshimi was asleep in the front and it looked like she was out cold for a long time.

With the Humvie climbing onto the bank, the occupants got out. Naruto summoned his Claws and got to the top and began to look around for any zombies. While he was doing that, Kohta taught Takashi how to use the Shotgun, and even got tried to get Takashi to look at the girls while they changed. Takashi just stated that he would rather be alive than die by their hands.

After a few minutes, the girls were dressed and Naruto signaled them that it was okay. Shizuka climbed into the Humvie and started it. Surging it forward, the Humvie launched up the hill and came to a rest at the top, everyone got in while Naruto stayed outside. Shizuka floored it and Naruto broke into a sprint to where he was now running with the Humvie. Thinking it would be best, he also scanned the tops and streets as he ran. But as he turned down a corner, he noticed there was someone on a rooftop. But what scared him was the fact that the person jumped off the roof and came hurling at who knows what speeds, slammed into Naruto with his foot. Sending the virus contstruct into an abandoned truck.

''Naruto-kun!'' called out Shizuka as she stopped the Humvie.

''Looks like I found the Motherload. Ichirou has been looking for you for quite some time.'' said the person as he walked to Naruto.

''What do you mean? And how were you able to survive that jump?'' asked Naruto.

''Ichirou has been blessed with the power you stole. That power belongs to him, not you. And how I survived that is a simple reason.'' said the man as his arms shifted to resemble hammers. ( **A.N.** Heller's fully upgraded Hammerfist).

''You're like me?'' asked Naruto as he activated his Claws.

''Yes. I wouldn't bother learning my name if I were you. It doesn't matter in the end. I'm going to consume you, and then your friends.'' said the man as he looked at Shizuka and licked his lips then did the same to the others.

''Twisted Mother Fucker!'' shouted Naruto as he charged and sliced only to get hit in the face by a hammerfist. Sending him into a building wall. Or maybe 4. They were also brick as well, making the impact even more painfull.

''Naruto-kun!'' shouted Saya from her post ontop of the car.

''Raaaaaaagh!'' shouted Naruto as he launched himself at the man, sending his Claws forward he impaled him through the stomach, but he was grabbed and thrown into another truck, this time making it explode.

''Are you even trying?'' asked the man chuckling to himself as he watched the truck burn.

Thinking that was the end of it, he made his way to the Humvie, shaking his hammerfist as he walked to the car and licking his lips. Thinking that they would make a delicious snack.

''Shizuka-san. Now would be a good time to step on it.'' said Kyoko getting worried about this situation.

''I'm trying but the fucking thing won't start.'' said Shizuka as she tried to bring the car to life.

Just as the man got the door where Takashi was sitting a voice sounded.

''Step away from that car.'' came the voice.

Everyone gathered turned to the burning truck. To their horror, Naruto walked out of it, his body burning, tendrils swirling around in a violent manner, his eyes ablazed with hatred and his Claws glowed a fiery red from the heat. It looked like a scene taken from a movie where the hero just refuses to die. Even after being through so much.

''Tough son of a bitch. I'll give you that. But you just won't stay down won't you!'' shouted the man as he charged forward along with Naruto doing the same.

Swinging his own fist, Naruto ducked under it and grabbed the man, throughing down along with him by the Humvie as he then proceeded to attack the man.

''Get moving!'' shouted Naruto as he continued to maim this bastard.

With that said, the Humvie finally roared to life and Shizuka hit the gas. The Humvie shot forward, leaving Naruto and the other one like him to hash it out.

''Letting your friends go while you stay to deal with me? Noble, but stupid.'' said the man.

''What the fuck do you mean?'' asked Naruto as he was pushed off the man.

''This world is our playground. We are the next stage in human evolution. We are the final stage. Join us. And we can begin anew world. Where we are gods, and the people are our toys.'' said the man.

''I'd rather burn in hell than join that type of ideology.'' snapped Naruto.

''Pity, we could've used someone with your talents. Oh well.'' said the man as he charged forward.

Clashing into each other, Naruto grabbed the man's one arm and threw him into the air. Jumping to match the height, Naruto grabbed his body, his head facing downwards and locked him in place.

''Can't we speak about this? Look I was just kidding that I will eat your friends. Please, let me join you.'' he said sounding desperate tha he didn't want to die.

''Sorry. Can't do that.'' said Naruto as he made contact with the ground.

The man's face came in contact and his head was crushed to oblivion. Bringing out his tendrils, he imbedded them into the man and consumed him entirely. With the bio-mass now his, Naruto writhed in pain as he arms felt more heavier. Dropping to the floor as the weight got too much, he watched at the tendrils shifted at his arms, watching them take on the form of a new weapon. The same weapons that creep had. The hammerfist.

Clutching his head, he screamed in pain as he witnessed the memories the man had.

 **Web of Intrigue.**

''Now that I have made you like me, I want you to go and find me the last piece to turn myself into a god.'' said Ichirou as he sat on what looked like a throne in a museum.

''I am honored to fight with you. And even die for you. Who is the target?'' asked the man Naruto had killed.

''He goes by the name of Naruto. He hasn't know it yet but he is being watched by those I have made like me. I will have the original cell. And he has it.'' said Ichirou.

''I understand. And what about her?'' asked the man pointing to a girl next to the throne with a chain around her neck.

She was purple hair much like her sister, Saeko's. But hers was longer and it was tied up in a single ponytail with a ribbon. Her clothes were torn and everything about her looked to be shrouded in darkness. This was Saeko's half sister. Meiya Bujimaeo.

''Meiya will serve as my whore. But she is just so stubborn and won't open up. I think in a couple days I'll break her in.'' said Ichirou.

''My sister Saeko will send you all to hell!'' snapped the girl.

''Like she can hurt me. I am a god.'' said Ichirou.

 **End of memory.**

Naruto just seethed with rage at what he had seen. Saeko's sister, was being kept where Ichirou was. And ontop of that they were on a time limit as to when she would be raped by Ichirou. And ontop of that, Ichirou was just like him. But how? Just how sick was this fat fuck. His musing were cut short when he heard a cry of distress.

''What the fuck is that?'' shouted a voice Naruto recognised as Kyoko's.

Breaking into a sprint, Naruto gunned it to where they were. Jumping onto a few buildings he spotted them below. But off in the distance was a new type of zombie. This one was alot bigger than the rest and seemed to have inpenertrable skin if the bullets bouncing off it didn't give you a hint. Jumping down and making a crater infront of them, they all gasped at seeing Naruto's new toys. Alice had come to see her big brother tear the zombies apart, but when it came to the big guy, Naruto channeled bio-mass into his right arm and threw it back. Gathering more, he broke into a sprint and threw his arm forward, using the momentum he shot forward with his arm and took the thing's head clean off its shoulders.

All of those present gasped at what Naruto had done. Watching him morph his arms back to normal, Naruto walked to them and opened the door for Kyoko and the others to get out. Once everyone was out, Kyoko wrapped her arms around Naruto, pushing his head into her breasts and thanking him for what he had done. Naruto mearly stated that he was just helping out. Turning to Shizuka who was slightly blushing from what Naruto had done, she approached the virus.

''Thank you for saving us.'' she said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

''You're welcome.'' said Naruto as he blushed up a storm making Saya and Saeko glare in jealousy. Toshimi was all over Kohta, thanking him that she was alive because of him while Rei kept blushing while looking at Takashi.

''What happened?'' asked Naruto as he walked over to the Humvie.

''Bloody thing is flooded. We have to find a new base of operations or somewhere we can rest for the night. Those things are out there, and we will be in serious trouble.'' said Saeko with Naruto nodding his head.

Walking off to find a new place, Naruto began to talk with Saeko.

''Why did Hinata betray me when I heard she was crying out for my death?'' asked Naruto.

''She had us over at the time. Saya was upstairs checking through some of you father's old things while I was on the loo. We heard the sounds of something being opened. The the next thing we know she is crying up a storm. We shouldv'e known that she was just using you to get to your money.'' said Saeko feeling guilty.

''Don't feel bad Saeko-chan. Besides. Thanks to my death I was able to see her for who she was truly.'' said Naruto as he took Saeko's hand and kissed it.

''Thank you so much Naruto-kun.'' she replied with a smile.

''And me?'' asked Saya.

''I love you too.'' said Naruto as he looked over to Saya with a smile.

Stopping by a simple two storey house, Naruto pulled the gate open and they entered the house. It was a very nice house and they got settled immediately. As they got ready, Naruto pulled saeko out for a few minutes. He had some news for her. And this news was big.

''What is it Naruto-kun?'' asked Saeko.

''When I consumed that Hammerfist guy. I gained his memories. He knew where your sister was.'' said Naruto as he watched Saeko's eyes widen in shock.

''What? Where?'' asked Saeko in a voice that sounded desperate. She din't want to lose her sister in this war. Sure they were sisters from different mothers. They had always been there for each other.

''With Ichirou. He has her with him. And he's planning to rape her in a few days. We have to get her out of there.'' said Saeko with fire in her eyes.

''And we will. While we're going to get her out, I want you and the others to use this place as our base of operations. Someone, or some of us must stay here as our eyes and ears. We need to find a way to stop the apocalypse.'' said Naruto getting a nod from Saeko. But that was when the two got closer. Ever since Naruto had save Saeko and the others from the Juggernaut zombie, he felt like he needed her with him wherever he went.

Grabbing Saeko by the shoulders, Naruto brought her closer to him and moved his mouth closer to hers. Saeko knew what was going on and too brought her mouth to his. Feeling each other's hot breath against each other, Naruto and Saeko shared a moment of lip lock. He brought her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening herself more for him to explore. When breathing became necessary, they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

''Whoa.'' was all Naruto could say as he went in for another kiss. Their second kiss didn't last long as a scream echoed through the entire area. Looking at the house the two love birds shot into the house, Saeko grabbing her bokken while Naruto summoned his Hammerfists. Getting to the source of the scream, Saeko and Naruto looked on in shock at what they were seeing. In the master bedroom was a large number of words that they had never seen before. While in the middle of the whole thing, made in blood was the very image Naruto had been seeing in his nightmares. A very strange object that had a wide base at the bottom while two spires shot out from the top and then joined together.

''What are we going to do now?'' asked Kyoko as she backed away in fear.

''The only thing we can. We fight. Or we die.'' said Takashi with Naruto and Kohta nodding his head.

 **And scene.**

 **The newest chapter for Dead Men Walk Again is finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will also place where Naruto meets Hokuto in very soon and then the next stage will begin. As well, our little zombie slaying group have hit a tight spot where Naruto has a choice. Keep searching for clues on the Glyphs in his head, or save Meiyu's sister. This is a very easy one as the fighting begins to intensify as more mutated monsters come out and join the party.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 5: Half Blooded.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Half Blooded

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new installment of Dead Men Walk Again. Thing have been going good on my side of things. With the help of a friend of mine. I will not mention his name. Again until he asks of me to.**

 **Together we have begun the birth of yet another fanfic. As well, a new one will be created. The three newest ones which will come out. I don't know when is one called I.S. Naruto. A fanfic which will be a crossover of Naruto and Infinite Stratos. The next will be Night Raid's God Arc, a fanfic between Akame Ga Kill, and God Eater. After that it will be Overlord Of All. A Naruto and Overlord (The Game) fanfic.**

 **These ones are still in their birthing process and will only be brought out until one of my other in progress fanfics are finished.**

 **But until then.**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter to Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Half Blooded.

Naruto paced around the room which was covered in Marker Script for well over 4 hours straight. He looked to be in a sort of trance as he moved from one area to the next. To anyone, he may look like he was just looking at the symbols with interest. But for some reason, from Naruto's point of view. The scripts were actually something he had seen before. But where?

''Naruto-kun?'' came a voice at the door.

Snapping himself out of his trance from the voice he turned to see Kyoko standing there. She wore tight fitting jeans and a shirt that was alittle too tight in the chest area. And of course, her hair was tied up in a nice ponytail.

''Hai?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her.

''Do you think we'll survive this? Do you think we can win?'' she asked now sounding very sad.

''I know we can. We just have to keep pushing forward. Even if I can't do my special abilities anymore. I'll fight for you all.'' said Naruto as he walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Only to have Kyoko hug the virus and whisper into his ear.

''Thank you. Even if this would destroy the world. I want you to know that I'll stand with you.'' she said as she looked into his eyes. But as Naruto looked into hers, he felt something more in those magnificent orbs of hers. He didn't feel admiration for what he had done. He felt...

Kyoko leaned into him and brought her lips to his. This was the feeling he felt. Absolute lust. The feeling of desire for another person. He didn't even realise he had made such an impression on Kyoko. He had literally made her fall in love with him. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue to enter his mouth while his hands wrapped around her waist and went straight for her ass. Giving it a firm squeeze, he was eanr with a squeek of pleasure. Breaking from the kiss, he watched her slowly unbutton her shirt, slowly revealing her mounds to Naruto. A little more... Almost...

''Naruto-kun. Come here a second.'' came Saeko's voice.

Looking at her beautiful face, Naruto smiled to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Gently caressing her cheek he kissed her lips and left the room. Leaving her to feel her lips at what she had just did. She had just kissed a man who was younger than her. A man that could very much, nearly be half her age. But in the moment it felt so right to be called wrong. She smiled to herself and turned and left the room to meet up with Naruto and Saeko.

Arriving there, she saw Naruto switching between his Hammerfists and his Claws, seeing how fast he could switch between the two. Takashi and Kohta and came into the room holding quite the amount of weapons and smiled only to have Naruto tell them that they shouldn't come with.

''Why not? We can't let you do this on your own. Those people will kill you.'' said Takashi as he cocked his Shotgun.

''If they'll kll me. Then they'll mutilate you. We're going into a place that has people exactly like me. If you know how to kill them, be my guest and come along. But if not. Hate to be blunt, but you will get seriously injured.'' said Naruto very concerned about their safety.

''But you'll be walking into an ambush. So to speek. How do you plan on getting into the base undetected?'' asked Shizuka holding some medical supplies in her hand.

Naruto just smiled and shifted his identity to be that of that guy who he consumed who was like him. He was more than equiped to do this job. It was one of the simplest jobs. Get in, rescue Meiya and get out. Saya sat down at a desk which had a very powerful computor on it and punched in some commands. After that, Saya climbed into the computor and began to do her thing. She was more I.T. inclined than the others. She didn't like to brag about that but it was the truth.

After punching in some commands, she brought up their location with a few blinking dots on the screen. But one of the dots were green while the others were red. Pointing at the green dot she looked at Naruto.

''This dot shows your position. I've managed to put a tracker on you. Sorry about that but we'll be able to see where you're going on these missions. We've got comms up and running so we can speek to you through our comms. As well, be careful. You're literaly walking into a hornet's nest. People who have abilities like you.'' said Saya.

''Naruto-san. Please be careful.'' said Rei as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''I'll be careful. And Kohta?'' said Naruto tuning his attention to Kohta who had Toshimi snuggled into his body.

''Yes?'' asked Kohta as he rubbed Toshimi's back.

''Be exceptionally good to Toshimi. If not I'll kill you.'' said Naruto as he changed his hands to the Claws to show he wasn't joking.

''H-Hai. Naruto-san.'' said Kohta shitting bricks. He surely didn't want to be on Naruto's bad side with those razor sharp things of his.

''Saeko-chan, Saya-chan. I'll be back soon.'' said Naruto as he walked out the room but not before looking back to Kyoko and giving her a wink making her blush. Saya saw it but Saeko didn't. And just smirked as she looked at Kyoko.

''What?'' asked Kyoko as she looked at Saya.

''Nothing.'' said Saya as she went back to monitoring Naruto.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally getting outside, he shot off to get to the museum which was now being used as a base of operations for their twisted games. Shooting up a building he began to feel like sort of nostaglic. This was a clear scene taken out of a story, where the hero goes and saves the princess and they all live happily ever after. Too bad this wasn't a story with the hero was in shining armor. Oh no.

This hero was a badass monster with power that was from a virus constructed from man's interferance in something they shouldn't have. And the setting was an apocalyptic world with strange monsters that had never been seen before. Something staight out of a horror move.

Skidding to a stop on the building roof he was on, he looked down to get a good scoop on the area. Pressing his earpiece he heard Saya's voice.

''What you got?'' she asked.

''Place is like a fucking fortress. A see many people walking around with their powers showing. Just how many of these idiots are like me?'' replied Naruto as he kept on looking.

''Copy that. I'm picking up some thermal movement over on the East side of the building. That must be where Meiya is. Check it out.'' said Saya.

''Roger.'' said Naruto as he hung up and jumped down.

Walking over to the gate they smiled to him and opened the gate for him. Dumb shits. They didn't even know Naruto was the one who they let in. Walking around he found a few posts which were heavily guarded and a few weapons he had never seen before. Must be high tech weapons or some shit like that. Walking into the museum he got out of sight and called Saya.

''All right. I'm in.'' said Naruto.

''Good going. The heat source is close by. Keep moving.'' said Saya.

''Cop-''

''Hey. It's him.'' said one of the patrols that just so happened to walk by Naruto's position. And spot him in his actual body not his disguise.

''Hit the alarm!'' shouted his comrade.

The alarm was sounded and they shifted their hands to Claws. But these were down graded versions of the ones Naruto had. They looked rusted and brittle to be even called weapons.

Naruto just sighed as he shifted his hands to the Hammerfist. Slamming his fists onto the ground, creating a tremor which sent the men into a wall. Making a dent in the wall. Seeing them groan as they slowly got up, Naruto bolted down the hallways.

''Saya-chan. New plan. I'm compromised. I need to find Meiya right now.'' said Naruto as he turned down a croner and smashed an Evolved into the wall, crushing his head in the process.

''In fact you're going in the right way. Keep going down the hallway and then turn right. She's in the door on the far side.'' said Saya over the ear piece.

''Got it.'' said Naruto as he zipped past a few of the Evolved, only to come to a skidding halt when he turned down the one hallway, leading to his destination. Seeing a few Evolved closing in on all sides he felt his body heat up to a heat that was like the sun itself was now living inside his chest. Burning his insides to nearly 1 000 degress celcius. ( **A.N.** South African standard for temperature is measured in degrees celcius. Not fahrenheit).

Struggling to stay on his feet he watched with blurry vision as the Evolved gathered came closer to him. Pushing the inevitable where Naruto would finally die. But as they got more closer. Naruto did the most unbelievable thing ever. Slamming his hands on the ground, creating a shockwave that launched everyone gathered around him into the air and then the most incredible thing happened. Shooting out of Naruto's body in every direction thought of, emerged a barrage of tendrils. Skewering or impaling those gathered. Looking closely at the tendrils, one could see small biological spikes on the tendrils. Making even more deadly than what they were meant to be. But those impaled, Naruto consumed them, stealing their bio-mass, feeding his powers more for the taks he had for himself. Protecting those he loved.

With his tendrils returning to his body he walked over to the door and kicked it down. His super strength sent the door flying to the back of the room and made an imprint of the door in the wall. Walking into the room while shifting his hands to Claws. Walking around he found the throne in the one area where it was in the memory of that Evolved he killed.

''Who are you?'' came a voice.

Looking in the direction of where the voice came from, Naruto found himself staring at a beautiful angel. It was like he was looking at Saeko again. But it wasn't Saeko. This was her half sister. Meiya Busujima. Taking of his leather jacket he threw it to her, seeing that she was naked.

''Are you Meiya?'' asked Naruto feeling that he should ask. Just to be safe he had the right woman.

''I am. How do you know my name?'' she asked.

''I'm Saeko-chan's boyfriend. Don't worry. She's okay.'' said Naruto as he shifted his Claws back to hands.

''Thank you. And don't bother looking for Ichirou. That rat got out before you barged in.'' said Meiya as she saw Naruto's blood boil at hearing the shit get away. Oh well, he's just delaying the inevitable.

''Come, we need to get you out of here.'' said Naruto as he held out his hand.

She took it and soon found herself on Naruto's back. Speeding at such high speeds up and along buildings that should be impossible to do. But she soon began to laugh like a little child on a roller coster. This was so much fun, and the things Naruto did where he'd jump off a building and flip a few times before slamming into the ground just made it even better. That was when Naruto shifted her to be in his arms bridal style. And once again he shot off like a bullet. But with the new position she was in, Meiya found herself feeling like she was falling in love. It was like she was a princess, being carried by the prince who came to save her. Despite the fact that Naruto was a virus she didn't care. He was cute in her eyes.

 **15 minutes later.**

Jumping over the fence and landing in the front lawn, Naruto was greeted with Takashi and Kohta holding a sniper rifle and a Shotgun respectedly at his face.

''Why does the sun set in the East?'' asked Takashi.

''Because the world is inverted.'' replied Naruto.

''Good to see you're back.'' said Kohta as they dropped their guns from Naruto's face and took Meiya from him to get cleaned.

Walking into the house, Naruto found Saeko standing there. She had tears in her eyes and she was also shaking. Thinking something was wrong, Naruto walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Saeko-chan? What's wrong?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her.

She only swung her arms arund him and brought his head into her breasts where she cried words of grattitude to him. All the while tears streamed down her cheeks.

''Thank you so much Naruto-kun. Thank you.'' she said as she held him close with Naruto smiling at what she was saying.

Breaking from her grip he brought her close to him. Allowing her to feel his ripped chest, which made her run her fingers along its terrain. She smiled contently as she snuggled further in.

''Saeko-chan. I'd do anything for you. No matter what. No matter if you wish for me to destroy the world. I'd do it for you.'' said Naruto making Saeko bring him into a kiss. Naruto smiled as he allowed the kiss and opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally set Meiya free and now things will be getting interesting. As well, many of you have been wondering when Hokuto will make her appearance in this fanfic.**

 **I can tell you that you can put your troubles away. She'll be making her appearance in the next chapter coming soon.**

 **Chapter 6: Genetics.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Genetics

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **The wait is over. The newest chapter for Dead Men Walk Again is finally here. So, for a quick summery.**

 **The last place we left our virus hero, he had successfuly rescued Meiya, Saeko's half sister and also layed waste to Ichirou's band of blind drones. But with the ver present feeling of the strange Glyphs in his head, how will Naruto ever gain the tools needed to fight off these monsters?**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Genetics.

 **Web of intrigue.**

''Tou-san! Tou-san! Look what I made!'' shouted a child who looked no older than the age of 6. She had just made a little lion out of origami paper.

''That's wonderful. Good job.'' said the father as he took the lion.

That was when the screen flickered and in its place was left a room with the man's wife lying dead with her stomach open and her intestines hanging over the side. Her face was riddled with utter shock, while their daughter was feasting on her corpse.

 **End.**

Shooting up while shouting on the top of his lungs. Naruto placed a hand on his head, covering his right eye in the process while cold sweat beaded down his body as he struggled to calm his breathing. But as he struggled to calm his breathing he failed to notice the sleeping body next to him. It was only when the person cuddled up to him he noticed who it was.

Looking down to his left he found Saeko snuggled into his body wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Strings of her purple hair streamed over her face and her looked to be so peaceful as she slept.

''Mmmm. Naruto-kun.'' she said as she snuggled further into his body.

But that wasn't the only feeling he was getting. On his right side was none other than Shizuka. She had her legs wrapped around his own legs and she was pressing her entire body up against Naruto.

This was not good. Should someone come into the room and-

 **Knock knock knock.**

''Naruto-kun. It's Rei, I just want to thank you for always staying head strong in these situations where we have broken under the strain. For that, I'm truly thankful.'' she said from the other side of the door.

''Shit!'' was all Naruto could whisper as he looked from the two girls sleeping next to him to the door.

''Naruto-kun? I'm coming in.'' she said as Naruto heard the knob turn.

''Fuuuuck.'' was what he whispered next as he looked around.

But it was too late as Rei had already walked into the room to find the sight which made her cringe in shock at what she was seeing.

''Rei-san. This isn't what it looks like.'' said Naruto waving his hands infront of him.

''You BAKA!'' she screamed as she sent a slap through his face, making his scream out in what was going on with him. Sure he didn't feel the slap due to his pain receptors being destroyed when he died, but he didn't like being in thse type of situations.

With Naruto getting out of the bed with no marks visible on his body about the whole issue with Rei, he walked out with tendrils swirling around him, forming a new form of clothes for him. He now wore a black trench coat instead of the leather jacket, but it still had the same symbol on the back as his old jacket.

Walking into the room which had the computer in it he found Meiya standing there going over some notes. She looked to be in a trance they way she paced back and forth while flipping through the pages. Walking into the room and coughing to get her attention, she looked up from the papers and smiled a very happy smile she threw the pages into the air and tackled her saviour to the ground. She wore a blue shirt, green skirt and high knee socks that looked good on her. She also wore some combat boots that were a deep brown colour.

''I didn't really get the chance to thank you for what you did.'' she said as she peered into his deep blue dead eyes.

''Why thank me? All I did was help someone.'' replied Naruto.

''You may see it that way, but I don't. And I'm sure the others don't. We look up to you. You're always there for us. You're always there to protect us.'' said Meiya as she ran her fingers through his hair. But what she did next shocked Naruto to the core.

Bringing her face to being directly ontop of his, she grabbed his face and kissed him directly on said lips. Naruto's eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates and struggled to get away, but soon his mind succumbed to the feeling she was giving him and soon enough meshed his lips with hers in rythem. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Naruto's hands explored her body. Breaking after a few minutes, Naruto and Meiya smiled to each other and soon enough hugged each other. But what Naruto said may have been the dumbest thing, or the smartest thing he had said.

''You do realise I'm the boyfriend, and soon to be lover of your half sister. Should we get married, that would make me your brother-in-law.'' said Naruto only to earn a hit in the arm courtesy of Meiya.

''What was that for?'' asked Naruto.

''I don't care. All I know is that you saved me and I have fallen deeply inlove with you regardless on what you are, or the relationship you have with my sister.'' said Meiya as she turned her eyes from a warm nature to being arctic cold.

''Okay. Okay. You win.'' said Naruto holding his hands up in a show of surrender.

''Good, now I want you to see this.'' said Meiya climbing off him and gathering her notes together.

''What is it?'' asked Naruto as he got up.

''These notes are a sort of decription for those strange markings on the wall.'' said Meiya as she led Naruto to the room which had all the Glyphs that were in his head. Looking from each Glyph he heard the whispers that accompanied the ever creepy voice that screamed about making them whole.

''I've looked at some of these Glyphs and found these notes and they seem to hold alot more than what I knew previously.'' said Meiya making Naruto look at her in surprise.

''What do you mean?'' asked Naruto as Meiya pulled out a fragment of some weird object that Naruto had never seen before.

''This is a fragment from an object the guys at Gentek have been working and researching on. They call it The Marker. I believe that this is the very cause of the apocalypse we have been thrown into.'' said Meiya.

''And you just so happened to know where this thing is?'' asked Naruto as Meiya nodded her head.

''I do know as a matter of fact. Gentek.'' said Meiya making Naruto's eyes widen in what she had just said.

''That's where Itachi-san worked before he was murdered. And you're saying they have that thing in their basement?'' said Naruto making Meiya nod her head.

''So how do I go and get in there. Last I heard, Gentek was shut tight and only those with authorisation can go in.'' said Naruto.

''Then you're in luck. A few VIPs are being transported to Gentek. If you can intercept the transport and consume one of these scientists, then you will gain a golden ticket to the kingdom.'' said Meiya.

''Then I'm off. And good luck.'' said Naruto as he walked off.

''You too.'' said Meiya as she sat at the desk and set up a connection with the transponder in Naruto's clothes.

 **With Naruto.**

Shooting out to the transport, he ran up the side of a building and landed on the top. But as he landed on the top of the building his body convulsed and out from it came a pulse in the form of red sonar waves. Looking at where the waves went, he spotted them returning to him, but at a different area. Turning to the area, he decided to do it again. Firing off another wave, he watched it shoot out, and then return to him from the position he was looking at.

''This will very much come in handy. I've got, Viral Soner.'' said Naruto as he shot off in the direction where the convoy was.

Finally making it to the place, he scouted the terrain. Three tanks were found in total and what looked to be a very expensive limo was found in the middle.

''Found them.'' said Naruto over his earpiece.

''Copy that. The person you're after is also an Evolved like you. He is in there doing some recon for Icihrou. Apparently he wants the absolute power of The Marker. Consume him, or them and take his place in infiltrating Gentek.'' said Meiya.

''Copy, talk to you later.'' said Naruto as he hung up.

Shooting into the air, he brought out his Hammerfists and shot down from the sky and fell like a rock. The force from the impact where he hit the ground, made a very sizeable shockwave and sent the tanks flying and the limo. Getting up and walking over to the car, he grabbed the door only to get kicked in the face by the man he was after.

''Well. If it isn't the regect. Looks like I get a meal in the end.'' said the man as he activated his Claws.

''Sorry, but those weapons belong to me.'' said Naruto as he activated his own Claws and rushed the man.

He didn't put up much of a fight and was consumed straight away. Gaining his memories, Naruto found that this guy had full access to the Gentek building. Quite the score.

Shooting off in the direction of Gentek, he got on the radio with Meiya.

''Naruto-kun? How's it going?'' asked Meiya.

''Just consumed him. Didn't put up much of a fight. On my way to Gentek. Remind me what I'm after?'' asked Naruto.

''A flash drive. On that flash drive is the very key to rolling back this whole thing. Find it, or download it from one of the computors, and we'll be in business.'' said Meiya.

''Copy that.'' said Naruto as he skidded to a halt when he saw Gentek just ahead of him.

But as he scoped out the area, he began to have another episode. The Glyphs swirled around more violently as the dead creepy voice of his mother spoke into his mind.

''This is where it began. This was the start. Will it be the end? Or will it be the beginning of something better? All that you should do is allow them in. Allow your mind to be succumbed by the Glyphs. Become consumed by The Marker.'' said the voice.

''Fuck off. You're not my mother!'' snapped Naruto.

The Glyphs stopped and he began to concertrate again. This place looked to be pretty locked down tight, but he quickly shifted to the man he consumed. Walking into the building without a hitch, he made his way over to the top floor. What he found was most disturbing. Weird veins that pulsed with such very strange liquid, that resembled the colour of blood. But as he walked past one of the rooms, he heard the sound of crying. Stopping and walking into the room, he found a girl with pink tinted white hair, and she wore a type of priestess clothing for shrine maidens. Tapping her on her shoulder, Naruto gasped in pure shock at what he was seeing. One eye was pure black while the other was just a simple red.

''Are you okay?'' asked Naruto as he knelt down to her.

''Everyone hates me. They call me a monster.'' the girl wept.

''What's your name?'' asked Naruto.

''It's Hokuto. And was it my fault for being born like this?'' asked the girl now known as Hoktuo.

''Why do you say that?'' asked Naruto.

''I'm one of those things. They called them, Necromorphs. But for some reason I can control it.'' said Hotuko.

Groaning at thinking of a way to help the girl, he pressed the button on his ear piece.

''Meiya-chan. I got a girl here who is able to control her transformations. She says she was born like this but she doesn't even look older than me.'' said Naruto.

''That must be part of a rebirthing process The Marker does. Takes your corpse and twists it into something that is the equivilant to a demon. She must've been able to hone her mind and channel the infection to be more docile on her.'' said Meiya.

''Either way she's coming to live with us. Hopefully she can provide some clues as to what these Glyphs mean.'' said Naruto.

''Understood. Remember to get the flash drive and download the data from the server.'' said Meiya.

''Roger.'' said Naruto as he hung up and turned to Hokuto.

''Come with me. I can help you find your purpose in this world. As well as give us some clues on rolling back this disaster.'' said Naruto.

''You're here to destroy The Marker?'' asked Hokuto looking up to Naruto with glee.

''Yes.'' replied Naruto.

''It's impossible. That thing is sewn up tight and it is extremely difficult to destroy. To destroy it you must understand what needs to be done.'' said Hokuto.

''And that would be?'' questioned Naruto.

''They say you need the steps. But I know not what these steps are.'' said Hokuto.

''Then come with me. We sure could use you help in protecting the very fabric of humanity.'' said Naruto as he held out his hand.

Hokuto just looked up at him, shocked that this person never showed any form of him being afraid. Reaching out with her own hand, she was brought up and Naruto and her walked out the room to find the server room.

''So why were you here?'' asked Naruto as he looked around trying to find the room he was after.

''I came here with my mother. She was one of the scientists here. But when the whole apocalypse thing started she left me here and ran for it. I don't know where she is.'' said Hokuto.

''Wow that's rough.'' said Naruto as they turned a corner.

''And you?'' asked Hokuto.

''Me what?'' asked Naruto.

''Where's your family?'' asked Hokuto.

''Dead. Murdered in a shooting that was covered up as a car accident.'' replied Naruto.

''I'm sorry.'' said Hokuto.

But as they rounded a corner, Naruto pulled them back to be behind cover.

''What is it?'' asked Hokuto.

''Brawlers. Infected and mutated people. Any ideas?'' asked Naruto as he peered behind the wall but shot his head back when one of the Brawlers looked his way.

''None. I could you. But unfortunately, my power transform has a mind of its own. I'm sorry.'' said Hokuto as she looked down.

''That's okay. Then just sit back and watch.'' said Naruto as he brought out his Claws and charged forth.

Peering from behind the wall, Hokuto watched on in horror as Naruto tore the Brawlers apart. He looked to be dancing more than actually fighting. Blood of the beasts went flying everywhere as the Claws severed them apart. But Hokuto saw one of the Brawler sneak behind Naruto and pounced on him, acting fast, she charged forawrd, her body shifting where two arms with blades on them shot out her back with her nails growing into Claws, her one eye turned a full black like her other eye and she gained unbelievable strength. Guarding each other's back, they managed to finish off the Brawlers and Naruto spun around and looked at Hokuto, who looked down in sadness.

''I know. I look like a monster.'' said Hokuto as she began to cry.

''If it makes you feel better. Look.'' said Naruto as he switched between the various people he had consumed.

Hokuto was utterly shocked that this person held the very same meaning of monster as well. She thought that people called her a monster based off what he looked like, but she was wrong. Naruto was in the same position as she was based off the power he'd been granted. Walking a little further on, they finally reached the server room. Finding a flash drive from one of the guards, Naruto plugged it in and set up a data mine for the system. He didn't know any of that shit, but thanks to the various people he had consumed, it was very helpful as one of them was a hacker in their old lives before he became bio-mass.

After setting up the data mine, Naruto and Hokuto heard the sounds of howls from Brawlers that were making their way to them.

''Fuck.'' was all Naruto could say as he spotted a M4A1 by one of the dead guards. Grabbing it and throwing it to Hokuto along with 5 magazines of ammo, they got ready. Hokuto placed in a new clip and cocked the assault rifle. While Naruto clicked his knuckles and activated his Claws.

They didn't wait long as the monsters ran up to them, charging in full force, Naruto sent a punch into one of the Brawlers that sent it flying into one of the others. But this left Naruto severly injured. Looks like Claws were not meant to be used as a fist. Good to know. Switching to his Hammerfists, he slammed his fists into the ground that caused a quake to occur. But as he switched to his Claws again and slashed at one of the Brawlers, a bullet was embedded in his shoulder. Looking back at Hokuto, he watched the girl put her hands up in surrender.

''Im sorry. I'm sorry.'' she kept saying to Naruto as a show of sympathy of shooting him.

''Aim for the head of the monsters next time and not me.'' said Naruto as he went back to his slashing.

But as he slashed one of the last Brawlers, a more louder howl was heard, and down the passage came a more bigger monster. This one was more bigger than the other Brawlers and had the absolute fear that surrounded him.

''Fuck, this is going to be a pain. Hokuto-chan. Is it done?'' asked Naruto as he looked at Hokuto who went to check on the thing.

''87% is done.'' she replied.

''Oh come on.'' said Naruto as he switched to his Claws and rushed to the beast.

But as he charged he had another episode. Worst time to have one of the infamous moments where you see the Glyphs in your head like that. Stopping in the form of a skid, Naruto clutched his head in pain as the Glyphs carried on their assault on his fragile mind. The Hunter Leader saw this as an opprotunity as sent Naruto through 4 walls made of brick. Stopping at the 5th one, he got up as the Glyphs stopped their assault.

''Cheap trick bastard.'' snarled Naruto as he charged forward and slammed his hands onto the ground, sending Ground Spikes toward the beast. Watching the beast jump into the air, he smiled as he too jumped into the air, tackling the thing to the ground and repeatedly slamming his Claws into the beast's gut. Finally thinking now was the perfect time to kill the beast, he brought out his tendrils and impaled the beast with them. Stripping everything from the monster and adding it to his own strength. But that was when his hands shifted. Tendrils swirled around his Claws and Naruto struggled to hold the power in as it invaded his senses. Giving into the power, he swung his right arm around and from the swirling mass of tendrils around his arms, only one thing was seen and that was on his right arm.

An object made entirely of bio-mass and tendrils extended a long arm that was able to stretch long and short distances. It had spikes running along the sides and the tip was what looked to be used to grapple anything from people to military equipment. When it was over, Naruto smiled at the new power and swung it around to test its new strength, finding it able to stretch, this was going to prove very useful.

Pulling out the flash drive as soon as the data mine was done, Hokuto and Naruto bolted out of the place and made their way to where Naruto and his friends lived. Hopefully the data Naruto got would prove to be very useful. If not, it was fucking waste of time.

Little did he know was that as he was leaving, a man with a very expensive business suit stood on one of the buildings, he looked to be in a state of hunger as he looked at Naruto as if he was food.

''I will have that power, even if it was the last thing I do.'' said the man as he walked off. This man was none other than Ichirou Shido. The bastard that caused pain for both Naruto and Meiya in the past. Meiya, quite recently and Naruto when he was till in high school. Oh how Naruto was going to enjoy ripping his power away from him.

 **And scene.**

 **So that concludes the newest chapter to Dead Men Walk Again. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As well, Hokuto has finally made her presence known to all those who had been waiting patiently. She will have various infected abilities, but for now she is starting out with the Necromorph blades on the back and the claws. She will gain more but in due time.**

 **Chapter 7: Compromised.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Compromised

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **The last place we left our Hero, he had successfuly gained a new power being the Whipfist. As well, note mention Hokuto who has somehow the ability to make her body into that of a Necromorph. However she won't have the full transformation. Only the blades that come out the back and the claws will show. As well her overall performance is heightened to new heights.**

 **But with Naruto and Hokuto being able to hear the Glyphs they will be in one hell of a pickle. Now that they have a lead on what these Glyphs mean.**

 **Let's see what they get up to.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Compromised.

Walking into the house while throwing the flash drive into the air Naruto smiled while Hokuto tailed the virus.

Naruto had a very smug, cocky smile adorned on his face as he made his way to where the computor was and from there he handed the flash drive to Meiya who then handed it to Saya.

Plugging it in, they opened up the file it was saved to and what they saw was a set of Glyphs moving across the screen. But with them was what looked like an object that Naruto had seen in his dreams. The Marker.

But as they looked on at the Glyphs, both Naruto and Hokuto began to speak as if they were in a trance.

"Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off." they said as they stared at the moving Glyphs.

Saya and everyone gathered were scared beyond comprehension. Pulling the flash out, Naruto clutched his head while Hokuto dropped to the floor. Passed out cold.

"Okay new rule. No one put creepy stuff into the computor." said Takashi with Kohta nodding his head.

Naruto finally getting out of his little attack looked back up and found his head hurting beyond compare. It was like someone has put a very big book on Xenoligy into his mind. Looking at Hokuto he scooped her up and walked over to one of the bedrooms in the house.

"What the hell was that?" asked Toshimi walking up to the computor.

"I don't know. But there seems to be something about turning it off. But turn what off?" asked Saeko.

"That must be something to do with the steps." said Meiya as she picked up a set of notes next to the computor.

"What steps?" asked Shizuka.

I don't know. But according to the notes on these pieces of paper, there are steps to how to stop this. And with the data we have from Gentek we can get this done." said Meiya insightfully.

"Incase you didn't notice. Naruto-kun was going crazy. And so was that Hokuto. That thing must be playing with their heads." stated Kyoko.

"Oh I think he'll be okay. We must learn what we need to do to get rid of this infestation.'' said Meiya.

''Not up for discu-''

''Meiya-nii may be on to something. Should we wonder around in the dark trying to find a better way out of this shit. We'll be sitting here for a very long time. If that happens, we may as well die. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can all save those who are still human.'' said Saeko with Kyoko huffing at how she didn't approve of this and Meiya hugging her sister.

At that moment, Naruto walked into the room and saw that everyone was looking at him. Donning a confused expresion he walked over to them. That was when Kyoko grabbed him and pushed his head into her chest.

''I refuse for you to do anything to my Naruto-kun. I just refuse. He's been doing everything to save us and keep us alive. The last thing I want is to see him getting hurt.'' snarled Kyoko, but Naruto pushed her away from him.

''I'll do it. I agree completely with Meiya-chan. If we want any hope of surviving this, we need to understand what that thing really is.'' said Naruto as he walked over to the computor.

''But Naruto-kun.'' whined Kyoko.

''Relax. I'll be fine.'' said Naruto.

Hitting the open button on the computor for the folder, Naruto watched on as the Glyphs flew about on the screen. And instantly, his mind was taken over by the Glyphs.

''Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off.'' he repeated over and over again.

''See? We're getting no where. Turn it off.'' said Kyoko.

Fearing that she may be right, Saya's hand reached for the off switch to the computor only to stop when she heard what came out of Naruto's mouth.

''Follow the steps. Follow these steps. Step 1: Crawl into the Dark Machine. Step 2: The scr-''

Naruto didn't finish as his mind temporaryily collasped on itself and Naruto dropped to the floor after coughing up a large amount of blood. Jumping out of the chair, Saya caught the falling teen and held him in his arms. His face racked and riddled in pain as his breathing became sharp.

''See? This is what I was talking about.'' snapped Kyoko as she walked over to the unconscience teen and picked him up. Taking him to a room to sleep.

 **Naruto's dream.**

''Look tou-san. Look what I drew.'' shouted a little version of Naruto when his parents were still alive.

Walking over to Naruto was his father. Minato. He dropped down to Naruto's level and rubbed his fingers along his hair. What Naruto had drawn was not what any other little 6 year old kid would draw.

On the piece of paper was a strange object with two spires shooting up at the top and what looked to be strange Glyphs all over the paper. At the time, Kushina didn't know about this. And of course, being his age, Naruto didn't know what this meant either.

 **Dream end.**

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and found Kyoko sitting there, holding her head as she shook her head for what they did to him.

''Why did Meiya and Saeko agree to you doing that? Why did you agree?'' she said as Naruto saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Climbing out the bed, Naruto walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Stopping her musings, Kyoko looked up and found herself tackling Naruto to the ground while rubbing her face against her chest.

''I'll always be fine.'' he said as he stroked her head.

Bringing her face up to his she meshed her lips with his. This time it held more passion. More desire. Opening his mouth, Naruto felt her tongue enter his mouth and soon enouge a battle of tongue ensued as Naruto's hands and hers traveled all over each other's body.

Unfortunately, their exploration of each other was cut short as a knock on the door was heard.

''Naruto-kun. Can I talk to you?'' came the voice on the other side.

It was Saeko. And from the sounds of her voice, she sounded to be riddled with guilt. Looking into Kyoko's eyes, he smiled to her and kissed her again.

''I'll see you soon.'' said Naruto as Kyoko smiled lovingly to him and climbed off him, allowing him to go to the door.

Opening it up, Naruto found both Saeko and Meiya standing there. Both with tears running down their cheeks as they looked down.

''Alright ladies. What did I do wrong this time?'' asked Naruto.

''Nothing. It is us who did something wrong. We pressed you to look into those Glyphs and we got you injured. We're sorry.'' they both said as tears streamed down their cheeks.

''Look. If it makes you feel any better,what you girls did has opened up something that was surpressed. I knew I saw these symbols somewhere before. But I never knew where. I think I used to draw them when tou-san worked at Gentek.'' said Naruto.

''So you feel that you may know how to stop this?'' asked Meiya looking up.

''Yes. But we have to do it in intervals. I fear we may cause serious problems if we're not careful.'' said Naruto.

Just as they were about to continue, everyone in the house, including Hokuto who had finally woken up, heard an ear piercing scream coming from outside. Running to the front door they heard the sounds of gunshots echoing across the front lawn.

Pusing the door open they came to the sight of both Takashi and Kohta emptying clip after clip on a very large swarm that made their way to them. There was no end to the infected that crawled to them. But just as Naruto brought up his Claws, a very uneasy hum and rumble was heard as the sky darkned. Directly on the horizon where the Gentek building stood the very object that was what Naruto and Hokuto knew about. The Marker.

''What the fuck is that?'' asked Kohta as he reloaded the sniper rifle he had.

''The Marker. It has truly begun.'' said Hokuto as the blades appeared on her back with her claws showing.

But it didn't end there. All along Naruto's skin, the Glyphs appeared and he also felt his overall power increase to new heights. Just what could this be?

Helping the others to get into the Humvie, Naruto and Hokuto kept guard while the others got everything into the Humvie. It didn't take long and pretty soon, they were jetting off to find a new home. Naruto was having alot of fun mowing down enemies in his way while Hokuto used everything she had to provide backup for Naruto.

But just as they came to a stop, they found themselves at the one place that Naruto was dreading. The very home of Saya. Oh how the don was going to kill him. But there was no other place for them. Climbing out the car, Saya ran to the gate and banged on it. But with her banging on the gate, the noise alerted the zombies in the area.

Hearing a high pitched cry, they turned around and found at least 3 large hordes of Necromorph and zombie alike. Naruto got his Claws out and charged to the approaching runners. Him and Hokuto did everything they could to prevent the horde from getting to the house but just as Naruto went for the last kill, a gun shot was heard and he dropped to the floor clutching his right arm.

At that moment, a Brawler came into the clearing and charged Naruto who had his arms reverted back to their original state. Getting up he shifted his arms to his Claws only to have them turn back to normal. Hokuto saw this and charged thr Brawler, kicking it square in the face and launching the bastard away a couple feet.

Helping Naruto back to his feet she slung his arm around her and walked him to the gate only to have the Don. Saya's father hold out a gun.

''Take one step monster and I'll kill you.'' he said as he pulled the hammer back.

''Please tou-san. They're our friends.'' begged Saya to her father.

''They sought to harm you. I can't have them in here. Especially one which dumped you for a whore.'' said the Don as he pointed the gun at Naruto.

''But what did you do to him?'' asked Hokuto as she adjusted her grip on him.

The Don just smiled and pulled out the magazine. In the magazine was blue glowing bullets that no one had ever seen before.

''These bullets are call T-Virus Bullets. They are able to stop monsters like you in their tracks. But they are very expensive to make and take a very long time to be prepared. Very deadly to those like him. It's like a poison.'' said the Don as he shoved the magazine back into the gun.

''So you were the one who shot Naruto-kun.'' said Saeko.

The Don did nothing but nod his head having Saya and everyone gasp at what he had done.

''That boy can burn in hell for all I care. He has caused nothing but pain and suffering. Turning humans into him. Sick.'' he said as he squeezed the trigger. Sending another bullet into Naruto. This time close to his heart. Naruto just coughed up blood as Hokuto dropped Naruto to the floor to try and stop the bleeding.

''Leave here. We don't need any trouble from you.'' said the Don.

Hokuto did nothing but become so scared that she grabbed Naruto as took him away. Hopefully someone was around that could help prevent this from going further across his body.

With Naruto and Hokuto now out of sight, the Don turned to his daughter and smiled lovingly.

''I'm so glad you're safe.'' he said only to have Saya back away in disgust.

''Naruto-kun protected me. He protected each and everyone of us. He would never turn us into him. He doesn't know how to.'' barked Saya with Meiya trying to calm her down.

''Piss off Meiya.'' snapped Saya.

''He is and always will be one of those things. He has no place here.'' shouted the Don.

Saya didn't want to hear anymore of this and ran into her house. She didn't even want to look at her father. Seeing her mother there she sped past her and slammed her door. Locking it and just crying out for having Naruto driven out like that. And not to mention, now slowly dying thanks to the thing her father did to him.

Will he survive and return to her? Or will he die from the poison now coursing through his veins?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now dying thanks to two bullets in his body. These bullets stopped him from ever using his powers such as Claws, Whipfist, or Hammerfist at all. At least he still has his superhuman strength and speed. But will that also go? As well, Rika will make her appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Chapter 8: Revealed.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he had unlocked the first few steps of what needs to be done regarding the whole Marker business. Not to mention, the very object being revealed to them. Hokuto, having nearly half her DNA as a Necromorph, she has transformed into what she is.**

 **Having their base of operations compromised they sought a new home, only to wind up on the Don's door. Saya's father. As well as seeing that he hates Naruto for doing what he did, he has sent a dealy bullet into the virus construct. How will our hero face challenges with his powers sealed away thanks to a piece of bio engineered lead? Read and find out.**

 **But here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Revealed.

Jumping over the infected like they were just simple hurdles, Hokuto landed on the side of a building, her blades on her back embedding into the wall, holding her in place. In her arms, a badly injured Naruto. They had been on the run for about 6 hours and she needed to find a way to restore Naruto's powers while every single infected was trying to chew their limbs off. No pressure right?

''Naruto-kun. Hold on.'' she said as she used her blades to climb the building at incredible speeds.

By the time she made it up, she set Naruto down who was now waking up. Watching the teen wake up and get his bearings, his eyes landed on Hokuto who was looking down in what had happened.

''Urg. What's going on?'' asked Naruto as he slowly got up, flinching in pain and grabbing his arm.

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But you got shot. And right now I don't know what is going to happen now that you don't hold any form of powers. The Don said that the stuff inside those bullets can kill you.'' said Hokuto only to feel a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found herself staring up into Naruto's eyes. Seeing only sympathy.

''There is no need to feel bad for me getting shot. So what if I'm dying. I'm planning on using the time I have left to try and save as many people as possible. Will you help me?'' asked Naruto only to have Hokuto bring him into a hug.

''I'd be glad to.'' she said feeling Naruto return the hug.

She'd never admit it. But Naruto had actually stolen her heart. She felt a connection to him ever since she met him at Gentek. And now here she was. Alone with him, oh how she wanted to fuck him now. But she wanted to do it when he wanted it too.

''Hello? Is anyone on this frequency? We need help at the airport. We're being swarmed.'' came a voice over a radio.

Turning around and finding a dead soldier behind the one pillar. Naruto pulled his comms off and shoved it in his ear.

''This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Can we provide assisstance?'' asked Naruto.

''Uzumaki-Namikaze? Naruto? How are you...Never mind. My name is Rika. Right now we've got civilians getting chomped by weird things with blades coming out their back and other strange things.'' said the woman on the other end.

''Copy that, we'll get there now.'' said Naruto hanging up and grabbing the soldiers rifle being an M4A1 Carbine and 4 mags of ammo.

Nodding to Hokuto he ran to the edge and jumped off, having Hokuto scream at him for not doing that, and found that he still retained a few of his powers. He could still glide and do a few other things. Gliding to the next building the Hokuto in hot pursuit. Landing on the face of the building they sprinted up it.

After few minutes of hopping over buildings, Naruto and Hokuto landed on a building that had enough height needed to have them make it to the airport.

Nodding to each other. Naruto and her launched off and flew straight onto the runway and began their slaughter of the zombies and Necromorph that were there. Naruto emptied out on the monsters while Hokuto was having a blast swinging her claws around and blades. It only took a matter of minutes to have the entire base back in their control. Walking out came Rika and a handful of people who looked to be mercs. They all raised their weapons at Hokuto but Naruto jumped in the way.

''Don't you dare point your guns at her. She hasn't done anything wro-*cough* *cough* *cough*.'' Naruto began coughing very excessively as blood flowed down his mouth and onto the ground while his tendrils swirled around him.

Dropping to the floor he passed out as more blood came out his mouth and pooled. Hokuto dropped down and held him close to her, resting his head on her lap.

''Please be okay. Naruto-kun.'' she said very worried about her crush's safety.

 **Dream.**

Naruto found himself back in his young body again. His father showing him around the area where the scientists worked. He walked past an area where he saw what looked to be fanatical monstrous things that resembled humans once apon a time.

''This is our greatest achievement.'' said Minato stopping at a window and lifting Naruto up to see The Marker. It was full black and had strange red Glyphs everywhere.

''Turn it off.'' said Naruto going into a trance.

''What?'' asked Minato putting his son down.

''Turn it off. Turn it off.'' said Naruto in his trance like state.

''Snap out of it.'' said Minato grabbing his son.

''MAKE US WHOLE!'' shouted Naruto snapping his head to his father, scaring Minato to no extent.

 **Dream end.**

Waking up to find himself in the waiting area of the airport, he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

''I'm glad you've woken up.'' came a voice to the side of him.

Turning to see the woman he saw eariler there he only realised he hadn't taken a good look at her. Her purple hair was more longer and uniform top was opened to reveal her assets for him to bear witness to.

''You must be Rika.'' said Naruto getting up and flinching even more.

''I'm surprised.'' said Rika.

''What you mean?'' asked Naruto.

''Normally people would say: Where am I? You're the first who hasn't done that. And yes, I'm Rika. We've been holding our own here for quite some time now and with more of them and less of us we're counting the days we have left til we join them.'' said Rika lighting up a cigarette.

''I see. But now that we're here we have a chance.'' said Naruto with Rika nodding as she blew out some smoke.

''I agree. But just answer me one thing. What are you two?'' asked Rika as Naruto went to the window finding Hokuto outside swinging around her blades and clawing at air as if she was training in using them more effectively.

''I'm a product of the Blacklight virus and she is a result of some experiments. I don't know what though yet.'' said Naruto as he pulled off his shirt scrunching his face up.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Right where the bullet that hit him in the arm, a weird sack of red ooze that resembled puss rested right on his arm. Pulling up his shirt he found the same thing on his chest. This was not looking good.

''That doesn't look so good.'' said Rika.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' said Naruto.

''Heh, I like your attitude kid. We have our one oporative in the field right now. She said she was onto something big and requested she go and find it. We lost comms with her a day ago.'' said Rika.

''What was she going on about?'' asked Naruto.

''Apparently she said she may have found a cure to what has been done to our world. She went over to the morgue that held your body.'' said Rika as Naruto crossed his arms.

Just the meer mention of a morgue gave him the creeps. And why wouldn't they.

''*Sigh* I'll get her.'' said Naruto as he walked back to the chairs and grabbed his M4A1.

''Good. She goes by the name of Tsunade Senju. She also is our top medic.'' said Rika making Naruto don a shocked expression.

''What?'' she asked.

''Tsunade is my aunt.'' replied Naruto.

''Well then it will be one hell of a reunion.'' said Rika.

''That it will.'' said Naruto as he put in a new mag and cocked the gun.

Walking out he saw Hokuto training, but stopped when she spotted Naruto. Stopping what she was doing and walking up to him. She brought him into another hug and looked into his eyes.

''Where you going?'' she asked.

''To a morgue.'' replied Naruto.

''I'm going with.'' she said only to have Naruto shake his head.

''No. If things here get messy again, I want you to defend it. I promise I will be back.'' said Naruto.

''Don't be gone too long.'' she said only to have Naruto chuckle a bit.

''Yes mom.'' he replied earning a slap on his arm.

Walking out the gates of the airport he shot off to where this all started. The morgue he woke up in. It didn't take long for him to get to the morgue. It looked more creepy than when he woke up here. The front door was destroyed and only a small slit was open that allowed entry. Walking up to it he walked in and activated the flashlight attachment to the M4A1.

Walking slowly across the dark hallways, he could only feel a sense of hauntedness. Bodies littered the area along with bones of people. Blood painted the walls and the smell of death hung in the air. Yup, if there was one thing Naruto knew about his aunt. It was that she loved working in these type of scenarios. It was just like her to do that.

Hearing something move, he flashed the flash light in that position and found a knocked over plant. Slowly stepping back and slowly moving the rifle around, he looked around. But when his flash light hit the roof, a Necromorph jumped down and pushed him onto the ground. Taking a nice snack on his shoulder. Biting him to no extent. Trying desperately to grab his gun he heard the sounds of a gunshot and then the body of the monster dropped lifeless onto him.

''Next time you must focus on the weak points.'' came the voice of the person who saved him. And only Naruto knew who talked like that.

''Tsaunde-san.'' said Naruto as he spun around and hugged his aunt.

''Naruto-san. Look at you. You've grown up quite a bit.'' said Tsunade.

''What were you doing here?'' asked Naruto as he picked up his gun and cocked it.

''Trying to fix this fucking world. I heard that the tissue of patient zero was the perfect subject to create a vaccine. But I couldn't find patient zero.'' she said as she pulled out the mag for her pistol and found she had 7 rounds left. So she pushed the mag back in.

''Then maybe you can help me here.'' said Naruto pulling up his shirt to reveal the pussy sack on his chest.

''Yes. That could work. But how do you have this?'' asked Tsuande only to see the tendrils ripple around Naruto.

''I guess you could say that I'm dead already.'' said Naruto.

''Hm. Guess so. Okay. We need to get back to the airport. From there I can set up a basic lab and try and help you in that situation you're in.'' said Tsunade.

''Thanks.'' said Naruto as he and her walked out the morgue.

 **45 minutes later.**

Arriving back at the airport, Tsuande got to work on trying to see what was wrong with Naruto. Hokuto watched on with fascination as Tsunade took a scapel to one of the sacks and cut it open. To their surprise the wound on the sack just sealed up with no form of damages or leakage.

''Will you be able to fix this?'' asked Naruto putting his shirt back on after Tsunade had finished her examination of him.

''We will. Though I need more infected tissue. If you can find me more infected tissue on the place we were just at. I'd be very grateful.'' said Tsunade.

''Got it.'' said Naruto getting up and taking a hold of his assulat rifle only to have Rika grab the gun and yank it away.

''You can't have this thing. Take this.'' she said holding out an ACR-8.6 for him.

''Thank you.'' said Naruto taking the gun as well as 7 mags for the gun. Giving him a wink and letting him leave, he made his way out to find Hokuto smiling at him.

''Good luck.'' she said with a smile.

''You too.'' said Naruto as he made his way out the airport. Hell bent on having himself get fixed and back in the fight with his powers as his again.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter to Dead Men Walk Again. So Naruto has found his aunt being Tsunade and now that he knows she seeks to roll back this apocalypse they may have a fighting chance. But Naruto still feels he needs to help the ones he loves. Being Hokuto, Meiya, Seako, Saya, Shizuka and anyone else.**

 **As well, Rika has begun to take a liking to Naruto. This will be good no?**

 **Chapter 9: Don't Leave.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Leave

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we have left Naruto and Hokuto was where they have met up with Rika and even found Naruto's aunt. Tsunade.**

 **But with Naruto running badly out of time. Things will be getting seriously heated as Naruto combats both the infected and his own body trying to devour him.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Don't leave.

Walking around her house as she took in the tranquil environment that these people were given, Saya couldn't help but stress big time for Naruto who was lying somewhere along with Hokuto out there. Ducking between buildings and other things as the infected chased them like nothing ever was a good day.

Spotting her mother walking down the same corridor, she turned from her mother who smiled to her and walked away. Yuriko really didn't know what was eating her daughter, but if it was for Naruto being the reason she was doing this then she could do nothing but agree with Saya.

Her father was a very stubborn man and when he did something it was extremely hard to make him let go of it. Just to give Naruto to time neccessary to escape from Yuichirou was extremely difficult and she hoped to never go through that again.

''Saya-san still doing the cold shoulder?'' asked Meiya coming into view.

''Yeah.'' replied Yuriko.

''Sometimes I wonder what is going on in her head.'' said Meiya earning a chuckle from Saya's mother.

''I've asked myself that question too many times to know you will never know.'' said Yuriko as she walked off to try and reason again for the 5th time that day. Chalking up the amount of times she tried to well over 23 tries to get the Don to stop being a bastard and bring back Naruto.

After hearing from Meiya, Saeko and Kyoko about the powers Naruto held it proved just so much that they needed him back and help keep them safe. He was a very powerful being and they were in desperate short of powerful beings to help them.

Meiya walked along the halls and found Shizuka holding a crying Kyoko who was sobbing so much that Meiya mat fear that Kyoko will run out of tears to shed.

''I just miss him. What if he dies out there? He no longer has his powers remember.'' sobbed Kyoko as Shizuka stroked her back.

She put on a veryly convincing face that she was coping through it but on the inside she was in the same boat at Kyoko. Little did people know it was that she cried herself to sleep every night since Naruto leaving them like that. Being chased out like a dog just for dumping the Don's daughter? She just hated the thought of having the very person they cared for being chased out like that.

 **With Naruto.**

Jumping over buildings as he reloaded his ACR, he looked over his shoulder and fired at the extremely sized horde chasing him. Hunters, Brawlers and even a few infected that seemed to have the ability were on the building with him. Taking out a pack of C4 he threw it and increased his speed. Jumping off the building and detonating the pack he watched as infected were all burned from the explosion. Smiling at what he did he sped back to the airport where he found Tsunade standing there waiting patiently for him.

''You okay?'' she asked concerned.

''Yup. Got your samples.'' said Naruto holding up a bloody bag of infected body parts.

''Great work. This will help synthasise a cure for you. And after that one for the good of all mankind.'' said Tsuande as she held out a syringe.

Placing the bag down and taking the syringe he pulled up his shirt which revealed the sacks of infected material. Plunging the syringe into him, he watched as the sacks' fluid became more docile and he felt better again. These were made to help counteract the deadly agents in the virus. These stopped the cellular breakdown by a few hours to close to a day and it gave him a one up. But it didn't give him back his powers.

Getting the items inside, they went over to the lab as Hokuto came in through a hole in the roof. Her blades exposed and her pink tinted hair was slightly longer. Naruto couldn't help but admit that he was starting to like her. And he was pretty sure that she felt the same towards him.

She had been on a little scavanging raid. On her back, a large duffel bag filled with ammunition and and medcical items. Dropping the bag on the ground as Rika walked in. Turning to her, Hokuto smiled to her as she did the same.

''Got the supplies you wanted.'' said Hokuto as Rika got on her haunches a rummaged through the bag.

''Thanks a million Hokuto-chan. You must be exhausted. The day is yours.'' said Rika as Hokuto bounded out of the room to do what she wanted to do.

''Despite being one of the best people we've had. She still scares me with those things on her back.'' said Rika as she walked over to Tsuande who was doing an assesment on the body parts Naruto had gotten her.

''Well, she is after all a person who can control who she is. She hasn't lost herself in the infection.'' said Tsuande as she pulled out a small bone and layed it on the table next to her.

''And the boy?'' asked Rika making Tsunade stop what she was doing, lean on the table and gain a saddened expression.

''The infection has been spreading so fast that the stims I've been giving him are wearing out faster than what I had planned. Eventually it will kill him. I rate he has 3 weeks left to live.'' said Tsuande making Rika gain a saddened expression then a brilliant idea.

''Rika. What are you planning?'' asked Tsunade only to have the badass sniper run out the room.

''Seeing that he has a few weeks left to live, why don't I show him a good time. He is pretty cute after all.'' said Rika as she went over to Naruto's chambers which happened to be one of the office room areas of the airport.

Walking into the office he occupied, she found Naruto's room to be quite the surprise. Most of her soldiers had their clothes littering the area and toiletries would lay everywhere. But his was different. It was kept neat and tidy as she looked around. The bed was made and the window was open, welcoming in the cool air that breathed past the place.

Finding Naruto standing before the mirror with his shirt off. She licked her lips as she took in the young man before her. His back was ripped and a few scars patched his back. Even though there was a big one running along back it didn't do anything than add emphasise on how defined and rugged he was. Pulling off her jacket she sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. Slowly breathing eroticly onto his neck and pressing her breasts against his back.

''How about you and I have some fun.'' she purred into his ear.

''What's gotten into you?'' asked Naruto showing no form of struggle against her, which showed contradiction in his words and actions.

''You may not be around for much longer. So why don't I help remove some of your worries?'' she suggested as she licked his ear which sent shivers of pleasure along his body.

''Maybe later. After all we're working now.'' said Naruto making Rika's eyes shoot open in knowing what he meant, but she smiled evily knowing that she had him.

''So you admit that you want me?'' she asked in a whisper.

''It could mean that.'' said Naruto as he spun around and pushed her against the wall and went to suck on her neck.

Rika, just held onto the young stud as she moaned. Feeling his tongue and lips along her neck, clearly sending her into a frenzy where she wanted this more than anything ever. After a few minutes Naruto rectracted his mouth from her neck and kissed the little red mark he left.

Realising he stopped, she looked at him with a playful angry face as she went to touch the hickey Naruto gave her.

''I little something to remember me by.'' said Naruto huskily as Rika took this opportunity to smash her lips onto his. Taking a few steps back, Naruto's knees hit the cot in the room and he and Rika fell ontop of it. Breaking from the kiss with a train of saliva still connecting them, Rika looked into his eyes and smiled at him with lust and want.

''We can pick this up tonight.'' she purred as she got off him and made her way to the door. Picking up her jacket she threw it on and winked at him. Naruto just smirked at this notion and got ready for his next mission.

But as he got ready he heard someone slam into his door. Spinning as fast as he could in fright he found himself staring at a blade that was from only one person he knew.

''Have a nice time sucking her face off?'' came the voice of Hokuto.

''Shit.'' cursed Naruo as he watched Hokuto walk into the room. clearly holding a face of hatred to whoever it was. It was either him, Rika, the infected or all of the above.

''What do you mean?'' asked Naruto trying to act innocent only to feel the blade press more harder against his neck.

''Don't give me that shit. I saw you with that bitch. How could you just do that to her?'' asked Hokuto clearly very angry. So it was the first option on who she was pissed off at.

''Listen Hokuto-chan.'' started Naruto with Hokuto blushing at the suffix. ''When this war is over man will need to repopulate the Earth. So if I wish to have a few more wives than usual. Then so be it.'' said Naruto only to have Hokuto slam him against the wall.

''You wish to put your cock into another woman? Fine. Put it in me then.'' she spat with Naruto's eyes widening at what just came out her mouth.

''Come again?'' asked Naruto.

''I said if you wish to fuck another woman, why not do it with...'' trailed Hokuto as she realised what she said. She indirectly confessed to him. What had she done?

But before she could think of a way to stop Naruto from thinking what she said at it being simple misinterpretation, she was pulled into a seering kiss from Naruto as he slipped his hands around her body. Preferably her waist. Hokuto's eyes widened but soon enough closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close to her as she pushed her mounds against his chest. Deciding to get adventurous, Naruto's one hand left her waist and traveled to her ass while the other moved North to grope her one breast eraning a moan from her. Breaking from the kiss, Hokuto smiled to him now knowing that he felt the same as her. But just before they were about to continue a shriek of something horrid piecred their ears.

''ZOMBIES!'' came a cry from one of the soldiers on patrol.

Alerted to the sounds, the two ran out with Naruto grabbing his coat and ACR and stopping just outside the glass doors as a Hunter and Brawler plowed through the glass walls, taking down several soldiers with them.

''Rika-chan. We must get out of here. We've been compromised.'' said Naruto seeing her walk into the room.

''Agreed. Get everyone into the Humvies and ensure they don't stop for anything. Here take this.'' said Rika as she threw him a .45 Magnum.

Liking the gun he was alos tossed 72 bullets for the gun. The two sped off with Naruto putting the gun into his pocket and grabbing his ACR from his back and cocked it. The two raced along to the lab where Tsunade was found putting vials of unfinished samples into a case. Looking up she nodded to them. And closed the case. Running out, Naruto spotted a little girl in the distance. She looked to be crying and holding a teddy bear. Spotting another Hunter making its way to the girl, he looked to Hokuto.

''Ensure everyone gets on board.'' said Naruto as he zoomed to the girl.

Pulling out the Revolver, he aimed the gun and fired it. The bullet zoomed past and hit the Hunter square in its head. The thing dropped to the ground and died instantly. Taking the girl's hand the two sped off.

''Nii. You will protect me right?'' she asked as they ran.

''Count on it little one.'' said Naruto as he stopped at the Humvie and threw her in the car. Several soldiers drove along and got onto the mounted weapons on them. Spotting a few infected in the area, they hosed them down in bullets. Hokuto ran along side Naruto who was guarding the one Humvie. The one which held the litt girl in it.

Something was very wrong. The seemed to be more violent and more aggresive than the last time they were here. But their little crusade of getting away came to a stop when they watched a building come down and block their path. Infect swarmed around the alternate routes and the sounds of a powerful shriek was heard. Looking over to the area it came from, they spotted a monster that they thought could never even exist. It looked humanoid, but it was so deformed it may even give a grown man nightmares at what he was seeing. ( **A.N.** Supreme Hunter).

Taking his ACR, Naruto pointed the rifle and began to unload on the thing. But the monster let out a low growl as he fired off several tendrils. Eyes widened as the tendrils skewered a few people. converting all of them into bio-mass, the Hunter laughed as it walked over to them.

Thinking that he was going nowhere, Naruto threw his ACR into the car and got into a stance similar to that of the Super Saiyans from that TV show he loved so much.

''Naru-kun, what are you doing?'' asked Hokuto as she sliced another infected in half.

Watching the tendrils around Naruto, her eyes widened as the answer came clear to her. Naruto was forcing his powers into overdrive which would cause him to increase the infection rate of the virus in him.

''Naru-kun. Stop it. You have to. You will die.'' said Hokuto.

''I don't care. This thing is showing us flames. We must kill it.'' said Naruto as his Claws swirled to life around him but vanished again as they came to life.

''I can take him on. Just stop.'' begged Hokuto turning to the car to see Tsunade working frantically on trying to synthasize a cure for Naruto. He was surely putting her through her paces with him trying to use his powers again.

''You won't even last.'' said Naruto as he pushed more bio-mass into his arms, this time causing a half transformed Claws to appear. The full finger blades were there, but half the tendrils were not even there.

But with his powers taking on this form, blood flowed down his nose and left eye. Showing signs that he was pushing his body to the limit. Hokuto was extremely worried now about him doing this. She could see the blood flowing down his body, she didn't want Naruto in so much pain. And right now he was most likely in alot of pain.

Watching his break into a sprint, she could only stay and guard the convoy as they tried to fend off the enemies of infected coming for him. Things were not looking good at all for them. They just hoped everything was going well with Saya and the others.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has done something severely stupid, with him forcing his powers into overdrive, knowing full well that they are locked up tight and can never be opened again. Not until Tsunade has made the cure for him.**

 **As well, his own body is more liable to giving out on him in the state he is in now. I would do the same if I were in his place. I'd do it to protect the one I love. Thanks for reading.**

 **As well, as stated in Crimson Lord Naruto, I'm going to be creating a new fanfic. One where Kushina and Kyuubi fall in love and the people hate the choise she has made. As it will be an unholy union between a demon male and a human female. But it won't be tied to the whole shinobi things oh no. I am going for a more different approach. It will be released most likely later this year.**

 **Again. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm So Sorry

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we left our hero, the airport had been copromised and they had left. But along the way. They had been attacked by a new form of infected known as the Supreme Hunter. Deciding to take on the best in one go, Naruto has forced his powers into overdrive. Resulting in the infection in him to be sped up. How will he act now, knowing that his body is dying on him now?**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: I'm So Sorry.

Right now the group could only stare on in awe as Naruto moved at break neck speeds. His Claws barely holding to stay active as he sprinted. The tendrils swirled in a voilent manner as they slowly receeded back into Naruto's skin, but was pushed back out as Naruto pushed his body to its absolute limits. Hokuto, watching her love interest do this, shed a tear for him. Seeing him do this while she wanted to help him out, couldn't as she needed to help the convoy. And on top of that the miniguns on the roofs of some of the Humvies, had run out of bullets.

So she had to stay with them. Naruto had arrived at the Supreme Hunter and jumped into the air, only to be grabbed by the thing and slammed into the ground. Coughing up blood as he impacted the tar. He watched as the beast laughed at him through a low growl. Slowly getting up to find that his healing factor was slowly giving out, as the wounds on his body were still there. Sacrificing his left Claw to compensate the Reganeration factor. Watching as his left arm returned to normal his eyes widened in shock. When the tendrils that left his skin and returned to be under it, it revealed his entire arm covered in blood. Realising this, his arm lost all feeling and now hung limply by his side. Great.

Jumping into the air as he drove the Claw down, he sent it into the ground, sending up his signature Critical Mass Attack. Ground Spike Devastation. But with him not being in a Critical Mass state and his Claws being what they are, it was a very weak attack that just brought up a few spikes that just grazed the beast. And once again the beast laughed as it reared up and literaly slapped Naruto away, sending him through 3 buildings.

"Naru-kun!" shouted Hokuto as she sliced a Necromorph in half.

Slowly getting up. Naruto took a step forward and immediately dropped to his knees. Looking down he grunted in pain as a steel pipe was going through his gut. Grabbing the pipe he slowly pulled it out. This was not looking good. But as he slowly made his way to the monster, the Glyphs were once again seen in his vision. As his episode was happening, a Necromorph jumped down from the ledge above him and stabbed him through the gut. Coughing up a lot of blood he looked to see Hokuto sprinting at him, her blades and claws at the ready to kill the thing latched onto him.

''Do you not wish to die?'' came the voice in his mind.

''I'll never give in.'' replied Naruto.

''Will you accept my gift? The very power of the Necromorph? An agent of the Marker?'' asked the voice.

''I'd hate to admit it. But I accept. But only for a few minutes.'' said Naruto.

And his fate was sealed. His eyes shot open to reveal a full black sclera, his iris changed to be pure yellow and his body was racked with pain. His canines lengthened and his body turned into a beast of nightmares.

Hokuto from her position was sprinting to meet her beloved when she saw this happen. Coming to a seering halt, she watched as two blades that were serated on one side cmae bursting out his back and Glyphs appeared on his skin.

Looking dead in the eyes of the Necromorph, Naruto grabbed his face and with one flex of his hand, the infected's head burst in an explosion of blood. His hand now covered in blood Naruto got onto his haunches and rushed the Supreme Hunter. With his new and improved speed and strength he was able to slam into the beast and knock it down. Hokuto was so stunned at the sheer power Naruto now held. Was this because of the Marker's influence much like her? But just as she was about to help Naruto, she dropped to the floor clutching her head, Glyphs appeared and burned onto her skin as she screamed in pain. Rika, seeing this, pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger. Hokuto dropped to the floor.

Hearing the gunshot, Naruto looked over to Hokuto. In his frenzied, infected rage, he began to feel more and more at anger as he stared at the body of Hokuto. Looking to Rika, he bared his teeth and charged to her. Rika saw this and ordered her men to point their weapons just in case at Naruto. She watched as he jumped into the air and bring down both his blades. Ready to purge her from existance. But that was when the astonishing happened. Jumping out of the car and into the way of Naruto, was the little girl. Not being able to stop, Naruto's eyes returned to normal and at the last minute, he regained his senses and the blades penetrated her kidneys. She coughed up blood and Naruto began to shed tears.

''Little one. Why?'' asked Naruto as she gave him a weak smile.

''You've finally woken up. Nii, she didn't kill...Hokuto-san.'' said the girl making Rika nod her head and pull out the magazine.

''It was...a tranq dart.'' she added as she coughed up more blood.

''I...I...'' said Naruto as the little girl placed her hands onto his face, cupping his cheeks.

''It's alright nii... I'm going...home. My...parents...and...nee-san...they're waiting.'' she said as she closed her eyes.

''No...no...nononononononono. Don't leave me. Tsunade-san. Give her some shots. Stims? Adrenaline? Roids? Anything!'' begged Naruto as he held her in his arms watching Tsunade shake her head.

''I'm sorry Naruto-san. But you killed her.'' said Tsuande.

''No. NO! I'll never accept this!'' shouted Naruto earning a slap through the face from Rika.

''Naruto. We need to move. Your actions did this, you killed her. If you didn't allow that power to overwelm you, you'd be fine. We're leaving, we'll hold a ceremony for her. Grab Hokuto.'' snapped Rika surprising Tsunade.

Doing as she instructed, Naruto grabbed Hokuto and placed her into the humvie. Getting into the car, Naruto's Necro Phase ( **A.N.** Calling his Necromorph power that). vanished and he watched as his blood pooled around him. His infection rate had increased to the point where he is now on death's door. Collapsing in the car, Tsunade got to work on him. Patching up his wounds and doing everything she could to save him. She had no choice but to multitask. She had to get this cure done now.

Pulling up to a excluded area, they got everyone inside. Naruto was breathing heavily as the Glyphs on his skin glowed a voilent red colour. Tsunade knew time was not on her side. She had to get the cure done. Getting everything set up in an office as her lab, she found a few bottles of purified air, a breather and some IV drips. This was perfect. Putting Naruto on these things, she got started. She knew she needed a sample of Naruto's DNA, but she just couldn't do it. Not to her own nephew.

''Do it.'' came a voice.

Looking down she found Naruto looking at her with the breather still on his face. His eyes burned with fury as knowing what she was planning on doing.

''But I can't.'' she replied as she held the scalpal in her hand which was now shaking badly.

''Do it. Remember, I'm doing this to regain the power I had to save us.'' added Naruto.

''Are you sure about this?'' asked Tsunade knowing that Naruto was stubborn when he put his mind to it.

''Yes. Do it.'' said Naruto as he turned his face from her and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

Walking up to him, she placed the scalpal on his arm and began to cut. Naruto's screams pierced the room with such anguish and power. Everyone did their best to ignore what was happening. Even Hokuto who was awake and feeling fine, tried her best to not concerntrate on the noise being made by Naruto. Tsunade felt tears run down her cheeks as she pushed further with the knife. But she had to push through it. FInally getting the piece of flesh she wanted she found his entire arm filled with wriggling worm like tendrils. But they looked to be pretty docile. No doubt from the infection in him. Sewing up the wound she told him to relax in the bed as she went out the room to synthasize the cure for him. Choosing this to be the best time to get some rest, Naruto closed his eyes to find himself in a dream.

He was in a very dark forest, mist rolled in from Kami knows where. Shadowy figures flowed past his vision, whispering things to no one.

''Naruto.'' he heard.

Spinning around so fast he looked as to who said that. But he found no one.

''Naruto.'' he heard again but this time behind him.

Turning around he was greeted with the sight of seeing the little girl he killed today run past, laughing as she played with what looked to be a doll.

Deciding to follow the girl he found that it was difficult to move. As if the air itself was tough and course. Preventing him to move at the usual speed he would. Spotting the girl he reached out his hand only to hear a cry of an infected out of nowhere, causing the girl to get scared and run off. Cursing his luck he ran after her. Damn she moved fast.

After a series of twists and turns, Naruto finally had her dead in his sights. Zeroing in on her he reached out his hand to the crouching, crying girl. Slowly turning around, she looked into his eyes as she burst into flames. Naruto stood there stunned at what he was seeing. Her skin melted, her eyes burned. A grueling sight to see for any person.

''Make us whole!'' she screamed.

Snapping his eyes awake to find a weight on his chest, he looked down to find a mop of pink tinted hair on his right side and a mop of purple hair on his left. Both lovely girls had Naruto perfectly pinned and he couldn't even move. Feeling pretty confident at what was going on, Naruto closed his eyes as he wiggled his arms free and brought them close. Though it was very painful for his one arm seeing that Tsunade did a bit of surgery on it, and his healing factor having repaired a good portion of the wound, he heard them sigh as he felt asleep once again with both girls sighing in contentness.

But in the one office was Tsunade. Shaking her head at what she was seeing she just knew this was going to end badly. She had managed to power up a computor using a small wind turbine she found on the roof she felt absolute guilt and sorrow. Reason being was that she scanned the infection rate in Naruto's cells being the good ones of the Blacklight virus. And then the ones to help synthisize a cure for the T-Virus in the cells of his body using the infected parts. Sadly, Naruto would have to remain bedridden for the time alocated for the healing process to take place. And even that was a big issue. The infection rate of the T-Virus was so high in Naruto's cells that she feared the worst where the cure would just be too weak and Naruto would die. She drew up a probbability on the screen and no matter what formula she used, she always came to the same value of survival for Naruto.

It read:

Surivival count: Uncertain

That was an extreme value and she would never know if Naruto would be strong enough. She had to hide this knowledge from Naruto. She just didn't want him to suffer. But he was already suffering and the way his body was decaying, was just further proof that he needed this. What should she do? There were people who loved Naruto, and she knew that if he died, they'd be sad as hell. What was she supposed to do?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has let the Marker voices take over his body for unbelievable power. Sadly in the wake of it, he has killed the little girl by accident. And now he's had a dream where she is about to die.**

 **Yes I took the idea from Mass Effect 3 will that kid. I thought it would be good. So yeah. As well, the odds of Naruto surviving the cure now made is very slim, and Tsunade fears the worst. Just what will she do?**

 **Who knows, only me.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 11. Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Regretful Decisions

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we have left Naruto was where he had almost killed himself but had managed to take down the Supreme Hunter. But now he has killed the little girl he has saved, all because in his frenzied state, he thought Rika shot Hokuto.**

 **But trust me. It doesn't end there.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Regretful Decisions.

Waking up to find herself still at her desk, Tsunade stretched her tired limbs. Looking to the right of the desk rested the completed serum which was the cure for Naruto. She still felt uneasy about giving it to him. Infact, she didn't want to give it to him. She too saw the news about the shooting where Naruto lost his life. And now she just got him back. She couldn't lose him again.

But he was still dying. So it was either, let him die from the infection in him, or give it to him and he dies. The survival odds were still the one thing which haunted her. She made up her mind. She hid the syringe. But just as she was about to close the drawer, Rika came into the room.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The cure for Naruto." replied Tsunade in a down tone.

"That would make someone very happy. So why aren't you?" asked Rika confused.

"Because if I give it to him, he could die. I can't lose him when I just got him back." said Tsunade.

"He has to know sooner or later." replied Rika.

"I know. But I just can't." said Tsunade.

"Anyway, we need to move. Scouts have spotted many Brawlers and Supreme Hunters making their way here. We can't take them all on and Naruto can't afford to go into that crazed form again." said Rika with Tsunade agreeing with her.

"I'll pack up the gear." said Tsunade.

Pulling the syringe out she wrapped it up in bandage to conceal it. Putting it in a cooler box she packed up her stuff and walked over to the humvie.

Standing there was Naruto, his body now had burn marks and his left eye was bloodshot. He looked to be pushing his body to just stand up. Tsunade was racked with guilt on what her nephew was going through. It pained her so to see him in so much pain.

"Hey Tsunade-san." said Naruto as he smiled to her which was strained.

"Hey Naruto-kun." she said with a crooked smile as she threw her stuff into the humvie.

"Any progress with the cure for me?" asked Naruto full of hope.

"It's not yet done. In a few days." lied Tsunade.

She felt awful about lying to him, but she had to to prevent him from knowing about the cure being finished.

"Well, don't take too long. Please." said Naruto.

"I'll do my best." said Tsunade as she climbed into the vehicle.

Naruto climbed onto the roof and Hokuto drove into a sprint as they moved across the area. Naruto really needed the cure now. He was pushing his body to its absolute limits. And not to mention the transformation he did when he allowed the Marker into his mind put a very heavy strain on his body.

Coming to a stop and seeing what was infront of them, their eyes widened in fear. Right infront of them was an army sized horde. Just waiting there. But the one thing that scared them was the fact that there was a super tall infect right behind them. How could a virus make something like that? ( **A.N.** Goliath. Prototype 2).

The miniguns spinned to life and began to fill the infect full of holes. But the Goliath was not having any of it. Bringing up its super sized mattol thing, it destroyed the one humvie in one go. Flames and car parts went flying everywhere.

"Get everyone out of here!" screamed Rika.

Every humvie spun around and drove off in the opposite driection, in hopes of losing the monster. After a series of winding roads and a few dead ends, they finally stopped, Naruto got off the humvie and looked around while he pulled out the ACR in the back seat and reloaded it.

"How many of us are left?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We lost 3 people. But that humvie that that thing stepped on, had all our munitions, food and medical supplies." said Rika.

Survival was now looking grim. With no ammo, food and medical supplies they would more be safer on death's door.

"Either way we need to find more. Any ideas as to where we can look?" asked Naruto.

"There are a few shops close by. As well as a petrol station. We can salvage what we can there." said one of the soldiers.

"Good. Now we just need a place to set up camp." said Tsunade.

"How about there?" asked Naruto pointing at an abandoned warehouse not too far from where they were.

"That can work. Everyone, move out." said Rika.

Everyone climbed back into their humvies. It wasn't much of a far drive. Literally 10 minutes and they were there. Climbing out they took out their gear and made themselves at home. Spotters were set up on the roof to keep an eye out for any infected or other survivors. All abled bodies were placed in scavanging teams and the others being women and children were to just sit tight.

Naruto already had his little area set up with a cloth on a railing overhead to act as a makeshift wall. His cot was set up and his weapons were layed out on a desk he found in the warehouse office area.

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice outside.

It was Hokuto. Pulling the curtain aside, Naruto let her in and sat down on the bed. She looked to be in a state of panic. Sitting down next to her Naruto slung an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She let loose and cried into his chest.

"There there." said Naruto as he stroked her back.

"Are we ever going to get you back to normal? You've done so much, and yet you're in so much pain." said Hokuto.

"Hoku-chan. I promise. Once Tsunade-san has put a stop to the infection in me, I'll do my best to protect everyone here." said Naruto.

"But you've always been there. So why don't we be there for you?" she asked.

Before Naruto was about to say anything. Hokuto grabbed his face and pulled him into a seering kiss. His eyes widened, his thoughts raced as the girl moaned into the kiss. Slowly his eyes closed and he kissed her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Exploring each other's mouths as their tongues danced about inside.

Braking from the kiss, Hokuto looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Can I spend the night here with you?" she asked.

"Of course." said Naruto.

Laying down on the bed, they soon drifted into a blissful sleep. Hokuto moved her head onto Naruto's chest while he lay there. His eyes wide open and asking the one question. Why was he seeing these memories of his past rather when he was alive these things never came up.

But that was when he gained another flashback at the meer thought of it.

 **Flashback.**

"Tou-san. Look." said Naruto as he drew yet another picture of the Marker with Marker script all over it. This was getting out of hand now. Minato thought it would be a good idea to see what would happen if a child was in contact with the Marker, but nw he saw that it was affecting Naruto in more ways than one.

The first was where he'd draw all over the place in Marker script. Everywhere. On notes from scientists, the walls, even on the TV in Minato's office.

The next issue was the attacks his son would have. Naruto would be fine for one minute and then the next, he'd just snap and grab whatever sharp object he could find, chase people around with it yelling out the words: Make us whole while trying to gut them.

And then after 5 or 10 minutes, he'd stop as if nothing happened. Minato just smiled at his son as he took the seventh image Naruto had drawn that day. He had to stop this.

"Naruto? There is something I want to try. Can you do it for me?" asked Minato.

"Sure tou-san. What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Come with me." said Minato.

 **Flashback end.**

Opening his eyes he felt that he should return to Gentek. He had to know what he used to draw. Maybe the drawings would give him some clues as to what this mess was. Finding it was now the next morning he looked down at the peaceful sleeping Hokuto who layed on his chest.

Slowly climbing out of the bed, not waking up Hokuto he made his way out to find there was a meeting happening. Joining into the meeting he looked at the people gathered. They were giving a rundown of the materials they had so far.

"Any luck with the shops?" asked Rika.

"None. All shops are looted bone dry. Most of the foods we have are spoiled and the rest is just snacks. Water is contaminated and our petrol is nearly out." said one of the people.

"We need venture out further. The infected are getting more aggressive. If we send out a team of soldiers then we'll risk the lives of our people here." said another.

"But we need to secure the safety of our food and water. We'll starve to death if we don't have anything." said Tsunade.

"I agree. So we'll put our units on a wider perimeter. That way we can secure a stronger border." said Rika.

"Agreed. It's decided." said Naruto.

"Planning on going out?" asked Rika with Naruto nodding.

"The more hands the better. Even if we *cough* *cough* *cough*." Naruto coughed excessively as blood sprang from his lips and covered his hand. The infection was in its final stages of nearly killing him. It was only a matter of time.

"You sure you can handle this?" asked Rika concerned for the boy.

"I got this." said Naruto as he left.

"You've got to give him the cure." said Rika in a whisper to Tsunade.

"I know. But what if he dies?" asked Tsunade.

"He's already dying. Do you think he'd enjoy being in so much pain?" asked Rika with Tsunade hanging her head in shame.

"No. I guess not." said Tsunade as she walked off.

The next day Naruto got ready for his run to one of the stores, one quite far away from the settlement. He planned on getting as much items as possible to help avoid the run out of their supplies. But with his infection continuing, he'd have to watch it. Hokuto was going in a different group than he was and he told her to be careful which she responded to with a kiss on his cheek.

Leaving in their respective convoys they drove off to the only store in a 30 klick radius of their base. It had everything they needed, foods, water, medicine, even ammo found in the back. Cheering at finally gaining supplies as well as hitting the motherload, they began to load the truck with the supplies. But as the last of the items were being loaded on. An ambush of Brawlers came from no where and killed those who were by the truck. Screams were heard as people were devoured.

Naruto dropped what he had and bolted out of there. If they were amushed he had to find Hokuto, those who were there were already dead. As he passed a corner, a Brawler jumped down from the roof and slammed him onto the ground. Once pinned, the Brawler sought on eating its prey. Forcing his hand into its Claw state, it transformed with Naruto coughing up blood from the forcing of using powers. Slamming the bladed fingers into the thing's head it dropped to the ground and died. Naruto deactivated his Claw and sprinted to meet Hokuto.

Meeting back at base he saw it was deserted. The building was damaged, rubble layed everywhere and the smell of death hung in the air. A child layed next to her mother, holding her teddy which was covered in blood. It was a grueling sight to see. Seeing a woman laying under a some beams he went to investigate the body to see it move. Sprinting to her, he grabbed the beams and tried to lift. This would be easier of he could use his strength to get it off. But his powers were now all sealed.

"Naruto? You're alive." said the girl looking up at the teen.

"Yes. I am. Just hold still, I'll get you out of here." replied Naruto as he tried to get the thing off her.

"Naruto-san?" came a voice behind him.

Turning around he saw it was Tsunade. Relieved to see her alive he told her to help him get the beams off the woman. But it was no use, the beams were just too heavy. Next thing, a cry was heard making them stop and turn around to find a pack of Brawlers. The woman hung her head at what was to happen.

"Leave me." she said.

"No." replied Naruto as he continued to lift.

"There is a bike I found and hid. Take it. It still has petrol in it." said the woman.

This was the part Tsunade hated the most. The leaving of a friend behind. The sheer thought of being powerless was just too much to bear. Reluctantly she let go of the beam and grabbed Naruto.

"We have to leave." she said.

"What? I'm not leaving her." snapped Naruto only to be slapped through the face.

"We must push forward to survive. Come." she said as she yanked Naruto's hand.

"No!" he called out.

 **Play Miley Cyrus When I Look At You.**

"Live on. Young man." she said as the Brawlers dove in for their snack.

Finding the bike under a cloth, Naruto climbed onto the thing and started it up. Looking behind her to see many infected sprinting at them, Tsunade jumped onto the bike and Naruto punched it. But just as they were thinking that they'd get away. One of the Brawlers knicked her leg, injuring it beyond measure.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Never better. Keep going." said Tsunade as they continued on their way.

Coming to a stop to patch up her leg, they pressed on further. Naruto pulled out a map and began to scan for any places they could find to rest for the night. Jumping back on the bike they headed in a random location. But fate was not on their side as the bike ran out of juice. Forcing the pair to walk. Night was fast approaching, ducking in and out of buildings as infected monsters walked the halls. Hungry for something to eat.

Tsunade was really feeling under the weather. Her leg was in pain and all she could feel was the infected's virus wiggling around in her body. Stopping for a few hours, Naruto pulled out some crackers and the two ate in silence. Naruto watched as Tsunade struggled to eat the crackers. But nevertheless they were able to finish them.

Hitting the road again as dawn broke they pushed further on. Tsunade now sported a very noticable limp in her walk as the infection was growing more and more. Collapsing on the road, Naruto ran to help her. She was on fire. Slinging her one arm around him, Naruto hefted her up and walked into another warehouse filled with Containers.

Setting her down and assesing the bandage, he found the wound infested with maggots and a very noticable change in her muscle. She was slowly turning. Tsunade could only bow her head in defeat and reached into her pocket.

"Naruto. Take this." she said holding out the syringe.

"What is it? What does it do?" asked Naruto taking it.

"Something I should've given you, a long time ago...when I finished it." she replied weakily.

"What is it?" again asked Naruto.

"The cure for you." replied Tsunade.

"But you said you haven't finished it." said Naruto confused to hell.

"I lied." responded Tsunade.

"Wha..." said Naruto clearly dumbfounded.

"I just couldn't bring myself to give you it. I ran test after test on it and found no other way to alter it to give the same effects as a cure without killing you. You had a very little chance of surviving. That's why I didn't give you it." replied Tsunade with tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"You...Lied?" said Naruto with disbelief in his eyes.

"I love you Naruto. Now leave." said Tsunade.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Naruto as he latched onto her and drew her close.

"I know. That's why I'll make the choice for you." replied Tsunade as she took the knife in Naruto's boot and sliced her throat.

Shocked at what she did, Naruto caught his falling aunt and held her in his arms.

"Tsunade!" said Naruto as she smiled weakily at him.

"This is...the only way...for you to...go." said Tsunade as tears now flowed down Naruto's face. From the entrance, Brawlers massed into the warehouse, hungry for the flesh of their prey.

"You must go...Naruto. Push forward. And change the world. Don't pray to Kami...in a world that doesn't have one." she said pointing at a hole in the warehouse walls.

Getting up and taking the syringe with him, Naruto shot through the hole at full force. Not even bothering to look back as he knew if he did, he'd never look away again. Leaving her stranded like that was the hardest thing he had to do.

Tsunade watched the slowly shrinking form of her nephew. As he ran she witnessed a flashback of when he did the same when he visited her when he was but a child. His back toward her as he ran back home.

"Oh, that's right." said Tsunade as she stretched out her hand, only to have a Brawler latch onto it.

Naruto shut his eyes closed as he continued his sprint. Tears rolled thick and fast down his face. Not containing it anymore he cried out in a loud shout as he experienced the lose of his only family he had left. He was all alone now. No more relatives. He was the last of his family.

 **End song.**

Dropping to the floor a good 10 mikes away from the warehouse he just collapsed in tears. He just cried and cried. Why did Kami have to be so cruel to him? Why did he have to lose everything? Again. Why? Why?

But throughout the haze of sadness his mind snapped and he looked at the syringe Tsunade gave. It gave off a very uneasy purple colour as it moved inside the tubing.

"You had a very little chance of surviving." echoed Tsunade's words in his head.

"I'll take that gamble. To change this world and avenge those that have died." said Naruto as he pulled the cap off and shoved the needle. Slowly pushing its contents in his body felt like it was thrown in an inferno. His body shook violently as tendrils swirled to life around him. Many infected shot out to him and buried him under their weight as they bit and chewed away at him. But they were blasted off him as an explosion of tendrils burst to life around him. His body encased in a tendril like swirling armor, Making his right hand into a fist he watched as tendrils swirled powerfuly around it and vanished to reveal a very sinister looking blade. It was serated on one side and extremely sharp on the other.

Turning around and spotting a Brawler running at him, he charged for the thing, finding his speed was increased to a new unimaginable height. Juming into the air along with the Brawler, they met in the center and ended on the opposite sides of each other. Staying like that for a few minutes, Naruto turned around and the Brawler fell into two parts down the middle.

"Yeah. I'm back baby." said Naruto as his arm changed back to normal and he bolted off to find Hokuto.

After a few minutes he found them slowly dying in an office park. Rika was slashed across the chest and she had lost alot of blood. Hokuto was in the worse of it as she had one of her blades missing and so was her right arm. Half her face was also covered in blood. Both had lost a lot of blood and looked into Naruto's eyes which were as cold as ice.

"Do you seek to live?" he asked.

Slowly nodding to him, Naruto brought out his Claws and walked over to them. Reaching into his mind to find that the T-Virus bullets that the Don shot at him was mutated from the cure Tsunade had created, it now served as a way to infect others and turn them into people like him. Evolved.

Slamming his Claws into the two girls, they screamed in pain as the blades drove further into them. But that was when Naruto began to pump his essence into them. Their eyes snapped shut and their jaws clentched as their bodies were assaulted by the Blacklight virus. The wound on Rika's chest burst into a mass of tendrils that began to sew the wound shut while Hokuto's missing blade reappeared in a swirling mass of tendrils and her right arm appeared as well.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled his hands out of them and watched as their bodied convulsed and shook. But that died down when they relaxed and snapped their eyes open. Rika's and Hokuto's eyes were dulled much like Naruto's and their skin matched his as well.

"Welcome to the other side of the food chain." said Naruto with a grin.

 **And scene.**

 **Yeah. This chapter was kind of sad. Sorry about that. I even cried when I went over it. Good job for me. But I wanted to try out a sad chapter. Thanks for reading the newest chapter and congrats to Naruto for regaining his powers back as well as some new upgrades.**

 **Not to mention but he has also turned Hokuto and Rika. Making them the two first ever Evolved to exist.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Back

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **The last place we left Naruto, was where he was all alone again. Tsunade was dead. But she was able to give him a lovely parting gift. The cure which would heal him and unlock his powers once more. But doing so forced all his hidden potential to surface.**

 **Now he is ready to return to where the Don kicked him out.**

 **Get ready everyone. As we will begin to have ourselves a badass moment.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: I'm Back.

Walking along the roads we find Naruto and the two new Evolved, Rika and Hokuto. Both were still marveling at what Naruto had done to them, because of the virus now moving through their veins, they had gained longevity. Even though they could die, they could still hold their own in a powerful fight that they themselves would not win if they were alive. Each of them inherited a very unique ability that was a construct of what they used to be.

For example, Rika gained the ability to create biological bullets out of her tendrils and launch them exactly like a bullet. They even moved at the speed of a bullet, faster if she wanted them to. They were capable of penetrating tank armor and even could detonate at will.

Hokuto gained the ability to use her Necromorph powers in a better field of view. Meaning that when she accessed her powers, she could create a powerful soundwave that would turn any and all Necromorph in a set radius that could be changed by her, to be turned into allies and have them fight for her and her allies. Naruto didn't need unique powers as he had all the powers he needed.

But the two girls who were busy following Naruto really wanted to thank him for saving his life. No matter how many times they thought about it, they longer it took for them to come to terms on having sex with Naruto. And Rika was now losing it. She wanted Naruto. She needed him, looking over to Hokuto, she felt that she was in the same boat.

"I can't take it anymore!" shouted Rika alerting Naruto and Hokuto.

Hokuto instantly realised what she meant but Naruto was oblivious to it.

"What is it?" asked Naruto only to be grabbed by the two women and dragged into an abandoned hotel and taken to one of the rooms.

 **Lemon. (Some of you are now like: About damn time).**

Throwing him onto the bed, Naruto found the two Evolved slowly undressing as Hokuto locked the door, not that it meant anything, she just felt like it.

"Girls? What's gotten into you?" questioned Naruto.

"We've absolutely had it. These subtle gestures of flirty winks, pinches and what not. We just want some good old fashioned sex. Something for us to give ourselves to you and you alone." said Hokuto a she pulled the last of her clothes off.

"S-So, you want to sleep with me?" asked Naruto now no longer showing any form of restraint, giving into his primal instincts.

"Of course we do. We want you. We need you." purred Rika as she got onto the bed and crawled over to his crotch while Hokuto moved over to his head.

"While she's pleasing you down there, be a darling and please me here." said Hokuto as she spread her legs over his face, giving Naruto as clear view of her pussy.

Not denying it, he delved his head into her folds, causing Hokuto to arch her back at the pleasure that just shot through her body. Rika didn't stay idle either as she went to suck his cock while the rest she massaged with slow strokes.

Naruto could only moan as he felt Rika's hot mouth over his member, which in turn sent vibrations into Hokuto's snatch causing her to moan as she began to grind on his face. This carried on for a good few minutes until Naruto fired his seed into Rika's mouth and Hokuto came all over his face. The sounds of Hokuto's screams of pleasure echoed through the halls of the hotel.

Pulling Naruto's cock out her mouth with a popping sound, Rika licked her lips as she pulled Hokuto who was shaking with pleasure off Naruto.

"Now it's my turn." she purred as she straddled him.

Slowly positioning her snatch over Naruto's cock she slowly descended as she moaned in pleasure. But she stopped when Naruto wasn't even half way in. His eyes widened at what he just realised. This bombshell of a woman, was still a virgin.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I will be soon." she said as she slammed herself down causing her to scream in pain.

Giving her a few minutes, Rika finally got over the feeling and slowly began to rise and descend. Reaching out instinctualy, Naruto's hands grabbed her waist and began to help her out. Rika's hands shot out as well and latched onto his chest, slowly cutting his skin which mended itself every time her nails dug into his flesh.

"Oh yes. Right there." moaned Rika as she increased her speeds.

Hokuto who had just came down from her high, walked over to the two but was pinned against the wall by Rika's tendrils.

"What the hell? Come on." she whined.

"Sorry. But it's my turn." said Rika only to be pinned by Naruto.

"Sorry. But it's my turn actually." he said as Rika smiled seductively.

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go on and fuck me." said Rika giving Naruto the reigns.

Pushing himself in and out at a comfortable pace, Rika found herself being lost in a wonderful experience. Sure Naruto was younger than her, but she didn't even give two shits about it. What mattered was the here and now. And right now, Naruto was bringing her to a mind blowing orgasm.

She screamed to the heavens as her legs wrapped around his waist, securing him where he was. Pushing deep into her womb, he fired his seed into her. Painting her walls white. Rika's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out her mouth. Pulling out of her Naruto watched as she rolled off the bed with a sigh of contentness of what she just experienced.

With Rika's tendrils returning to her, Hokuto finaly pounced on Naruto. But Naruto saw through this pounce and dodged it with him now standing behind her, her ass in the air which he gave a slap to, making her moan from the feeling.

"You want my cum?" asked Naruto cockily.

"Do it. Give it to me." cooed Hokuto as she shook her ass in the air.

Grabbing both cheeks, Naruto pushed himself into her snatch and soon found himself hitting the same barrier as the one he found in Rika.

"I want you." said Hokuto giving Naruto the green light.

Pushing past the barrier, Naruto began with slow movements. Hokuto grabbed the bed as she moaned in ecstasy. Naruto reared his hand up and gave her cheeks a playful slap. Hokuto arched her back at the feeling as another moan lept from her lips.

Hokuto truly never felt anything like this. Sure she flirted with Naruto and sure she found that he wanted her, but she never experienced anything so breathtakingly good. The feeling of having Naruto deep inside her was just incredible. But soon, she felt a wave of a powerful orgasm and came as she screamed Naruto's name. And once again, Naruto fired his seed deep into Hokuto.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her, he went to get dressed. Pulling his pants up and then his shirt on next, Naruto looked over to find his now lovers do the same. Rika smiled to Naruto while Hokuto placed a kiss on his lips.

"That was magnificent. Thank you." Rika said as she too gave Naruto a kiss.

"If this was what sex felt like, I'd done it a long time ago. Thank you." said Naruto with them nodding to him.

Hitting the road again they soon found themselves once again at the road where Naruto was kicked out by the Don. Rika and Hokuto could feel the malice Naruto was producing, and decided to do something about it. Walking up to his they wrapped their arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll be fine. After all, we're now like you." said Hokuto.

"True, but you were only reborn. You still have much to learn." said Naruto as they walked up the road.

 **With Meiya.**

Walking along the pathways of the house, Meiya looked over the documents she had gotten from Naruto before this entire escapade started. The documents mentioned something about a device that can interface with the Marker itself. A sort of hive mind mentality. But there was a serious dead end. It read that in order to fully interface with the Marker, one must have been in contact with it. Only one person she knew which had done such a thing. And he was somewhere right now.

"Oh, Meiya-nee. What's wrong?" asked Saeko coming around the corner and bumping into her sister.

"I just wonder if Naruto-kun is okay. I really don't want to find out he's been killed." said Meiya bowing her head.

"Knowing those bullets I shot at him, he's already dead. Abominations like him deserve to burn." said the Don coming into the clearing.

"That's uncalled f-"

Saeko didn't finish her sentence as a soldier shot through to them and gave them some very disturbing news. The Don's eyes widened at what he just heard, but he put on a different expression than the ones on the two girl's faces. Meiya and Saeko held faces of happiness while the Don sported one of shock and awe.

"That's impossible. Never mind. Ready the artillery!" he ordered.

Walking off to the gate he had already found the people who accompanied Naruto already standing on the balcony with faces of appreciation and happiness.

A Flak .88 cannon readied a round and aimed at Naruto and the ones accompanying him.

"Ready?" shouted the Don.

"Fire." he barked and the Flak fired the shell.

The shell sped to Naruto, who looked to be so bored that he didn't see the shell coming for him. And sure enough, the shell made contact and rubble was kicked up everywhere as the shell made a direct hit.

But when the smoke cleared, Naruto stood there, the two women no longer holding him as Naruto's right arm was that of a demonic, sinister looking blade made of tendrils.

"Fool me once. Shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." said Naruto as they walked over to the gate.

"Stop right there monster." snapped the Don pointing the same gun at Naruto that robbed Naruto of his powers.

"That piece of shit again?" said Naruto as his arm morphed back to normal.

"This thing took away your powers. And I'm doing it again, monster." said the Don as his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"No tou-san. Don't do it!" begged Saya as she sprinted the gate only to hear the gunshot go off like last time.

But after a few minutes, Saya looked on along with the others in shock as a tendril like hand grabbed the bullet in mid air, as well as in mid flight,and is now holding the bullet in it 'fingers'. The tendril was connected to Naruto's chest.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. I am fully capable of ensuring my own safety. Thanks to your little sharp shooting stunt last time, I have a few new upgrades." said Naruto as he walked to the gate and jumped over it.

Reacting as fast as possible, the Don drew his katana and swung around him, managing to cut Naruto's throat in the process. Naruto dropped to the floor as he was definately caught of guard there.

Meiya and Kyoko screamed in shock as they watched Naruto's body lay there. Rika and Hokuto too jumped over the gate and walked over to the body of Naruto. Rika just shook her head as she kicked Naruto in the chest.

"Jeez like it. Will you stop pretending to be dead?" she said only to have everyone hear a small giggle.

"But I feel like it." said Naruto as he slowly got up with tendril shooting out from his neck and sewing the wound shut.

"B-But how?" asked the Don terrified at what Naruto could do.

"I'm not immortal. Just now very difficult to kill. Wounds like that don't even effect me." said Naruto with a smile.

"Then I offer you a hand. Help us take back this nightmare." said the Don only to receive a punch in the stomach by Hokuto.

"You kicked us out for no reason and now you come and state you need our help? How desperate have you gotten? What? Run out of supplies?" she spat.

"Easy Hokuto-chan. But I want to know. Why did you kick me out when you saw I could be, where we could be a powerful asset?" asked Naruto.

"This war has caused many to feel the brunt of pain and suffering. If the people saw me opening the gates for those who they think are infected, a riot would start." said the Don.

"You honestly feel that we can infect? I mean sure my one upgrade is the ability to infect others now, but that is to turn them into people like me. Rika-chan and Hokuto-chan are living proof of that. So why kick me out?" asked Naruto again as his tendril swirled around him violently.

"I don't trust you. Okay. That's why. You corrupt individuals and twist them into your toys. You have turned more and more into those things like these two here. You should've been put down." snapped the Don only to have Naruto slam his fist deep into his gut, rocketing him into the wall.

"How many times must I say. That wasn't me. It is someone else like me. Fuck sake." said Naruto as he walked off only to be stopped by Yuriko, Saya's mother.

"Welcome to our home. Please help us out in our time of need." she said with Naruto nodding to her.

"I'll help out where I can." said Naruto as he walked up the stairs only to be tackled by Kyoko and Meiya at the same time, sending him back down the stairs.

"We're so glad you're not dead. Don't leave us." they both said as Naruto stroked their heads.

"I'll never run again." said Naruto as he moved their faces up and kissed them on the lips, shocking them beyond measure.

"I'll always be with you." said Naruto with the girls getting off him and him getting up.

Walking into the house, Naruto got settled into one of the rooms with Hokuto and Rika taking the one on the opposite side. Sitting on the bed, Naruto played with his tendrils. Morphing his right hand between his different offensive powers. Apparently, the cure did more than just heal him, it gave him a very strong boost in power. His thoughts were disturbed however when the door opened to revealed Saeko in a purple kimono.

"Naru-kun. What happened to you when you were away?" she asked concerned.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same." responded Naruto.

"No you're not. Before you were chased out, your eyes held such protection for us. Now that you're back, they hold such hate and anamocity. What happened?" asked Saeko sitting on the bed next to him.

"It happened before I regained my powers..." started Naruto.

Naruto explained everything to Saeko about his meeting with Rika, his reunion with his aunt Tsunade, and the constant overrun of infected everytime. And then, the death of Tsunade which led him to have him regain his powers thanks to a cure that would've killed him. Saeko could only sit there while Naruto shed a tear at the end of his story. Saeko embraced him and pushed his head between her breasts as she rubbed his back in comfort.

"You know, everytime I think about it, I think about tearing my chest open. Just to see if my heart still beats. If I still have emotions. If I'm still human." said Naruto only to have Saeko kiss him on the lips.

"I want to remain with you for all eternity. I want to be with no matter what." said Saeko with Naruto's eyes slightly sparkling with hope.

"There is a way." said Naruto making his right hand into his Claws.

"How?" asked Saeko.

"I turn you to be like me." he replied with Saeko donning a confused look.

"Gather everyone. I'll explain outside away from prying eyes." said Naruto.

"Okay." said Saeko as she got up only to receive a slap on her ass by Naruto.

Turning around she saw him smile and give her a wink.

"Maybe we can pick off where we left with our relationship." he said huskily with Saeko blushing madly.

"I'd like that." she purred as she walked off with a slight sway in her hips.

 **With the Don.**

Waking up to find a soldier standing there, the Don slowly sat up with him placing a hand on his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sir, Naruto and the two females accompanying him have taken refuge here in the house. They say they won't cause any problems as long as no one provokes them. As well, I heard a rumor that Naruto is planning on doing something to roll back the apocalypse." said the soldier.

"Really. Well, I can't wait. What else is there." said the Don.

"Not much, other than our supply chains have stopped completely, and with no petrol or fresh water, we'll run out in minutes, or days if we stretch." said the soldier.

"A bad omen. What of recruits?" asked the Don.

"No one has signed up. Apparently the idea of going up against something like those infected is too much to put their morale in the ground. They feel that we'll be crush in a matter of minutes." said the soldier before another burst through the door.

"Sir, we've got trouble." said the soldier pointing at the window.

Looking out they found themselves staring at a Goliath infected and some Brawlers and Hunters. They'd be overrun of sure with a horde this size.

"Position all troop-"

"Look there!" said a soldier pointing.

Looking as to where he was pointing, they found themselves staring at Naruto who had his one hand as the Blade power with his left hand was the Claw.

 **With Naruto. 5 minutes ago.**

Walking outside, followed by Rika and Hokuto, Naruto couldn't help but feel that if this was the right thing to do. I mean, yes, he saved Rika's and Hokuto's life by turning them into Evolved. But what if they didn't want to? What if they wanted to stay human.

Either, way. They had to know. They had to know what Naruto had done. What he had become. As well as what he had done to them. Stopping behind the wall he found the friends he had gathered waiting for him to arrive. Kohta had his arm around Toshimi in a display of protectiveness. It was nice and assuring to see that Kohta had grown into a man that he could be proud of.

"Ah, sorry for making you wait." said Naruto making his way to them.

"We just got here ourselves. So, what do you wish to talk about?" asked Saya.

"Well, it's about me. And what I can do now." said Naruto.

"Well, you can do nearly anything." said Takashi with Rei agreeing with him.

It also seemed that Rei totally reversed everything she went by and had gone back to liking Takashi. It was soothing to see that she had changed to be alot more nicer to the man she promised to marry when they were younger.

"That is true, but I lacked the gift of sharing. But I can do it now. These two fine women are proof of that." said Naruto with Shizuka and Kyoko gaining faces of confusion.

"How?" asked Kyoko.

"He turned us when we were close to death." said Hokuto as she shifted her arms into the Claws she gained from Naruto.

"It is true. But with them, they gained one uniue power only they can use. Something that expresses them. For example, Rika-chan here. Has the ability to use her tendrils and bio-mass as a weapon. As in she can create bullets or any other form of ordinates. She is skilled in it because she was a soldier for a good while. Hoku-chan here can summon a group of Necromorph and use them with her as the Alpha. It is the most vercitile method ever. Each can use a unique power. And I want to share you this gift. For you to fight at your full strength." said Naruto extending his hand.

But just as they were about to do anything about what Naruto told them, Naruto, Hokuto and Rika picked up something. Turning their heads to the direction of the gate, they began to scold.

"Naru-kun." said Rika.

"Yeah. I sense it too. They're coming. Let's go." said Naruto with him, Rika and Hokuto walking to the gate.

"Wait. Where are you... Ho shit." said Toshimi as they went to look and found themselves staring down a horde that they saw they couldn't defeat.

 **Naruto Rika and Hokuto. Now.**

Landning with Naruto on the other side of the gate. They got ready with Naruto summoning up his tendril armor, Rika's one hand turning into a bio type launcher and Hokuto rearing up to summon a pack of Necromorph.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Damn right." said Rika as Hokuto shouted in a low growl and several Necromorph gathered around her.

Jumping into the air with enough force to now be 3 meters in the air, Naruto pushed his Clawed hand out and from it shot out a pure spike made of tendrils. He could now use them in a form that didn't require any form of contact with the ground, even though it was weaker than the Ground Spike Devastation form of it. It still did a lot of damage. The spike hit the Goliath in the had and the beast screamed in pain as it writhed around, smashing buildings as it did.

Hokuto's Necromorph and Rika's attacks were proving to be pushing the infected back and they were also looking that they could win this fight. For Rika, it was nice to know that she had the power to drive something back instead of the reverse happening. She really thanked Naruto for giving her this power. And she did that by giving her body to him.

It only took a matter of minutes to have them including the Goliath dead, Naruto, Rika and Hokuto all jumped into the air and slammed their hands onto the ground as they made contact with the tar road.

"Ground Quake Devestation!" they shouted together and the ground shook violently as a crack appeared and the infected were swallowed whole. When the final infected dropped into the crack, they closed it up and gave each other high fives. But that seriously took it out of them. Their bodies were worn down and they needed rest.

Walking out to meet them, the Don was seen being supported by two soldiers. Naruto turned to him while he got ready to attack if need be. Naruto summoned up his Blade along with Rika doing the same.

"Easy. I want you to help us. Please allow us to help with your crusade. As well, I want to know that power of yours." said the Don with Naruto relaxing his body, but not his cold glare to the man.

"Double cross me one more time, and I'll butcher you that your next of kin won't identify you." spat Naruto as they walked inside.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has come back to the Don and what's this? He made the Don feel defeated? Now things are getting interesting as Naruto pushes forward with rolling back the infected. As well, he's going to turn his girlfriends into people who are like him with their own unqiue power. As well, here is an Omake brought to you by an author who is my best friend. As well, I'm not releasing his name until he says I can. So enjoy the Omake:**

And then Naruto returned to them stronger than ever, Hokuto and rika were at his sides and they all looked toward Souichiro with murder in their eyes. He realized that he made a terrible mistake as unlike the first time he used them the T-virus Bullets have no effect on him, before Naruto appeared before him faster than he could blink, his brain registered an immense flash of pain before he passed out.

He reawakens in his room, surprised to find that he's still alive and that there is a cast around his lower body. He calls out and one of his subordinates enters his room through a door.

"Corporal." he manages to get out, "What the hell happened to me?"

"W-well sir," said the soldier getting his words out nervously, "after you chased Naruto and his companion off , you gave us the order to let you know if he showed up again, he returned yesterday. We all opened fire using those bullets you had produced but they didn't do anything to hurt him."

The Don remembered that vividly, the way that Naruto reacted to the bullets, treating them as an annoyance at best or didn't even notice them at worst was a vast change from when two bullets had him at Death's door that he couldn't help but notice at the time. What has him confused was the soldier's nervousness regarding giving him a report.

"Well, what did he do?!" He snarls at the man, both impatient and irritated at how hesitant the soldier was behaving.

Realizing that delaying saying anything would not help him, the soldier straightened his back, looked the Don clear in the eye and said,"After all the bullets were used up, he seemed to disappear and reappear behind you and punched you in the taint."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"W-what?" the Don stutters out. He normally was very calm and composed but hearing the ridiculous answer from his subordinate's mouth had him briefly flummoxed. That was NOT what he had expected to hear. On the other hand he now understood the flare of pain he experienced was not imagined.

"I said-" the soldier got out before he was interrupted.

"I heard what you said!" His boss shouted out, frustrated that the soldier seemed to think that he need to repeat himself.

"Very well, sir." the soldier replied promptly. "Is there anything you require?" He asks.

"Can you find my Wife and ask her to come see me?" the Don asks, trying to stave off a migraine that was determined to invade and take up an unwanted residence in his skull at the moment.

"Uuhh, that will be extremely difficult sir." the soldier replied, sounding several times more nervous than he had sounded earlier.

"And why is that, Corporal." the Don asked, becoming more concerned than he was earlier. Especially with how this man was acting now. He could honestly say he had never seen such a veteran behave like this before in the 6 years since he had recruited him, so seeing a normally calm and collected underling act like this usually mean that he probably wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"Well after you passed out from the attack on your person, she went with him along with your daughter to Saya's room. After a about a day, one of the guys went in to see if they needed anything, he opened the door and noticed several articles of clothing sprawled out across the room." the soldier manages to get out with a straight face, although one would argue that it was likely his fear of his boss's reaction that was counteracting any feelings leaning toward shamelessness, he presses on seeing the look of shock that was slowly growing on the Don's face, "Not all of them were female clothes, he noticed several pieces of clothing belonging to Naruto as well, including underwear, and when we looked further we saw Naruto, Saya-dono, and Yuriko-sama in Saya's bed without any form of clothing on and a smell that made him very uncomfortable." He manages to get out before his boss could reply.

The Don's face had taken on an interesting color by this point, earlier he's woken up to find he was alive, he was in a body cast from the waist down, that he had been incapacitated in an incredibly humiliating fashion in front of dozens of his men who had likely spread what had happened, and now he learns that not only did the brat he had shot have sex with his daughter, but his wife as well!

He did the only thing a man could do in that situation when having such a load of information dumped on him, he fainted.

 **This omake was brought to you by a special someone. Thank you very much whoever you are.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Dead Men Walk Again. I promise you one thing before I sign off. Naruto will bed Yuriko. I promise you that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out . ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Evolution Occuring

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto is where he returned to where the Don kicked him out. And now he stays there, using his power to help the people. But now Naruto is wanting to change his friends to be like him.**

 **Rika and Hokuto are proof that it is possible. But the question is if they can survive the transition into an Evolved. Of course they will survive.**

 **So let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Evolution Occuring.

Walking back into the house, Naruto plopped down on the bed as his friends and girlfriends came into the room. Rei was more cuddly than ever with Takashi. It was nice to see them like this. But it was more than just hanging onto each other.

Getting the idea of what happened, Naruto smiled cheekily at them while they donned looks of confusion.

"What?" asked Takashi.

"Nothing." said Naruto as he looked away.

"So, you wanted to turn us right?" asked Kyoko as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Yes. With my new abilities, I can turn you into. Well, me. It is permanent and cannot be changed. The pros and cons are as follows. You'll gain the ability to consume and take on the forms of others. Have amazing powers and all your strengths increased to unbelieveble heights. Con: You will be tapped into the Marker mind as I am along with Rika-chan and Hokuto-chan. The voices can be dulled out with practice, but when you have just been reborn, they will extremely loud. As well, you will have the constant web of intrigue as this is because you gain the memories of the people you've consumed. I won't hold it against you should you choose to not be turned." said Naruto as each of them donned a face of concerntration.

"I'll do it." said Shizuka putting her hand up.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"Hai. I sure as hell don't wanna die right now. If that virus thing gives me the ability to resist it completely, I'm all in." she replied with no hesitation.

"I'm in too." said Takashi.

"And so am I." added Rei.

Slowly each of them agreed to be turned into what Naruto, Rika and Hokuto had become. They wanted to survive this war. And what better way than to have all the cool toys. Sure the cool toys was the ability to morph ones limbs into monstrous things, and turn into someone's deceased friend or lover then sure. Those odds of being bitten and not turning was looking very alluring.

"Very well. I'll turn you into an Evolved. Come in one by one." said Naruto making them confused.

"Why?" asked Saya.

"Because the turning is very gruesome. When Naruto-kun changed myself and Hokuto-chan, the virus in a sensed ripped us apart on a molechuler level. But restitched us back together again. It's just that you don't have to see someone else, writhing on the floor in pain as they turn." said Rika with Naruto nodding.

"Okay. Let's do it." said Meiya.

"Excellent. Kyoko-chan. I'll start with you." said Naruto.

"Right." said Kyoko as she got ready while the others walked outside.

Once everyone was outside, Naruto stood up along with Kyoko. Morphing his right hand into his Claw he looked to her to see her worried face. Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her cheek as caressed it, she moaned as she leaned into the hand lovingly.

"I'll make this as painless as possible." said Naruto as he brought his face close to hers.

Feeling each other's breath against each other's lips as their mouths were only inches apart, Kyoko closed her eyes as she let Naruto mesh his lips with hers. Moaning into the kiss as she felt Naruto's tongue enter her mouth, she threw her arms around her. Naruto, seeing this was his que, reared his Claw back and slammed it into her gut. Kyoko's eyes shot open as she felt something worm its way into her.

Breaking her hold on Naruto she stumbled back as the feeling stopped. Looking down to find no wound, she looked to find Naruto smiling to her. Smiling as well, she walked over to him and kissed him again.

"Welcome to the top of the food chain." chimed Naruto as he gave her ass a playful slap as she left the room.

"Glad to be here." she said seductively.

Next entered Saya. Naruto sat her down and did the same as he did with Kyoko. Kissing her on the lips, he slammed his Claw into her and the transition was completed. Due to the people being turned being still alive it happened rather quickly. Hokuto and Rika were different as they were dying and the virus had to bond while repairing damaged tissue at the same time.

With Saya now turned, it was Shizuka's turn. It was alittle hard for Naruto to turn her as when he did the same approach as he did with Kyoko and Saya, she became very clingy to him. And with those melons being shoved in Naruto's face, it was extremely hard to try and pry her off so he could shove his Claw into her. Not that he was complaining. Sighing and settling on shoving it into her back, Shizuka gasped from the feeling as she felt what could be a worm moving inside her. But soon enough, she became an Evolved.

One by one everyone of Naruto's friends went in human, but came out Evolved. Now that each of his friends and girlfriends were turned, Naruto began to teach them how to use their powers. First thing was first. They were to be accustomed to their new strength. We now find them in the back yard with a tank that Naruto had requested from the Don, powered down behind them.

"Right." began Naruto. "To get accustomed to your new found strength and speed. You need to come to grips on what your overall strength is now."

"But what about powers? You know the shafeshifting limbs?" asked Toshimi.

"We'll get there. But one thing is for sure. You've each inheritted a unique power that only you can use. But that is for another time." replied Naruto.

"So what is this strength?" asked Takashi.

"As you can see behind me there is a tank. Today, you're gonna pick it up and move it." said Naruto making them laugh at what he said.

"Are you crazy? That thing weighs 62 metric tons." laughed Saya with the others agreeing.

Naruto just sighed and walked over to the tank. Grabbing the turret he lifted it up as if it were made of feathers. They all stood there completely flabbergasted. Placing the tank down, they each took turns at seeing if they could do the same. They were completely blown away when they were able to lift it like it was nothing. Nodding his head, Naruto grabbed a rock and threw it at them, only to have Saeko catch it while the others dodged.

"Good." said Naruto smiling at his girlfriend.

"Was that your best?" asked Saeko.

Naruto just smirked, grabbed another rock and threw it at the same speed he did with Saeko at a tree. They all stood there wide eyed at what he did. When the rock made contact with the tree, it exploded into a million pieces. While the rock itself was lodged into the side of a building.

"Now that you're all Evolved, your pain receptors and strength inhibitors are switched off permanently. Though in some areas of the body they are not. These things happened to me. As well, you will get accustomed to your new strength and will gain some new sensory abilities. That's it for today." said Naruto walking into the house.

As he walked down the hallways, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Meiya standing there. She was the last to be turned into an Evolved and she was really thankful for it. But there was something gleaming in her eye.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto only to be pushed against the wall by Meiya. The lust in her eyes now clearly visible and Naruto realised where this was going.

"I want you." she said as she pushed her body against his.

 **Lemon.**

The door to Naruto's room flew open and Naruto and Meiya were seen kissing as they stumbled into the room. Breaking the kiss and pushing Naruto onto the bed, she went to lock the door while Naruto lay there looking at Saeko's gorgeous sister.

Taking off her top she let it fall, exposing her D-Cup breasts and her smooth skin. Naruto's member soon stood at attention as he watched her strip before him. Once fully nude, Meiya got on her hands and knees and crawled to him in a seductive manner.

Reaching between his legs, she unzipped his pants and freed his cock from its confines. Her eyes buldged at how well endowed he was. Licking her lips as she pumped him, she was rewarded with a moan from him.

"So big~." she cooed as she took the head into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as he felt her tongue swirl around the length of his member. Meiya slowly took in more of him as she began to bob her head on his cock. It was the most tastiest thing she had ever tasted. She was sure as hell glad that she was giving herself to a man she loved rather than someone who would force himself onto her. Ever since Naruto saved her from Ichirou, she was thankful to him and ever since then, she was infatuated with him.

Naruto arched his back as he fired his seed into her mouth. Meiya moaned as the hot spunk shot down her throat swallowing to eagerly as the waves came. After cumming into her mouth, Naruto turned the tables and placed her on the bed while he kissed her on the lips. Trailing down kisses down her body, licking her nipples making her gasp in pleasure.

Reaching her folds, he trailed a slow lick over it. Electing a glorious moan from her lips. Plunging his tongue into her she arched her back as she gasped in pleasure. Naruto was relentless in his ravishing of her lower lips. Tasting everything she had to offer him. Meiya's breathing became quickened as Naruto picked up pace. Her moans and words of how good it felt made Naruto pull his tongue out as he plunge two fingers in. The alien feeling caused Meiya to cum right then and there.

Coming down from her high, her eyes glazed with lust as she looked down to him as he licked his lips. Lapping up her essence as moans escaped his lips.

"Delicious." said Naruto as he crawled up her body.

Trailing kisses along her body on his way up, gaining moans from her as he journeyed up. Reaching her lips, he lined himself up and kissed her on the lips. Meiya ran her hands along his body as the kiss became heated.

"No time in waiting. Put it in me." she said as she broke the kiss.

Slowly pushing himself in, he listened to her moans as Naruto pushed deeper and deeper, until he hit a barrier. Stopping to look into her eyes, he watched as she nodded her head as she latched herself onto him.

Overlapping his lips with hers, he plunged into her, breaking past her hymen in one shot. Meiya's eyes shot open in shock and pain as she felt Naruto inside her. But her cries were silenced from the kiss from Naruto. After a few seconds of getting used to him inside her, breaking from the kiss and looking deep into his dulled eyes, she nodded her head.

"Do it." she said into his ear.

Obliging to her wishes, Naruto slowly pulled out and rammed himself back in. Meiya moaned as she began to dig her nails into his back, as well as locking him in place with her legs. Soon, Naruto was moving at a comfortable pace as Meiya began to lose herself in a haze of pleasure.

"Harder! Faster!" she moaned.

Picking up his pace, Meiay arched her back as Naruto hit deeper into her. Her nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood but the wounds closed as small tendrils swirled and stitched the wounds back together. Meiya was a lose of words as her mind glazed over as her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue hung limp out her mouth.

But the party was drawing to a close as Naruto felt himself getting close to his ending.

"Meiya-chan. I'm..." he trailed only to have Meiya reach up and kiss him on the lips.

"It's alright. I want this. I want you. I want your children." she said.

Naruto placed another kiss on her lips as he fired his load into her waiting womb. Meiya moaned into the kiss as she felt Naruto's load inside her.

 **Lemon end.**

After cumming for a full minute, Naruto broke the kiss with Meiya as he pulled out of her. Meiya breathed in a sigh of contentness as she snuggled onto Naruto's chest. She moaned as she felt Naruto reach around her and draw her closer and run his fingers through her purple hair.

"You'll take responsiblity for this? Won't you?" she said as she looked up to see him smiling.

"I'll always take responsibility." said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips.

Moaning as she closed her eyes, she and Naruto fell into a blissful sleep as the day drew to a close. Tomorrow they'd learn how to summon up powers and learn what their uiue powers were.

But in the room Hokuto and Rika were sharing, the two girls could be found sitting on the bed, a pregnancy test in each of their hands. Their heads cast down as the pregnancy finalised the results.

 **Beep Beep Beep.**

The tests sounded. Looking at their tests their eyes widened as they showed it to each other.

"Does this mean...?" trailed Rika as Hokuto nodded.

"It does. We're pregnant with Naruto's child." said Hokuto as she and RIka put their hands on their stomaches.

"We're gonna be mothers." said Rika with happiness.

 **And scene.**

 **So all of Naruto's friends and girlfriends are now Evolved, but that is not only the good thing to come out as Rika and Hokuto are now pregnant with Naruto's child.**

 **Not only that but Meiya has given herself to Naruto and are now under the lover category. Don't worry my fellow viewers. Naruto will fuck them all. Excuse my language. Just having a bit of trouble. My mind is slowly turning. As in I'm slowly returning to my ways of who I used to be before I became a fanfic author. Don't worry. I won't let it get to me. I'll push through this to be better than before.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Drastic Measures

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again. To give you a bit of a heads up, when Christmas Eve is here, I'll be taking a nice little break until the 3rd of January. Please understand that I have priorities to attend to as I'll be with family and friends.**

 **So from the 23rd of December this year to the 3rd of January next year. BlackSpirit101 will be on a production break. So at that time on the 23rd, Crimson Lord Naruto, or a different fanfic on that day, will be the last fanfic chapter to be made.**

 **Thank you for your continued support for my fanfics. And thank you all for the ride from when I started to the... Wait why am I tearing up right now? It's not even time yet. I gotta save that. For the end of the year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Drastic Measures.

Waking up the next morning to find Meiya looking at him while she traced circles on his chest. He smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmmm. You're so peaceful when you sleep." she said.

"And you're good to have around." shot back Naruto as he kissed her again.

Lying down on his chest, Meiya breathed a sighed as she heard the unusual soothing heartbeat of her lover. But sadly the moment had to end when a knock was heard on the door and the Don was seen walking into the room. His arm and stomach covered in bandage. The beating of that singular punch from Naruto sure did a number on him. They rekoned he'd be out of it for a good couple of days.

"Naruto-san. We need your help." he said as he gazed on the naked duo before him.

"And that is?" asked Naruto looking at him while Meiya closed her eyes and began to nod off.

"Electricity and water are very limited. With your help, we can push back these issues and bring back the lights. Please. I'm begging you." said the Don.

"I'll help you. On one condition." said Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Name it." said the Don.

"I take Saeko-chan and Saya-chan with me." said Naruto.

"Very well, they can go with you." said the Don.

He was clearly now Naruto's pet. He surely didn't want to get on this man's bad side, if the bandaged areas weren't anything to go by. Naruto simply smiled a toothed grin while he shifted the canines to be slightly sharper he nodded to the Don while he stroked Meiya's back, making the girl shiver as she moaned in pleasure.

"I'll get it done." said Naruto.

"Thank you. And I beg you. Take care of my daughter." said the Don.

"Trust me. No harm will gome to her while we're out there." said Naruto.

The Don slowly walked out the room, while Naruto lay there while he rubbed Meiya's back. She looked so peaceful while she slept like that. Naruto could also sleep, but he chose not to as with the whole thing with his mind being plagued by the Marker. Plus, he didn't need to sleep. He just liked to act like he was sleeping for the sake of those he loved.

After a few minutes he slowly moved out from under Meiya, being extra careful not to wake her. Once fully out from under her, he got dressed and made his way to meet the Don. Along the way he met up with Saya who greeted Naruto with a passionate kiss on the lips. When they made it to the area the Don was at, Saeko was there, with her katana at the ready.

Greeting Naruto through a peck on the lips they got down to business. Turning to the Don, they got the briefing underway.

"This mission is very simple." started the Don. "There are two things that will need to happen. First, the power plant needs to be restarted. I know that you hold the ability to consume a person, there is a man there. His body is now one of those things, but part of his mind still remains. From his memories, you'll learn what to do. From there, you are to go to the water plant and restore it."

"Two things. Power up the power and get the water running. Got it." said Naruto with the two girls nodding.

"Good luck. And Naruto-san? Keep my daughter safe" said the Don with Naruto giving him a nod that he'd keep her safe.

Making it out the gates with the guards slamming it shut, the trio set out to get to the power plant. As they walked, Saeko was busy having fun by making the tendrils swirl around her hands. She smiled like a child but that was when she accidently pushed in more tendrils than what there should be. Her entire hand morphed to a thin blade. Similar to a... No ways. She had literally morphed her own hand onto a katana blade. Both Saeko and Saya were completely amazed while Naruto smiled to her. Saeko had unlocked her uniue power. It was still immature, but it was still a very nice start.

"Wow." was all Saya could say as she marveled at Saeko's power.

"Very good. Very very good. I'm impressed that you have awakened your unique power now." said Naruto with a smile.

"What will mine be?" asked Saya curious as to what her power was.

"I don't know. Each unique power varies from one person to the next." replied Naruto.

"What is yours?" asked Saeko as she returned her hands back to normal.

"I have a more indepth connection to the Marker than anyone. It gets stronger everytime. But it happens at random times. Reason why I have a deeper connection is because I was exposed to the Marker at a very early age. I still need to understand these flash backs I have." said Naruto.

"Well, let's just keep pushing forward. We need to get the powerplant and water plant up and running." said Saya.

"Agreed, let's go." said Naruto.

They took off at incredible speeds that seemed impossible. Saya and Saeko both were surprised that they were able to keep up with Naruto and his overall speeds. But then again, this is what happens when you're turned into this. They arrived at the power plant in record time and found many infected moving about.

"What's the plan?" asked Saeko.

"Go in, turn the power on and get out." replied Saya.

"There's our plan." said Naruto as he shifted his arms into Claws.

Jumping into the middle of the infect they just massacred them all. Saeko was really enjoying the way her katana type blades were just slicing through them with ease. So she decided to name them Bio Blades. Seeing an infected run at them as the blades shot out its back, morphing into a Necromorph, Saeko reared her right hand back and threw it forward. The katana shot forward with a tendril attached to it, creating a sort of biological chain. The blade embedded itself into the Necromorphs head and killed the thing instantly. Saeko was completely stunned at what she just did. The thing fell against a scaffold and dropped some very looking heavy pipes from above the trio's heads. Saya saw this and dropped the her knees while her hands shot to the sky.

After a few minutes, they looked up to see them just foating there. But on close inspection, one would see very thin tendrils the width of fishing line, holding them up. If one didn't know any better, one could say it was telekenesis. Saya just marveled at what she was seeing. Coming out her arms and hands were the thin tendrils. She was very impressed and commanded the tendrils to throw the pipes away. They flew to the one side with a very loud clanging noise.

"Damn, now that is a unique power." complimented Naruto as the tendrils returned to her.

"Thanks. I'll think I'll name them Silent Whip." said Saya.

"A very nice name." said Saeko as she smiled to her friend.

Walking along they mowed down any infected making their way to them. Saya's Silent Whip power proved very useful as the infected and Necromorph that came to them were slammed against the walls or anywhere else by near invisble tendrils. Saya was serious having a blast, and so was Saeko. Naruto simply guarded the rear while they slaughtered the front.

Finally reaching the control room, they found their target while Naruto stepped through them and slammed his hand which morphed into the Blade. He slammed it into the infected's gut while tendrils shot out from the blade and pierced the infected's flesh.

Once he was consumed, Naruto clutched his head as he began to go through the man's memories.

 **Web Of Intrigue.**

"Sir? Are you sure this will stop them? It will take a considerable amount of time to get things up and running again." said a worker near a control panel.

"Yes. Now do it." said the man "Altman be praised."

Hitting the butto, the sounds of steam escaping echoed through the power plant as all the machines were shut down. But that was when they heard a shrieck from no where.

"Here they come! Run for it!" shouted a worker down at the machine as he ran away, just when a Necromorph shot out the steam and killed the man as he devoured him alive.

 **Web Of Intrigue end.**

Looking to the window, Naruto walked over to it and saw a corpse laying there, exactly where he was killed by the Necromorph.

"What did you see?" asked Saeko clearly not phased by seeing Naruto consume that infected which was in a very bloody show.

"This just goes deeper and deeper. Apparently the idiot I just ate is part of a cult. Don't know what they're called other than he follows a guy called Altman." replied Naruto.

"Never heard of him. Look, let's just get this thing up and running now. This place gives me the creeps." said Saya.

"Agreed, let's go." said Saeko.

Hitting the button followed by a series of switching circuit breakers up, the power plant was power up up with machines rearing back to life. With the plant up and running again, Naruto pressed the button on his ear piece.

"Suichirou. The plant is back up and running." said Naruto.

"Good work. Our generators just switched off as a result. Thanks for that." replied the Don over the ear piece.

Hanging up they made their way to the water plant. It wasn't that far away from the power plant so it didn't take them too long. But as they ran to the water plant. Naruto clutched his head as he had another episode.

The Marker scripts swirled in his vision as his vision also began to pulse red. Naruto knew what was coming after.

"You will not win. The infection continues to grow. We hungry, we feed. It will never be satisfied. Join us in the feeding. Make us whole." cried the creepy voice in his head.

When it ended, Saeko and Saya looked at their boyfriend with a very concerned look on their faces.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Not really. Some how I get this bad feeling." said Naruto.

"Then we must be careful. What ever that voice says, we need to be vigilant about it. We may be walking into a trap." said Saya with Saeko agreeing.

"Let's move." said Naruto.

Once they made it to the water plant they found it to be deserted. Walking into the plant, they readied their weapons. Saeko's Bio Blades swirled into existance and Saya's Silent Whip too came to life while Naruto summoned his Blade.

Walking in they found something horrific. On the floor were many circles that were made from either chalk or something else. The circles were all made it Marker script with a few candles littering the sides. A few people lay dead with their throats slashed. They all had one thing in common though. Insried on their foreheads was the Marker. This was not looking good. Turning down a corner, Naruto pulled Saya and Saeko into cover. Looking over, they saw 4 people standing there while a man stood in the middle. He stood with his hands behind his back in a very large circle as the 4 people stood at four points of the circle.

"Are you sure this will bring unity to us?" asked the man.

"It will. Altman be praised. Do it for Unitology." said one of the guys outside the circle.

"For Unitology." said the man as he pulled out a knife and sliced his throat.

"Who the hell is Unitology?" whispered Saeko.

"No idea. But this poses a threat equal to that of Ichirou." whispered Saya back.

"Agreed. Let's just get this plnat up and running and get out of here." whispered Naruto.

Just as they were about to go, they were spotted by one of the Unitologits. Groaning at their lack of stealth, they charged forward and slaughtered them all. Bullets hit Saeko and Saya while they just sprinted at them, finding that they weren't in pain as their bodies spat the bullets out. Slamming his Blade into the last guy, Naruto thought it'd be good to get some answers about these guys. So he consumed the guy.

 **Web Of Intrigue.**

"That's right brother. Unitology is the key to bringing about a Unity of one mind and body. Where we will all be equal through the Marker. Those who don't share our ideals are to be killed. We will be made as one." said a man.

"Altman be praised." said the man.

"We will be made whole." said the man as he walked off.

 **Web Of Intrigue end.**

"What did you find?" asked Saya.

"Some idiots are thinking on unifying us through the Marker. They think that through the Marker, we'll be of one mind and body. They believe the Marker is a divine object given to us by Kami." replied Naruto.

"Stupid shits. They should've realised the Marker was the cause of all this." said Saeko.

"Agreed, let's get this done." said Naruto.

Activating the water plant, they made their way back to the Don's home where they gave the man their debrief on the matter. The Don had a very puzzled look on his face as Naruto told them that things may be worse than usual. But Naruto left out the part about the Unitologists. The Don dismissed them but Naruto stayed behind.

"Look Suichirou. I have one other thing. What do you know about a group calling themselves Unitologists?" asked Naruto.

"Close the door." order the Don replacing his face with a serious one.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have the Unitologists in the mix. As if Naruto and his friends didn't have anough problems right? As well, the Don has instructed Naruto to close the door to his office. What will the Don say regarding this new orginisation that has surfaced?**

 **Find out next time on Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 15: Problems Found.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Problems Found

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **What a ride it has been for Dead Men Walk Again. With the emergance of a new group going by the name of Unitology, thing are getting hectic as Naruto and those who fight against the apocalypse and the ones who want a new future fight with those that seek to have everyone subjugate themselves to the Marker.**

 **As well, there is going to be a nice surprise of new infected in the new chapter. As well, as discussed in the newest chapter for Heir Of Bones, the new fanfic that will be taking Naruto's Dishonor's place on Thursday is one called Overlord Of All. This one will be a crossover of Naruto and the game Overlord.**

 **But in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Problems Found.

The Don had never looked so condensing as he stared down the virus before him. He didn't like the idea of having his only daughter become like Naruto, but he accepted it as something she wanted to do. And he sure as hell didn't want to incure the wrath of Naruto again. Especially now that he can resist the T-Virus bullets.

"The Unitologists, are a group of fanatics that believe the Marker is here to bring us together in one mind and body. They believe that they are divine and that anyone who wishes to stop the Marker, are not worthy of transcending into a new world. Bumb bastards is more like it." said the Don.

"Great. So these idiots are now going around saying that the Markers are here to save us. They must be put down before innocent blood is spilt." said Naruto with the Don nodding his head.

"That we can agree on. For now. Focus on your tasks at hand." said the Don with Naruto walking out the office.

Walking along the hallways, Naruto looked along the windows and found the peaceful environment offered. But it was just a blanket pulled over their eyes. An illusion to keep the peace. Sensing someone next to him, Naruto turned to see Saya's mother, Yuriko standing before him on his left side.

"naruto-kun? Can you walk with me?" she asked.

"Of course." said Naruto as he was led by her to be outside the mansion.

"Through everything you have been through, one may think that you hold the very means of being a leader. But please. Be honest with me here. What is really going on in that head of yours?" asked Yuriko as she stopped by one of the supply containers.

"To be really honest? I have no idea how I'm gonna get everyone through this. The apocalypse, the infections, Ichirou, even having those I care about becoming, well, like me. Sure it's a great way of ensuring they get through this, but I don't want to have them get hurt. I don't want to see them killed." said Naruto.

"But you won't. You always make sure everyone comes out alive." said Yuriko only to have Naruto give off a laugh that sounded like he was crying at the same time.

"Believe me. I've tried protecting those who are weak. But even with all my powers. I couldn't save them all. Nearly everyone who was part of Rika-chan's team was killed, because I wasn't strong enough. Even my aunt, was killed. Because I was weak. I will never make the same mistake again." said Naruto as tears streamed down his face as he grabbed his shirt, ripped it open and did something Yuriko would never get out her mind.

Naruto literally slammed his fingers into his torso and ripped open his chest. Tendrils moved and hissed like snakes, trying to stitch the tissue together, but Naruto wouldn't allow it to happen. Directly in the centre of his ribcage, the slow irreagular beating of his heart sounded as Yuriko felt like throwing up then and there for just seeing what was before her. Naruto simply looked down as he closed his chest up again.

"The beating of my heart is the only thing I can take away from myself to say that I have a heart. But even that is an issue. As my heartbeat isn't even a regular. Would I still be called human?" asked Naruto as his face was grabbed and pulled into Yuriko's chest.

"No matter what you become, know that there are those who care for you, will always see you as a human. Never forget that." said Yuriko.

For once in Naruto's life, he had never felt so at peace. Just feeling Yuriko hold him like this, it really put his mind at ease. Breaking from her hold he smiled to her while she did the same.

"Thanks for that. I appreciate it." said Naruto as he made his way inside.

 **With Rika, Shizuka and Hokuto.**

Sitting in the make shift clinic room Shizuka had created, the two ladies waited for the results of Shizuka's test. They were eager to hear the news that they knew already, but they needed to be absolutely sure.

Shizuka was seen walking into the room, with her hair literally doing multiple things at one while her hands kept working on the clipboards that held the results.

"So, is it true?" asked Hokuto with Rika leaning in to know what the results were.

"Well, the tests came back with very clear readings. No matter the angle you look at it. You're both pregnant. And you said you slept with Naruto. So that makes him the father of your children. Congratulations. I very much eny you." she said as her hair placed the items they had on the table and returned to being her hair.

"So it is true. We're going to be Naruto's children's mothers then." said Rika.

"That's correct. You're going to be parents." said Shizuka as she smiled to them as she crossed her arms.

"Thank you." said Hokuto and Rika and made their way to find Naruto.

Walking along the twisting hallways, they came to a stop at Naruto's room and knocked. Hearing his voice on the other side they walked in, to find Naruto once again snuggled into Meiya's body, but this time on the other side of him, Saeko layed. Her clothes and under garments were also sprawled all over the room showing that they had just finished up with having sex.

"Ah, Rika-chan, Hoku-chan. What can I help you with?" asked Naruto.

"Naru-kun. We have a very big surprise for you." purred Rika as she and Hokuto looked at each other.

"Oh? And that is?" asked Naruto.

"We are going to be the mothers of your children. We're pregnant." said Hokuto excitedly along with Rika as well.

"Perfect. I'm going to be a father. I will do my absolute best to ensure our children have the best possible care." said Naruto as the two women nodded to him.

"But of course. You are after all, the father of our children." said Hokuto.

"I know. And n-"

Naruto didn't finish his sentance as a mighty explosion was heard followed by a mighty cry from outside the grounds. Shooting up and using his tendrils to create some clothes for him, he raced outside with Saya following him. They came to a screaming halt at what they saw.

Right before them was something that defied logic and understanding. How was it even possible for this to happen? Right before them was what looked like an enormous amount of infected, at least 300 meters high and 600 meters long, bunched together to form a new type of infected. This new infected was in the shape of a very feral looking neko. Two tails swirled around it as it reared back and another roar lept from its mouth. Naruto summoned up his Blade and got ready to attack it.

"Naruto-dono. We'll give you cover." said a soldier as many of the soldiers readied weapons, tank and artillery.

Nodding his head to them, Naruto charged forward to the beast. Launching himself into the air. He sliced down at one of the monster's limbs. The thing howled in pain as it dropped to the floor. Thinking it was all over was a bad move on Naruto's end. The thing got back up and new infected that just showed up out of no where attached themselves together to recreate the lost limb. With the new limb attached, the beast swatted Naruto away. Naruto collided with a building with the building falling onto him. The beast turned to the gate and made its way to it. But as it was about to destroy the gate. A rock was thrown at it's head. The beast looked to find Naruto fine and well, his left arm extended showing he used his left arm, seeing that his right was still in its Blade form.

"Bring it fucker." said Naruto as he charged.

Slicing two limbs off, Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration as he watched the thing regenerate yet again using infected to create the missing limbs.

"Naruto-san. Kill the heart." said the Don as he ran to the gate.

"What?" asked Naruto as he shifted his focus to the Don then back to the beast, blocking one of its attacks with the Blade as a shield.

"In that mass of infected, there is a heart. An infected that has been chosen to become the heart. Kill or consume the heart, and you can kill this thing." said the Don.

Thinking it was a pretty good shot. Naruto readied himself and launched himself into the air. Turning his arms into the Hammerfist and the Claw he slammed himself into the back of the beast. Finding the exact thing, the Don spoke of, Naruto crawled along the infected as he slowly got to the heart.

"Time to die, monster." said Naruto as he reared back his Hammerfist and Claw and drove them in.

The beast hissed in pain as it began to buck around. Blood flowed everywhere as the beast slowly melted away. Inside, Naruto decided to go with the latter of the things the Don suggested on handling the heart of such a beast. Jumping out as the thing exploded in a display of blood and guts. Naruto felt his body heat up. His arms felt more heavy but at the same time, very lightweight. Dropping to the floor as tendrils swirled around his arms once again. Naruto found himself marveled at what he was now seeing.

His new offensive powers he used in the fight was Hammerfist, and the Claw. But they now looked to be combined. Running along his arms were what looked like rocky plates, while the Claws held a more refined look to them, like they had been sharpened to a new height. Swinging them around, he watched as the finger Claws lept from his palms, and stretched very far. It was like three individual powers had become one. He decided to name them. Drill Fist. A combination of Hammerfist, Claws and Whip Fist all in one. Walking to the gate while reverting his arms back to normal he grabbed the Don by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"Start talking. How did you know about killing that thing?" hissed Naruto as he glared at the man he was now choking ever so slightly.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has a new power and things have really heated up as Rika and Hokuto have told the man they love that they now carry his child. And he has also accepted this fact.**

 **As well, Naruto has come clean as to what he feels honestly about how he sees things going, to Yuriko. This is but the first step to where she becomes part of Naruto's harem. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that sexy MILF. Oh sorry. *Clears throat*.**

 **As well, the surprise was the beast Naruto fought. A Bijuu class infected. Nibi. The infected will appear sometimes as these type of constructs and thing will get seriously nasty as Naruto fights them. I think this will be very interesting as I feel I am the only one to have a Prototype story, mixed with Naruto, mixed with HOTD and then make the Bijuu as super class infected. Yeah for me. And thank you whoever you are for giving me the idea.**

 **Chapter 16: New Infections.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Honor Immortalised

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again. So the last place we left Naruto was where he had gained a new form of phasing his limbs onto something more powerful. By consuming a Bijuu class infected that was a sum up of many other infected, he gained a more powerful offensive power called Drill Fist. He'll continue to gain more stronger powers. But there is an issue I must adress. Should Naruto consume a Bijuu class infected and gain a new power, the base power used will become the new power, making it's old version no more. Let me explain.**

 **Drill Fist was born from Hammerfist, meaning that Naruto's Hammerfist power is no more. Drill Fist has replaced it. He can still do abilities that Hammerfist could do, like shockwave etc. But it has taken on a more destructive outlook on things.**

 **This will continue to happen as the more he consumes Bijuu class or on the same level as a Bijuu class infected. As well, I know I took the idea from Kabaneri Of The Iron Fortress. But I felt that it was pretty cool. As well, I'm making a new fanfic which is a Naruto and Kabaneri Of The Iron Fortress. In there I was thinking it would be a harem, or I can go on a more strict fanfic, I'll see when I publish it. The pairing there will be Ayame and Naruto. Not Ayame from Naruto, from KOTIF. Hope you know what the Acronym means. Sorry for that statement. But it's like HOTD.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Honor Immortalised.

Walking back into the gates with the Don standing there with a smile on his face, he shook Naruto's hand as soon as it turned back to normal. He must admit. Naruto never ceased to amaze him. Just the abilities he could do were endless. Literaly an area of their minds and bodies were opened up. Allowing them to make new ways to fill up that space without any interferance. Their own ways of making themselves better.

Thanking the boy as Naruto went to rest, he sat back in his chair and took out a small silver box. Placing his thumb on the one side of it. A screen popped out of it and on it read as follows:

Infection rate: 45%.

Sighing at how this would ruin everything, he knew there was only one way. Become like Naruto. But he wanted to also be able to die peacefully without the killing of people again. He wanted to be remembered as a hero. Not a tyrant. Whenever he walked down the streets, people would give him a wide berth. Never make eye contact and always keep their distance. He wanted to be remembered as a good guy. Not the bad guy.

Naruto walked along the halls of the mansion. Apparently, Rika and Hokuto had something they wanted to discuss. And it sounded pretty serious. Opening the door to his room, he found them sitting on the bed. Closing the door and sitting in the middle of them, Naruto gave them each a hug.

"So what's the problem? Hungry? Need to consume?" asked Naruto as the two women shook their heads.

"No. Infact, we have something that you need to hear. Something that you should hear fully." said Rika as Hokuto leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Okay. And what's the issue?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we didn't think it were possible, but then we remembered that you mentioned that parts of our bodies will remain active even after turning. Well, there is a very big development." said Hokuto.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

The two women did nothing but pull out the tests they had and hand them to Naruto. His eyes widened and his voice caught in his throat. On the two screens were plus signs. Which only meant one thing. They were pregnant. And the way they looked at him, he simply put two and two together. It was his children they were carrying.

"So this means that I'm..." trailed Naruto as they both nodded their heads.

"Yes." said Rika. "You're going to be a father."

"That's wonderful news. I'm going to be a parent. And you're going to be mothers. Such wonderful news." said Naruto as he pulled them both into a hug.

"So you're not mad?" asked Hokuto looking into his eyes.

"No of course not. Infact, I'm very much happy. I mean, sure the child will have the powers of the Blacklight, but they will be our children. I'm so happy. I'd love to have children with you." said naruto as both of them pushed him onto the bed and cried tears of joy into his chest.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed their backs. He never really knew what it was like to be a parent, but he'd be damn sure to make it worth while. He wanted to spoil his children rotten, he wanted to ensure they'd be happy and live life at the fullest. With them getting off him he walked out the room and bumped into Saya. Looking at her as she leaned into his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her head. she moaned as she embraced him.

"Naru-kun. I heard. You're going to be a father." said Saya.

"As everything is going. Yes." replied Naruto.

"Well, I'd like a family with you. My own family. Sure it means my children will be half siblings, I don't care." said Saya.

"Then I'd gladly have one with you." said Naruto as he gave her a peck on the lips and walked off.

Shaking her head at how much her father needed Naruto, she made her way to find Saeko and Meiya to do girl things. After all, they were to go and gather supplies from the outlying areas. Simply things, food water, gas.

Opening the doors to the Don's office, Naruto looked on as the Don reviewed the notes gathered by Meiya on the Marker. He had to admit, it was nothing concrete, but surprisingly a very developed olive branch considering how far this goes back.

"What is it this time?" asked Naruto as he stopped at the desk.

"Yes, based off the notes Meiya-san gathered on the Marker. This goes back to even the Aztec era." stated the Don as Naruto's eyebrow arched.

"Do explain." said Naruto.

"The Aztecs believed the same thing as the Unitologists. That the Markers were a gift from their gods. But that was when they witnessed what it bred. The killing, the canabalistic acts done. It was sick actually. What was happening was that the ones who were worshipping the bloody thing, would kill their own families and feast on their flesh. Many rebelled and soon they used an ancient magic to seal it away. But as you can see, we were dumb enough to open that seal." said the Don.

"Why do you know this? Why wasn't it released to the public?" asked Naruto with a scold.

"We felt that everyone wasn't ready to handle this information. I was one of the people who swore to keep this hidden. But now that all this shit has happened, we need to stop this crisis. And I just so happen to know where this place is. A few of the writting on how to stop this type of thing with the Marker, is written on those tablets. But, those can only be found on the outskirts of the city." said the Don.

"I'll get them. We're taking back our world." said Naruto.

"Well said. You'll be leaving in 5 minutes. We'll take you there via chopper. But we can't bring you back. Gas and other supplies are running low." said the don.

"I understand." said Naruto as he walked out the office.

Stepping outside, Naruto looked at his hands as he began to change them into the Hammerfist, but what came out was Drill Fist. He felt new power surge through his body as he felt his limbs more lightweight and more stronger.

A little while the chopper hovered above the house, and Naruto jumped in, just as Saeko, Meiya and Kyoko came out.

"GOOD LUCK NARU-KUN!" they screamed.

"THANKS!" shouted back Naruto as the chopper flew away.

Moving at a speed Naruto could match, they flew over buildings as they moved to their destination. Whatever was written on those stone tablets would help him understand what these Glyphs were all about. And hopefully give him some answers about his own problems.

The chopper dropped its speed and begun its descent. Naruto made his way to the door and leaned out of it.

"Good luck sir. Sorry for not being able to bring you back." said the pilot.

"It's fine. Get back to base." said Naruto as he jumped.

Landing and looking up to the chopper as it flew away, he began to walk to the building before him. It looked to be that of a research facility. But was too run down to be anything he had ever seen before.

"Alright, I'm in." said Naruto over the earpiece.

"Copy that. Your destination is not in the building. It's under." said Saya over the comms.

"Copy. Will talk when I'm inside." said Naruto as he disconnected and walked into the building while bringing up his Claws.

The place was silent. Maybe too much for Naruto's liking. Bringing out a flash light, he made his way to the door on the inside and pulled it open, coming to the sight of a man hanging there with his intestines wrapped around his neck.

"Oh fuck. Saya. They're here." said Naruto as he pushed the body aside and continued forward.

"Yeah no kidding. Getting a lot of heat signatures all around the area. Kami, I think you're in another nest Naru-kun." said Saya.

"Wonderful" said Naruto as he trugged forward.

Making his way down the stairway, he came face to face with what looked like cocoons. But the heads were left exposed as they looked to be in a state of sleeping. Even the shallow breathing was heard. Walking over to the one of them, he placed a Claw on the skin like cocoon. But that was when the face opened its eyes and looked at Naruto.

"That's fucking creepy." said Naruto as he moved slowly to the right of the cocoon, the eyes staying fixed on him.

"Stop looking at me." growled Naruto as he reared back his Claw.

The thing let out an ear piercing scream as Naruto covered his ears. The noise was deafening as the cocoon kept screaming in a high pitched tone. Having enough of this screaming, Naruto swung his Claw and severed the cocoon in half. Having the thing now silenced, Naruto walked away as he changed his one arm to normal and dug into his ear.

"Damn that thing was loud." said Naruto as he soon heard the distant cries of the infected being alerted to the noise.

"Aw fuck." said Naruto as he slowly turned around just in time to slice a Necromorph in half.

It was a bloodbath. Naruto moved ever so fluently as he cut Necromorphs in half, diagonal or in any other direction there was. Naruto was having a blast, he even switched to Drill Fist to see what they could do. As it turned out, the way the fingers extended, it could also snag enemies and destroy them this was a very big bonus as he carved a path between him and his prize.

Finally making it to the place he needed to be, he grabbed the tablet and left. But when he got to the surface, he tried radioing that he was now enroute. What he got back was something that made him move at the speed of sound.

"This is the Don. We've been overrun by infected as well as another Bijuu class infected we've dubbed Ichibi. We need help now." said the Don over the radio.

"I'm on my way." said Naruto as he sped back home.

Hopefully the girls were okay. But he knew that some of them still hadn't unlocked their powers yet. And Saeko, Rika, Hokuto and Saya couldn't hold their offensive powers undefinitely yet. Bounding at speeds, he made it to the mansion and found it to be destroyed.

 **Play The Cinematic Orchestra To Build A Home.**

Flames lapped everywhere as bodies lay everywhere. But the Don stood in the middle of the battlefield. His head cast down while he leaned on his katana. His arms were covered in bite marks and Naruto knew what happened. The Don was now infected.

"What...took you so long?" asked the Don as he got up, letting his katana fall to its side.

"Sorry. Got stuck in traffic." joked Naruto with a crooked smile.

"I have lived many great battles. Served the people and everyone in it. For the glory of our Japanese pride." said the Don as he limped to Naruto.

"I knew I could endure anything. Not even my own death. I was never afraid."

"Desiring glory is one thing. But taking it is another." said Naruto with the Don chuckling.

"Touche kid. But I'm afraid my time is up." stated the Don as he coughed up some blood.

"There is a way for me to save you." said Naruto only to have the Don shake his head.

"I will not become like you." he said.

"I am a true Japanese man. I will always remain true to my ways and ties. I sent my wife and everyone else that came with you away. They are safe now." said the Don.

"If that is your wish. Then I can help you honor that dying spirit of yours." said Naruto as he walked past the Don and grabbed his katana.

"I will help you blow away the sins of the past." said Naruto holding the katana out for the Don.

"I understand what must be done. And I am at peace." said the Don as he walked to the side but stopped and looked to Naruto. "Promise me you'll devour my bio-mass so that I will not fight you. Will you be my Kaishakunin?"

"It is my honor." said Naruto as his right arm morphed into the Blade.

The Don dropped to his knees while Naruto stood above him and reared the Blade back, ready to end it. A lone tear dropped from Naruto's face as he never thought he'd have to do something like this. The Don positioned the blade and plunged it into his gut, pushing it to the side, he soon felt the biological steel of Naruto's blade slice his skin, at the last second, he smiled just as his head rolled off his shoulders. The Don was dead.

Tendrils shot out of Naruto's back and devoured the body whole. Nothing was left. Deciding to honor the Don more, he didn't want to have the Don be one of those things.

 **End song.**

"Hello? Naru-kun? Come in." came a voice over his ear piece.

"That you Saya-chan?" asked Naruto picking up while drying the tears and steeling himself again.

"Yeah. Where are you?" asked Saya.

Naruto was about to state that he was at the Don's home, but then there'd be the answer he'd have to make regarding the Don's death, by his hand above everything.

"Just got the tablet. Getting back to base." said Naruto with a lie.

"Don't, home is overrun. Father is there right now and will be joining us soon. Come to the police station. We've set up shop there." said Saya.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he hung up and grabbed the tablet as he ran to the police station.

He knew that there will be a time where Saya would ask where her father was. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he didn't know how to without breaking Saya's heart in the process. But should or shouldn't he tell her, it will end badly, especially with Yuriko. What to do?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally recovered another clue regarding the whole thing about the Marker and its history. More will be revealed about that and why man rediscovered it. As well, the Don was dying and now Naruto has saved a man who didn't want to turn. But Naruto knew that things will be going badly for him as he delays the truth to Saya and Yuriko.**

 **Find out next week as to what Naruto will do in the end. In Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 17 Why I Did it.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Why I Did It

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **And welcome to a brand new chapter to Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been sent away to gather more information based on the Markers. But when he returned to the Don's home, everything was wiped out. But at the end of it all, the Don had one final wish for Naruto to grant. Now the Don is no more and Saya as well as her mother will be wondering where their father and husband, respectively, is.**

 **Can Naruto keep this little thing a secret? Or will it eat away at him and consume his very being for keeping something like this from them? Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Why I Did It.

Moving at high speeds, Naruto landed at the police station his friends and girlfriends used. Coming out were Kohta and Takashi with a very immature form of the Claws activated. The tendrils surrounding their arms were not fully developed and the finger blades looked slightly dulled, but they looked to still be able to do damage.

"Oh Naruto-san. It's you." said Takashi as their limbs returned to normal.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" asked Naruto.

"This is one big fucking mess. We've got reports of yet another Bijuu class infected and now even more Necromorph than before." said Kohta as they pushed the doors open.

"I know. That's why I have this." said Naruto holding up the tablet.

"Is that what I think it is?" stated Meiya walking into the room marveling at the tablet.

"It sure is. Another piece to the puzzle on how to get us out of this mess." said Naruto with a smile.

"Naru-chan!" screamed a very happy Hokuto as she tackled Naruto to the ground.

Smiling while he hugged her back, Naruto gave her a kiss to which she gladly returned. Climbing off him and getting to their feet, Naruto placed the tablet on the table in one of the rooms and began his assesment on it. Like looking over it to see if it would trigger anything based on a Glyph episode which he had been having slightly more of now-a-days.

Looking over the item, he growled while slamming his hand onto the table, making a dent. This of course alerted Seako and Saya making them run into the room to find a seriously dented table and Naruto seething with rage.

"What's wrong?" asked Saya.

"This fucking thing. I can't seem to trigger an episode. Why won't it work?" snapped Naruto.

"Just relax. Maybe we need to see something regarding the notes from Gentek and then compare it to the tablet." suggested Saeko.

"Hm, that may work." said Naruto now calming down.

"Leave us to it. Get some rest." said Saya placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he gave her and Saeko a kiss before walking out.

Walking along the halls of the station, Naruto bumped into Yuriko who smiled to Naruto while Naruto sported a very crooked smile to her. Yuriko caught this and was instantly swarming him.

"What's wrong?" she started with the interogation.

"Nothing." lied Naruto.

"Why do you seem unhappy?" she pressured on him.

"Just wondering if we can survive this mess." replied Naruto.

"Do you know anything regarding my husband?" asked Yuriko.

Naruto was about to answer that one, but stopped himself before he could answer. He was hoping this would never come up, and yet it did.

"Nope. Nothing. I was about to head there when I received the call from Saya-chan." lied Naruto.

"Hm. Well, I sure hope he comes home soon." said Yuriko.

"I hope so too." said Naruto as he left in a hurry.

Reaching a vacant room, he closed the door and walked over to the mirror. Pulling up his shirt to reveal the bullet holes where the Don shot him, he traced the one while a lone tear dropped from his face.

"Don, you fought bravely. I'll ensure you'll be remembered as a hero." said Naruto pulling his shirt down.

"N-Naru-kun?" came a voice at the door.

Turning around, Naruto came to see Kyoko standing there. She looked to be in a state of worry and the way her eyes darted all over the place, she seemed to be extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he soon found himself tackled to the cot in the room, Kyoko lying ontop of him. His face racked with confusion as he watched his former teacher slowly undressing herself.

"W-W-What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Kyoko placed her index finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. Don't think about it." she whispered sultry as she licked his ear and took his hand, placing it on her breast.

She soon began to grind herself on his groin, making moans as she began to get exceeding wet as she moaned in sheer bliss. But That was when Naruto grabbed her arms, stopping her to what she was going, she looked into Naruto's eyes and found sadness in them, much like her own.

"I want to be with you yes. But not like this. I want to earn your love." said Naruto making Kyoko shed tears of joy.

Reason why she was crying was because Naruto just proved to her that she wasn't just an object, a prize to be won. She was actually worth the time to be earned. To be appreciated. So she just collapsed into his arms. Moaning as she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Can I sleep here with you?" she asked.

"Sure." said Naruto.

Closing their eyes as they slowly fell asleep. Naruto fell under a very blissful dream. But what happened next, would have him exiled for what he did. For what people didn't know, was that Rei, who had a very powerful Evolved power. See, her power was where she could enter a person's mind and see their thoughts. Be it theirs or someone else's. She so desperately wanted to use it. She knew if she did it to her boyfriend, Takashi, she would see things she already knew. So she decided to use it on a more, different target. One who gave her this awesome power. Her forebearer. Naruto. She was aiming to try and help him unlock more as to why he could only remember so much from his past. And why his episodes where the Glyphs were getting more extreme.

Walking out her room, she tiptoed down the passage, looking to find Kohta doing a very good job along with his now lover keeping watch. Another thing awesome about the ability she named. Soul Searching, was that she could temporarily house the memory inside her own mind. Reaching the door, she ever so carefully opened the door to find Naruto sleeping with his arms around Kyoko who too was sleeping soundly. Walking over to Naruto's side of the cot, she slowly reached out and touched his head. She instantly saw it all. The Don's death, by Naruto's hand. she watched as the Don stabbed himself with his own katana followed by Naruto slicing his head off and then devouring his body. Nothing was left. But that was when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to find Naruto glaring at her with a very worried look on his face.

"What have you done?" asked Naruto as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What have _you_ done?" said Rei as she freed her hand.

Naruto sighed as he shot out of bed to try and stop her. The secret of Naruto being the one who killed Yuriko's wife was going to be out there, and there would be many of which that demanded answers.

"Rei-san, I can explain." said Naruto walking down the halls only to find Yuriko standing there, tears sreaming down her face as she looked on in total shock at Naruto.

"How could you?" she stated making Naruto bow his head in shame.

"It wasn't by choice." said Naruto as he refused to make eye contact with her.

"What's going on?" asked Saya walking into the scene with Meiya and Saeko too.

Rei walked over to them and showed them the memory from Naruto's mind of when Naruto killed the Don. They too donned a look of shock and awe as to what Naruto had done. Hokuto and Rika too saw it when they came into the room. But, Shizuka, despite being also one who saw it, chose to stay alongside Naruto along with Kyoko. They believed that there was a reason to why Naruto murdered the Don. One thing Rei never saw properly.

"Y-You killed my father?" said Saya as she began to tear up.

"I didn't have a choice. Or should I say, he didn't give me a choice." said Naruto.

"And so you just buthered him. You butchered the man I love." said Yuriko now in full tears.

"It isn't like that." said Naruto.

"Then what is it? You keep saying you wish to save all of us. And yet you kill all those that defy you. You're no better than Ichirou." said Saya.

That was a very low blow to Naruto. Even Kyoko and Shizuka flinched at that one. Saya was miles before she would really go nuts on Naruto. And Naruto knew better than to challenge her. But now that she knew that Naruto killed her father, there will be very thin ice to tread on.

"Look, he was infected and I had to kill him." said Naruto.

"And so you simply murdered him. Without giving him the option of being turned." spat Rei.

"I did give him the option of being turned. But he chose not to. He chose to die. And that was how it happened." said Naruto only to feel one of Saya's Silent Whips hit him right in the face.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You clearly never cared for any of us. This was all just a big plan to you. To be the apex of all life. Anyone who stands in your way is nothing but dirt under your feet. You have no soul. I rekon that if I tear your chest open right now. Your heart no longer beats." said Saya.

"You will not lay a hand on my flesh." spat Naruto as his own tendril surged to life around him.

"So this is what you'll do? Cut us down? End us? We're nothing but experiments to you now is that it?" shot Saya as she sped to Naruto.

That last one really made Naruto stop movement all together as Saya punctured his abdomen with one of her Silent Whips and slam him against the wall. Her nails digging into his chest. Naruto simply looked on, he hadn't done the whole opening of his chest thing in a short while. He knew or probably knew that his heart was still beating. Oh how wrong he was when his chest was mercilessly ripped open and behold. His heart was lifeless. No form of heartbeat or anything. It was completely dead. No trace of anything in it.

"So you really are dead. You're no longer Naruto then." said Saeko as a tear flowed down her face as Saya let go, allowing his chest to restitch itself.

"Saeko-chan." said Naruto as he slowly approached her bu she backed away in fear.

Seeing what was going on, Naruto hung his head and turned around to leave, only to feel two hands. One on each of his shoulders.

"Don't leave Naru-chan." said Shizuka.

"I'm sorry. But as you can see. I'm not needed here anymore." said Naruto as a tear dropped from his face.

"But there must be another way." said Kyoko.

"Even if there was, they won't see it. I think it is time for me to go now. I've done more harm than good. I've turned you all into monsters. Where I no longer feel anything, now that my heart has stopped." said Naruto as he brushed the hands off him and jumped out the window and bounded off. Even going so far as destroying the micro chip Saya gave him. The ear piece he left on the table in his room.

Kyoko turned around while rage seethed off her. She couldn't believe what just happened. Everything Naruto had ever done was to ensure their ultimate survival. And now that he was gone, they would be in complete disarray.

"Happy now?" she snapped venomously as she stomped off, she made her way to go and pack her thing to track Naruto. Hopefully there was still enough time to catch him.

Everyone returned to what they were doing. Rei, just stood there, clearly baffled as to what had just happened. All she ever wanted to to do was to let Yuriko know as to what happened to her husband. She didn't expect the outcome to get so violent. And now they had lost the only person who had stayed strong throughout this entire ordeal. walking into the room Kyoko was in, she found her teacher busy packing her stuff away into a backpack. Kyoko stopped what she was doing and glared bloody daggers at Rei.

"What were you hoping to gain out of that, hm? A sense of heroism? A sense of justice?" asked Kyoko in a very evil tone.

"I just wanted them to know as to what happened to the Don. That's all." said Rei only to get a slap through the face from Kyoko.

"Well, look what you just did. Naru-kun is gone and everyone in this building hates his guts. All because you had to search his very soul. And you just so happened to stumble on the memory of him killing the Don." said Kyoko trying to retain her composure.

"I didn't think it would get this far." said Rei.

"You clearly don't understand it do you? Naru-kun was most likely going to tell them about the fact that the Don was killed by him, and that it was something he wasn't planning at all. But now that they know, they have twisted the story to something that paints Naru-kun in a bad light. Congrats. Fucking congrats." said Kyoko as she slung the bag onto her back and bounded off to find Naruto.

But when she got to the top of the building, she activated her thermal vision to try and track Naruto's last heat signature. But sadly, there was nothing. Even with her using her heigthened depth perception, she still found nothing. It was like he was gone.

Rei landed next to her on the roof, she was about to help with looking for Naruto when Kyoko walked down the fire escape.

"Don't bother. He's long gone." said Kyoko as she walked down with a very nasty scold on her face.

 **And scene.**

 **Ho man, things have taken a very ugly turn as Rei stumbled across the memory of Naruto killing the Don. Frightened by the memory, she ran out the room and told the others. But with Yuriko thinking Naruto did it in cold blood, the others, including Naruto's lovers, except for Kyoko and Shizuka who believe Naruto is innocent, have ousted him. Naruto is now no where to be found. Like he has vanished off the face of the earth.**

 **Don't worry people. He will return in a very dramatic entrance. But first, he will have to get over such a terrible thing that has happened. Being betrayed and ousted by your friends can be painful. Believe me, I've gone though it.**

 **Chapter 18: What A Soul Has Left.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: What A Soul Has Left

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **What has happened? Naruto returned with the tablet about what happened with the Marker all those years ago. But returning to the mansion, the Don was found infected. Naruto offered to turn him to save his life. But the Don refused the offer and comitted seppuku. With Naruto as his Kaishakunin. Now a Kaishakunin is hard to explain. So I think is safe to say, please look it up. I know what it means but it is extremely long to explain.**

 **Reaching his friends and girlfriends he decides to rest for the time being. But Rei uses her Evolved power to peer into his mind. Shocked at what she saw, she shows everyone else but everyone twists it and Naruto is ousted once again. Destroying the chip Saya gave him and leaving his ear piece there with them. Reason why.**

 **This has been the second time he's been chased out. And after hearing from Saya that he's now like Ichirou. He simply knew after those series of blows, he was no longer welcome here. Leaving knowing full well that they may be better off without him, he leaves with now regrets. Knowing that he gave them the very apex of evolution. He basicly made them immortal but not immortal as they can still be consumed by a person like them.**

 **As well. As stated in Heir Of Bones. I am going on production break on Friday. So Crimson Lord Naruto will be the last fanfic I update. I am not abandoning anything and I'm not neglecting anything. I am meerly stepping back to enjoy so R &R. Going to be going places. As well. Merry Christmas and happy new year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: What A Soul Has Left.

Hokuto was moving around the police station, a confused look plastered all over her face as she tried to understand why Naruto did it. Why he killed the Don like that. She wanted to believe Naruto that he did it to give the Don what he wished for. But the way the memory played out before her. It was all too serious to look away from.

As she moved around she felt her baby inside her give a small kick. Her mind went instantly into a frenzy of happiness as she placed her hands on her stomach. Running up the stairs she ran into the room Naruto used to be in.

"Naru-kun! The baby! He ki..." she trailed as she found no one inside apart from Kyoko sleeping on the bed with at least 4 boxes worth of tissues and very puffy eyes. By the looks of it. Kyoko had cried herself to sleep.

Realising it that they chased Naruto out because of what he did, she hung her head in shame. Naruto was always with them. He always gave them a choice on becoming Evolved. On gaining the power to survive this nightmare. He always stayed strong when they themselves were breaking at the seems. She could only guess as to where he was.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto kept moving straight. He didn't care what was infront of him or what was behind him. He just kept moving forward. He knew that he left the three women who hold his children behind, but they too ousted him. Do you have any idea how that feels? To be betrayed by those you tried to protect? To be alienated because of what you did?

Landing close to the water's edge by the beach. Naruto came to a skidding halt. Spotting an island on the far side, he took a few steps back and launched himself forward. Sailing over so much water in so little time he landed on the island but also crashing through a few trees and plowing straight through a solid rock. Getting up he looked at the boulder he smashed through as brushed himself off with a scold on his face.

"I used to feel things like that. But now I can't." said Naruto as he huffed while walking away. But stopped when he turned around and found a small boy standing there. A basket in his hands as he stared on at Naruto.

Naruto too followed his gaze and looked down to see the entire right side of his right forearm skin was hanging on by a strand of flesh, but his healing factor activated and was already stitching the wound to be closed. Naruto looked to the boy when the stitching was finished. The boy now sported a face of horror.

"Uh. Hi." said Naruto only to have the boy throw the basket into the air and run away.

"DEMON! MONSTER!" screamed the boy.

"Hey. I'm not a demon. Or a monster." said Naruto as he chased the boy.

Naruto chased the boy into a small village not far away from where he crash landed. People seemed to be enjoying themselves as they did daily routines like cooking, cleaning, hunting and gathering. The boy ran right into the arms of his father, who was in the largest of the grass like huts. Naruto knew that this was the hut of the chief or leader of this little band.

"Tou-san. Tou-san." cried the boy as he sat in his father's lap.

"What is it sochi?" asked the man.

"That man. He's a demon. A saw him crash through some trees and through a rock. He has no sratches on him. And I saw his arm do this tentical thing." said the boy only to have the man laugh.

"Go find your mother. She may need help with a few things." said the man.

The boy jumped off his father's lap and made his way to find his mother. Leaving Naruto and the man before him.

"So, you must be the one who has been fighting against the Marker and Ichirou." said the man.

"How did you...?" asked Naruto clearly impressed with what he said.

"We may be on an island, but we do have means of knowing out there." said the man revealing a radio.

"My name is Naruto. And I am one of those things." said Naruto as he morphed his arms to his Claws.

"My name is Jokuro. I am the leader here. Why have you come here?" asked Jokuro.

"I was ousted from my group. I turned them to be able to fight better. I made them Evolved. But, one of my friends stumbled on the memory of me killing the Don. I was blamed for his death and they kicked me out." said Naruto.

"There must've been a reason for why you killed him." said Jokuro.

"There was. He was infected and I offered to turn him. But he refused to be turned. He wanted to die. So I killed him to honor his wish." said Naruto.

"And why are you here then?" asked Jokuro leaning forward.

"I'm here to know more of why I am remembering what happened to me before I died. Why I'm getting these flashbacks of my past when while I was alive I had nothing like those." said Naruto.

"Hm, we have a way. But we must do it at night." said Jokuro.

"I'll do it." said Naruto.

It was settled. Naruto would participate in whatever they were going to do at night. Walking along the beach, Naruto felt at peace. Like he could stay here forever. But he knew, that even though his friends ousted him, he still had to destroy the Marker as well as Ichirou. But that slimy bastard kept giving them the slip. One day he'd have to go in and fully kill Ichirou. He couldn't have what he began to call the Bearer Cell running around. This world was only big enough for one Bearer Cell. And that was Naruto.

Soon enough, it was night time. And Naruto stood around a fire along with the other people who were banging on drums as they began to chant. It was something like what Indians do when they access the spirits of their ancestors. Or something like that. Taking hold of a cup that moved over to him, he sniffed the contents and nearly threw up then and there. It smelt revolting. Something like dead fish mixed with something else to increase the horrendous smell.

But he took the cup and chugged it down. The taste was horrible. He surely wished his taste buds died when his heart stopped, but guess not. Soon he felt sleepy and soon felt two hands grab the side of his face from behind and pull him into the lap of Jokuro's wife. Looking into the clouds, Naruto soon began to watch as the clouds swirled around and in them he saw images of his past. The ones he never knew about.

"I was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Both were at the top in their respective fields. But my father worked also as head scientist at Gentek." said Naruto in his trance.

"What happened then?" asked Jokuro.

"My father wanted to show me what they were doing. What they were _really_ doing. Taking me into the science facility he showed me the Marker. It was so magestic and massive that I felt like an ant when faced off to a boot." continued Naruto.

"Can you tell me what happened next?" asked Jokuro.

"I went inside the testing facility to touch it. Tou-san said it was okay and the thing won't do anything to me." said Naruto as a tendril shot out his shoulder and moved around before returning back into his shoulder. Scaring the children while some thought that was so cool.

"What did it do?" asked Jokuro.

Soon Naruto began to breathe exceedingly hard and began to convulse bu soon stopped when he felt Jokuro's wife stroke his cheek, calming him down.

"Easy. We're here for you. What did it do?" asked Jokuro.

"It. It gave me a static shock. From there it went down hill. I began to show irregular behavior everytime the Marker acted up. My overall psyche levels were very irregular and I even began to draw images that were of the Marker and things around the Marker. It was the Marker making me draw these images. It kept screaming in my head. Make us whole! I was so scared and this affected me to lash out at people." said Naruto.

"What happened next?" asked Jokuro.

"Tou-san thought enough was enough. He didn't like the fact that I was being manipulated by the thing in their basement. Taking me to a doctor that only knew about me being what was wrong with me. He sealed away my memories about this entire thing using medication. It worked and Tou-san never told Kaa-san about it. We carried on with our lives until the..." trailed Naruto as he woke up.

"Until the apocalypse started." said Naruto as he shot up to be sitting straight.

Naruto soon began to cry as he just realised that he was in the centre of this entire thing. He was the final puzzle piece. Sure he still didn't know the steps, but he now knew he was the key to this whole crisis. He was the ending piece. To finish this entire mess. To stop the Marker before it killed them. He was pulled into a hug from Jokuro's wife as she rubbed his back and ushered words of comfort into his ear.

"Your story may not have such happy beginning. But look at what you have done. You have been fighting full well knowing you can change the future. You can fight to stop a crisis that has been going on constantly." she said.

Thanking her and getting up, Jokuro as well as everyone else too got up as Naruto gained a very serious face as his right arm shifted to be that of the Blade.

"Tell me. Who are you?" asked Jokuro.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I am the one who will stop this nightmare." said Naruto as everyone cheered.

"Glad to hear it." said Jokuro as he clapped.

At that moment, Naruto's ears became so powerful he heard the sounds of many infected in the cities and towns of the surrounding area. But there was one voice he knew. It was Saeko's. They were in trouble. And from the sounds of her voice. She was calling out to him while apologizing for what they did. Infact, everyone was crying out at how sorry they were for ousting him like that. But there was one voice in the group at was mad at them.

It was Kyoko. She was screaming at them that they chased Naruto out without letting him explain himself first, he'll never come for them now. Turning to Jokuro and everyone there. He watched as they nodded their heads. He shot into the sky as fast as he could. Using his Viral Sonar to track them down. But what he failed to notice was the people that helped him were not what they were.

Jokuro shifted his image to be Ichirou and the others returned to their regular appearance and smiled evily at the retreating form of Naruto as he sailed to the city.

"Stupid fool. I knew you were coming here. Just had to wait for our chance. You just so happened to stumble on our little Outpost here. Simply disguising ourselves, we were able to trick even you. Is the tracker working?" asked Ichirou turning to a man who pulled out a tablet.

A red dot that pulsed appeared on the screen as it showed Naruto was now in the city.

"It is sir." said the man showing Ichirou the screen.

"Excellent. He'll lead us to the Marker. Where I will become a god from consuming it. Thank you for making this so easy. Stupid child." said Ichirou as he cackled an evil laugh as Naruto sped to his friends and girlfriends.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto knows all about his past and what has happened to him. He has now realised he is the final piece. The final key to unlocking everything. He is thethe person who is able to intergrate with the Marker. And stop it.**

 **But what was this Jokuro was actually Ichirou and his cronies? Now that Ichirou has got the tracker in Naruto which was given to him through that drink he swallowed, Ichirou can now track his movements. But it is now a waiting game to see who reacts first in this game of tag.**

 **Find out what happenes next in the chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 19: With You No Matter What.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: With You No Matter What

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter. Welcome back to a new year. So a lot has happened since my time away. I want to thank you all for such a brilliant first year for me since my joining to .**

 **And to comemorate such a brilliant return to a new year, I've brought you more new chapters of your favourite stories. As well, for those of you who aren't following Crimson Lord Naruto, there are new fanfics in there that are ready or a being created to be better than anything. I aim to push further and harder than ever before.**

 **Thank you and welcome back.**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: With You No Matter What.

Naruto pushed his body its absolute limits. He knew that his friends and girlfriends were not yet ready to go into fights seeing that some of them still couldn't use their powers yet.

Building to a building and shooting up it as fast as he could he scouted out ahead as he began to fall. But his body responded on its own and created what looked to be wings made of tendrils. Using these new wings he flew over to his friends as quickly as he could.

 **With everyone else.**

Saeko was doing everything she could to defend the hordes that kept on them. She had to give them credit at persisting. But come on. Just give them a break right? Swinging her katana around which she got from the Don she skewered a few zombies as a howl was soon heard. Looking over to the horizon, they spotted a Bijuu clss infected. It was the same one that killed the Don. Saeko bit her lip in frustration.

"Everyone. Move!" she shouted.

Saya helped her mother along who had just ran out of bullets. And now she was using a Bowie Knife. But with such little reach on the thing. She had nothing left but to pray in the Humvie.

Alice was doing her best at keeping Kohta's weapons not running dry. But she only found 2 mags left. Kohta's unique power was the ability to heighten his eye sight to an unparalleled degree. Even dwarfing Naruto's senses when he heightened his. He named it Eagle's Eye. But he used it all up and was exhausted to power it up again.

The Humvie soon came to a stop as they found a nice chunck of building in their way. Everyone turned to the building and then to the horde as well as the approaching Bijuu class.

 _'It can't end like this.'_ thought Hokuto.

 _'If we had just trusted Naru-kun we wouldn't be in this mess.'_ thought Rika.

 _'I'm so sorry. Naru-chan.'_ thought Kyoko as the horde closed in on them.

But just as they were about to charge in and go for the kill. An object landed between the horde and the Humvie. Dust and smoke was kicked up as both sides stared on at the object in question. When the dust cleared, Naruto stood there. His tendril wings no more and his hands were the Drill Fist.

Slowly getting up as the occupants in the car stared on, Naruto turned to the horde, his dull eyes blazed with hatred as he slowly walked towards them. Both Rika and Hokuto were extremely happy to see the man they loved was okay. But they soon felt something different about him. It was like he was changed. Like he just learnt something about his being.

 **Play Breaking Benjamin Unkown Soldier.**

Naruto moved with great skill and grace as if he was able to phase between reality and illusion. It was incredible. Swinging his arms around, letting the tendril like chains that connected to the finger blades, reach out and attack the incoming enemies.

Shooting into the air as he reverted his arms back to normal, he charged up a swirling mass of tendrils into his hands and fired it. A thick red and black stream was seen as the tendril hit the ground and dispersed to impale many of the infected. But Naruto wasn't finished as he readied more of the various abilities in his arsenal.

Switching to his Claws he drove forward and sliced and diced many of the infected. He didn't care anymore. He didn't worry anymore. All that he wanted, was those he cared for to be safe. As he kept this up, his mind kept giving him flashbacks of his past. When his mother smiled to him when he was young. Getting the thumbs up from his father when he won first place at the science fest.

And finally, the last image was that of him and his family holding hands together as they walked to the beach.

 _'I'm fine with being a monster.'_ __he thought as he sprinted to a group of zombies and swung down, severing them in half.

Slowly turning around only to be bitten by a zombie he kicked the thing off him as the saliva turned to become part of him. He was truly grateful to the fact that he was an infected while retaining his mind and conscience. Turning his right arm into the Blade he charged again and sliced more and more. He made it look easy but if you looked carefully, you'd notice that tears were flowing down his cheeks.

 _'I'm fine with everyone hating me for what I am and what I've done.'_ he thought more as he used a double slice attack on an infected, cutting his body in 4 perfect chuncks.

 _'I'm fine with the world turning its back on me.'_ thought Naruto more deeper into his mind as he turned to the Bijuu class infected. It had one tail swishing behind it. Naruto knew this one was called Ichibi.

Charging forth with his Blade at the ready he swung down and around, severing the limbs off the beast. Watching as the Ichibi howled in pain, Naruto began his climb up the body of the monster. Driving the Blade ever more deeper than last time. The Ichibi howled in pain as it bucked and kicked. Desperate to get the intruder off him. But Naruto ensured he had an iron grip on it.

Reaching the nape of the neck, he sliced it open and entered the beast. Finding the heart he froze up at who was the heart. It was his best friend since primary middle school. Gaara. He had two other siblings. Both older. Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend, speaking of her, he hadn't heard from them in a while he had to know if they were okay. Kankuro was a high ranking official in the Navy. He should be at Commander now. He left the home when he was only 17. It had been a large amount of years since the last time Naruto saw him.

Gaara felt as if he was alone and blamed himself constantly for the death of his mother who died giving birth to him. Naruto was the only one to show him the light. And now he was a corpse. How low can you get. Having to spill family blood. The line that was to be never crossed. Naruto always considered Gaara to be more than a friend as he looked to the man as a brother.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san." said Naruto as he reared the Blade back.

"You will no longer have to suffer like this. I will make sure of it." said Naruto as he swung it. Ending Gaara's suffering and crossing the forbidden line of spilling friendly blood.

Naruto teared up and broke down as he watched Gaara, in his dying breaths, smile to Naruto as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Naruto-san." said Gaara as he was soon consumed by Naruto. Forever becoming part of him.

 **End song.**

The Ichibi stopped moving as the entire structure collapsed on itself. Naruto stood there as his right arm began to morph into something more stronger than the Blade. What took shape was something incredible. The Blade looked more refined than last time, but running up Naruto's arm was what looked to be small daggers made from bio-mass which was turned to steel.

Naruto reared his arm back and swung it. The daggers were fired everywhere, including the large one. Suddenly the usage of the new ability clicked in his mind. Clicking his tongue the Blade and daggers exploded with tendrils shooting everywhere. The new upgrade he just recieved was that of exploding projectiles. He would name it, Gaara's Bane. In honor of his lost friend.

Saeko was the first to jump off the Humvie along with Saya. Both had faces of guilt as they hung their heads in absolute shame. Walking over to Naruto they stood there as he turned his head as the tears stopped. They had to get it off their chests.

"Naruto-kun." started Saeko.

"What we did to you was unfair. And we're sorry for it." said Saya as Hokuto joined them along with the others.

"But why did you kick me out like that?" asked Naruto crossing his arms as well as reverting them back to normal.

"We all just felt so shocked by your actions. And we jumped into it too soon. And for the we're sorry." said Rei.

"But I had a very good reason to not explain it to you. I was going to. But not just yet." said Naruto slightly mad.

"We know that now. And I'm sorry for going through your mind like that. I'm sorry." said Rei as she hung her head.

"Next time you wanna go through my head. Ask next time." said Naruto.

"Okay." said Rei in a shaky voice.

With that sorted out, Kyoko tackled Naruto with everything she had. She kept saying on how much she missed him and everything like that. Naruto could only just lie there as he rubbed her back. Kyoko was really in love with Naruto and she didn't give two shits on what people said about her. The world was coming to an end and she could be with the one she loved. Everything she ever wanted. She had it. And she wasn't planning on letting it go.

Naruto smiled to her as she finished everything she wanted to say and got off him. Looking over to Yuriko, Naruto made his way over to her with his head cast down. Yuriko knew what was going to come out of the boys mouth. And to be frank, she was really thankful to Naruto for saving her like that.

"Yuriko-san I'm so sorry for what I did to your husband. If there was another way you could be sure that I would do it." said Naruto only to have Yuriko place a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. But Naruto could see something else in them and he didn't know what. He could be imagining things.

"There is no need to apologize. I forgave you when you saved us from that monster." said Yuriko as she brought Naruto into a hug.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt the warmth of a mother's love touching his heart once again. But their little hugging session was cut short as the radio in the Humvie went off.

"Hello. Is anyone on this channel?" came the voice.

Grabbing the mic, Naruto placed it so that everyone could hear.

"This is Naruto. Can we provide assist?" asked Naruto.

"We need help over by the mall near the tower. We're being overrun. Please assist." said the man over the radio.

"Copy that. We're on our way." said Naruto as they climbed in a drove forward.

As they drove Naruto gave them the run down of what happened when he left them like that. He had came across an island of people that helped him put the final puzzle pieces in. Turns out he was the key. Naruto was the key to the whole thing. If he could interface with the Marker then everything will be no more. He could stop this apocalypse. He could chance the future. But he needed to know the steps first. And Meiya along with Shizuka and Kyoko were more than willing to help out. For a small fee of course.

Finally reaching their destination, they jumped out and found many infected trying to break into the mall which was very well barricaded. He spotted a few snipers ontop the roof while their support gunners were all wiped out.

Naruto and everyone else charged in creating a path to get to the mall. Naruto and everyone defended the place while they shoved Yuriko and Alice into the mall to be protected. After a full 10 minutes, the infected were finally killed. The doors slowly opened and the leader walked out. He was very good natured businessman and he also had his wife and child out with him.

"Thank you. My name is James. This is my wife Rosette and our daughter Aki." said the man holding out his hand.

"Name's Naruto. And these are my friends." said Naruto as he heard a cough from Meiya alittle annoyed at what he just said.

"Sorry, they're my friends and girlfriends." said Naruto.

"I'm not even going to judge. Right now we've got bigger issues to deal with." said James as he led them inside and to a place they were using as their comms.

"The Navy Fleet Echo is off our coast looking for survivors. We've been trying to get our signals to them but this stupid shit keeps failing us." said James as yet another operator's systems dropped.

"Let me try." said Saya.

Allowing her to sit in one of the seats, she got to work on tuning the thing. She clicked her tongue as she turned some dials and flipped a few switches.

"You were operating at too high of a channel. That was why you weren't getting any signals and your stuff kept dying on you. Should work now." said Saya as she gave the reigns back to the operator.

"This is the USS Ehco Company. We are off the coast of Japan looking for survivors. If you're reading this, let us know so we can pick you up." came a voice Naruto knew.

Grabbing the headphones and mic he looked to the radio station with such a gleam in his eyes he could melt the poor device.

"Konkuro-san. Is that you?" asked Naruto excistedly.

"Naruto-san? How are you...? Never mind. Where are you?" asked Kankuro.

A mall near the tower. We'll mark them with flares to bee seen. We need immediate evac. Injured civilians and children too." said Naruto.

"Copy that. How many Black Hawks do you need?" asked Kankuro.

"About 12." replied Naruto.

"Roger that. Sending them now. E.T.A 30 minutes." said Kankuro as he hung up to scramble all available forces on his ship.

"30 minutes and our rides will be here. We must hold out until then." said Naruto.

"Yeah no kidding. We've got infected coming through now." said a scout coming down the stairs.

"How many clips you got?" asked Naruto.

"Enough." said James as he showed them 40 crates full of ammo.

Kohta was in heaven as his eyes twinkled in amazment while Toshimi shook her head at how her boyfriend could be sometimes.

 **Play Starcraft 2 Soundtrack 13 Fire And Fury**

Naruto assembled everyone there was and got down to business. He knew there may be people who wanted to fight, while others wanted to be with their familes. He had to give them the choice to fight.

"This is our final stand against those monsters out there. Black Hawks are inbound but they will not be here in the nect few minutes. E.T.A. is 30 minutes. We must hold the enemy back until then. I can't promise anyone a way out of this. But I can promise that I will ensure we get through this together. I choose to fight. Who is with me?" asked Naruto.

Slowly the people conversed amongst themselves. It seemed like a suicide mission than anything. But this was their last stand they kept saying to each other. They had to fight or die trying. How would they get through this without fighting for their lives?

Slowly a single man stood up from the crowd and eyed Naruto.

"I'll fight." he said.

Slowly two more got up, then three. Then four. Slowly all those who were able bodied stood up and were ready to take their last stand against the horde. Help was on the way. So they had to clear a path for the ladies.

Everyone got a weapon and made their way to their designated posts. Takashi took the role of support gunner and got on the 50 cal. Rika picked up a Rocket Launcher while Saya and Rei both went for sniper rifles.

Hokuto and Saeko stood by Naruto's side as they stood infront of the building. Saeko had her katana drawn and ready to go while Hokuto used her Necromorph power.

"You ready?" asked Naruto looking over to them.

"More than ready." said Hokuto and Saeko together.

 **End song.**

 **Play Call of Duty- Black Ops III OST - I Live (Orchestral Version)**

Waiting for the horde to finally arrive, Rei soon enough spotted something through her scope as she scanned the area. Through her scopes, it looked to be that of a school bus. But like that of an Elementary school bus.

"Naruto-san. Got movement over on the horizon. Range 4 klicks." said Rei through the earpiece given back to him by Saya as a way to apologize and way to say that they needed him again.

"I see it. Hold fire until I say so." said Naruto as he readied Gaara's Bane.

Seeing the the bus move while swerving between cars and rubble, they soon watched in horror as a Jaggernaut infected smashed straight through the car. All of them gasped in shock as the bus soon began to catch fire.

"Bring the infected down!" said Naruto as him, Hokuto and Saeko sprinted to the bus.

Reaching it as bullets and rockets pelted the infected, Naruto smashed the windscreen open to find many children that struggled to get out as smoke engulfed the back. Looking to the driver, Naruto found a piece of steel piping going through her chest. She was hunched over the steering wheel as she bled out.

"Miss? Are you okay?" asked Naruto reaching out his normal hand.

"Save my students. Please." begged the woman in her final seconds before she died.

"Okay. Get everyone out of there now!" ordered Naruto to the girls.

"You got it." said Saeko as she broke the one window and helped bring them out, handing them to Hokuto as she pulled them out.

Spotting one in the very back struggling to get the seat belt off, Naruto bit his lip as he charged in when he saw flames engulf the outside of the back.

"Naru-chan" said Saeko as she watched him charge in to the little girl in the back.

Reaching her he held out his one hand while his right morphed to the Claw.

"Please don't hurt me." she said as she stared at the Claw, frightened by it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." said Naruto as he placed a bladed finger in between her and the seatbelt and pulled.

"Naru-chan. Hurry up." said Hokuto as the flames intensified.

"Hoku-chan. Catch." said Naruto as he saw Hokuto move to the front of the bus.

Throwing the girl to her, Hokuto caught her and nearly fell over. The bus exploded in a glorious sight of parts going everywhere and the smell of flesh being cooked invaded their noses.

"Naru-kun!" shouted Rika as she watched the bus exploded through the sights of her launcher.

But at that moment, a figure could be seen walking out the wreckage. Saeko and Hokuto both told the kids to not look and that they did. Turning away from the smoldering furnace the others watched as a very charred Naruto walked out the bus as his body swirled with tendrils. Returning his body back to normal. Clothes included as the body of Naruto was finished fixing iteslf.

"Man that was hot." said Naruto as he clicked his neck and walked with them.

The children all believed that Naruto was a wizard and that he used some teleportation or something like that. But they were wrong as Naruto smiled to them.

"Infected! Incoming!" shouted Takashi.

Turning around, they found a very massive horde moving torward them. Teeth bared as they snarled and snapped at their food. Looking to the children, Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration. There simply wasn't enough people for them to carry.

"Open fire." said Naruto.

Bullet flew from the barrels of weapons as they gave them cover fire. Naruto, Saeko and Hokuto sprinted with the children to get the to safety at the mall. Finally reaching it they readied themselves for the bloodshed that would befall them.

 **End Song.**

 **Play Fight All Good Things.**

Readying Gaara's Bane on one arm while he changed the other to the Drill Fist, he watched as the others too changed to their powers. Looking back to the swarm moving to them, Naruto and the others growled as they charged further to them. Shouts of truimph echoed through their ears as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

Jumping into the air as he slammed his Drill Fist into the ground, he found it had a similar effect as Ground Spike he was able to do with his Claws. But this was more evolved then the Ground Spikes.

Shooting from the ground, the spikes emerged and impaled a few infected, but when Naruto pulled his hand out they sprayed small javelin like spikes in a radial effect. It was very amazing as many infected were skewered from the javelin.

Switching to his Whip Fist, he swung that around while ensuring that he got a few in a single swipe. Saeko and Hokuto too were doing everything they could. Saeko had fired a considerable amount of bio katanas at the infected while Hokuto had destroyed or ripped many infected apart from the horde of Necromorph she had summoned through her powers. But just as they were finishing up with the wave, they spotted more coming for them.

"Dammit. Will these things ever catch a break?" asked Naruto as he pulled his Claw out from a now dead infected.

"No idea." said the two girls as they hacked and slashed away.

"Naru-kun." came Saya's voice over the earpiece.

"Got some Warthogs coming in to fight. Lay ground co-ordinates for targeting. Patching you through." said Saya.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he was patched through to the Warthog's commanding pilot.

"Smoke Screen. This is Mist Hand. Lay ground co-ordiantes for targeting." said the pilot.

"Mist Hand. Fire mission: Danger close. Infected west of heat signature of the mall on the South side." said Naruto as he sliced another infected in half.

"Copy. Bringing the rain." said the pilot as the thunderous howl of the engines were heard in the back ground.

"Saeko-chan. Hoku-chan. The heat's coming. Make sure you're not caught in the fire." said Naruto.

"Got it." they said as the howl became houlder and louder.

In a thunderous clap the sounds of miniguns firing were heard as the Warthogs flew over the mall and emptied out on the infected. Shooting over head they circled around an building as they came in for another run. But one of the Jaggernauts would have none of it as it jumped up to one of the jets and destroyed the wing of the plane.

"Mayday mayday. Coming in hard!" said the pilot as he ejected out the plane.

Hokuto watched as the pilot landed perfectly on the roof while the plane with the Jaggernaut exploded as the plane hit a building.

"Dammit. Smoke Screen, we'll give you one more sweep. We're at bingo fuel." said the commanding pilot as the thunderous roar was heard over the skies as they came low for another run.

Giving their last run everything they had they shot off and had to retreat back to the air craft carrier.

"Dammit. Saya-chan. Patch me to the USS Echo Company." said Naruto over the earpiece.

"Copy that." said Saya as she did as her boy friend asked for.

"This is Kankuro." came the voice over Naruto's earpiece.

"Kankuro-san. We need more air support. How long until those choppers get here?" asked Naruto.

"They'll be there in a few minutes. Just hold on. You've got an AC-130 A Gunship inbound. Its already synced to see you and your friends as well...friends and the others as enemies." said Kankuro.

"Copy that. Patch me through." said Naruto.

"Ghost. This is Phantom. E.T.A. 60 seconds. Lay your targets." said the pilot of the AC-130 A.

"Phantom this Ghost. Fire mission: Danger close. Enemy infected converging on our position. Jaggernauts and Hunters in the mix. Cleared to use the 105 Howitzer. Weapons Free." said Naruto.

"Copy that beginning sweeping run." said the pilot.

"Everyone get back. Big fucking gun incoming." said Naruto to Saeko and Hokuto.

"Got it." said the two as the finished up just as the first shot hit the ground.

From their safe point they watched as the trio sprinted for their lives as a rain of shells hit the ground from above. But as the shockwaves came through, it tripped up Hokuto and caused Saeko to stumble.

Grabbing the two girls, Naruto sprinted with everything he had. But if nothing couldv'e gone wrong, something just had to happen at the worst time.

"Dammit. Screen's all buggered up. Sorry Ghost, you've got two calls to make. Let us go home and repair, or continue firing." said the pilot.

Naruto thought very long and hard about it. They didn't have the help of the Warthogs anymore as they were being refueled and if they lost the AC-130. They'd very much be dead before the choppers got there.

"Phantom. Weapons free. Fire on last known location." said Naruto.

"Copy that. Using last known location." said the pilot.

"What are you doing Naru-kun?" said Kyoko as she reloaded her rifle.

"Taking a gamble." replied Naruto as ordinates rained down blindly.

But as they neared the mall, they looked up to find an ordinate heading straight for them. Thinking fast, Naruto threw Saeko and Hokuto just as the ordinate hit him.

Both of them tumbled to the entrance of the mall as they looked to the crater of the ordinate that hit Naruto.

At that moment, the shuddering sounds of chopper blades were heard as the Black Hawks finally made it to the mall.

 **End song.**

They had finally made it. Their saving grace was here at last. The infected had been defeated and they certainly wouldn't be coming back knowing that their attack had failed.

But as the choppers continued picking up the survivors. From the wreckage Naruto emerged, slowly crawling as Naruto's body slowly began to heal itself. That shell sure did a number on him as he winced in pain as he slowly drawled. Right now he only had an arm and a leg as his only limbs while half his back was still healing.

Saeko sprinted to Naruto along with Hokuto as they lifted him up and walked to the mall to get to the top floor. Reaching the mall they jumped and landed on the top very easily as the last Black Hawk landed and took them to the USS Echo Company.

They were taken to an Aircraft Carrier. There were many people aboard already as Black Hawks landed with everyone getting off and the Black Hawks going back to do more sweeps of finding survivors.

Naruto watched on from the chopper as his limbs finished being repaired. He couldn't believe that this was Konkuro's fleet. He had a strong feeling that Konkuro was Commander, but he had to know for certain.

The chopper landed and everyone got out. Walking towards them, medals adorning his chest as he wore a blue Navy shirt. Naruto smiled to the man he came to find as a man he could go to hell and back with without hesitation. Kankuro smiled to the man he too respected as he shook hands with Naruto.

"Hey there, Naruto-san. Looking good." said Kankuro as Naruto gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. Even though I look like ham and shit." said Naruto with Kankuro laughing.

"Yeah. I heard about what happened. But you can tell me later. Can you offer us your help?" asked Kankuro.

"I can. Though..." trailed Naruto looking over to his team and friends.

"I understand. You're probably very tired. Get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow." said Kankuro as he walked off.

Walking back to his friends and girlfriends, Naruto was hugged by Saya as she wept into his chest. Naruto too smiled as he returned the hug she gave him.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." said Saya as she wept.

"I forgave you already. I will always be there for you." said Naruto as he ran his fingers along her slender spine.

"I am yours Naruto-kun. I will remain your forever." said Saya as she broke the hug but stayed in his arms.

"I know." said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips.

Saya moaned into the kiss as she threw her arms around him as she pressed her body against his. Naruto pulled her closer as he soon felt that she was getting extremely horny from the kiss. Breaking from the kiss while the others that loved Naruto really enjoyed the fact that Saya had made up with Naruto. But two voices invaded their senses as Naruto's blood began to boil along with Saeko's, Saya's and strange enough. Hokuto's as well.

"I'm so glad we made it Sasuke-kun." said the one voice.

"We will always survive. You and I, together." said the other voice as kissing sounds soon followed.

Naruto spun around while his eyes glazed over with hate as he spotted in the crowd 15 feet away, Hinata and Sasuke sucking off each other's face.

"Naruto?" asked Saya taking hold of his jacket's sleeve.

Turning to her while trying to restrain his rage, he watched in surprise as Saya smiled to him which was actually a very sadstic smile adorning her face.

"Go have fun." she said.

"Hoku-chan. Wanna join?" asked Naruto.

"Be a pleasure." said Hokuto as she walked with Naruto to the very woman who cheated on him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been reunited with with friends and girlfriends and also went and saved a large amount of people in the process. Kankuro has returned as a Commander and has also saved them by bringing them to his ship. And now he wishes for the help of Naruto.**

 **But what is this? Hinata and Sasuke are on the boat as well? Naruto is going to have some very happy time with them. Heheheh hahahah.**

 ***Cough* *cough***

 **Excuse me.**

 **Watch what happens next in the next chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 20: Turning Point.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Turning Point

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chaptewr for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the lastr place we left off was in a final stand to get every person they could onto some Black Hawk choppers, Naruto and everyone else put their lives on the line to ensure that they make it.**

 **Kankuro has been reunited with Naruto and everyone is grateful that they have someone like him here. with an opportunity for them to catch their breath, they take it but only for Naruto to hear the two voices that he heard when he went back to his apartment. Hinata and Sasuke.**

 **Let's see what he does now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: Turning Point.

Naruto walked straight up to the very couple he was hoping to never see again. Seeing the two of them sucking each other's faces off, just made Naruto feel extremely nausious.

Hokuto too could feel the raw hatred Naruto had inside him, and she also didn't like the fact that this bitch. this very slut would betray the man Naruto had become.

It was all too sickening to her and she felt like she'd throw up then and there.

Turning just as a hand grabbed his throat, Sasuke found himself 3 feet off the ground. Hinata was about to retort but she too was grabbed by the throat. Sasuke's eyes widened at who he was seeing.

"N-Naruto-san. So good to see you again." said Sasuke only to feel Naruto's hand tighten.

"Spare me the hello's and how are you's. I should kill you right here right now." snarled Naruto as his eyes glazed over with hatred.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Sasuke.

"Please. Don't act dumb. The only reason why I haven't snapped your nech right now is because you're gonna tell me why you did it." spat Naruto.

"Did what? What do you mean?" asked Hinata only to have a fist slammed into her gut.

"Don't try and weasel out of this one worm. You seduced Naruto-kun because you just wanted the money in his account." spat Hokuto.

"That isn't true." said Sasuke only to wince in pain as he was hit in the gut by Naruto.

"Tell me the truth. Did you seduce me just to get my account number?" asked Naruto, now extremely angry.

"I'd never do that." said Hinata.

"You have 3 seconds before I shove my hand down your throat and pull out that heart of yours." growled Naruto glaring daggers at the two of them.

"I loved you." said Hinata.

"3." said Naruto as tendrils swirled around his right arm.

"I always wanted to be with you." said Hinata whose eyes widened when the swirling tendrils around his arm turned to be that of his Claws.

"2." said Naruto rearing his arm back, ready to strike.

"Okay okay." said Hinata hanging her head in shame.

"Okay what?" asked Naruto.

"I seduced you to get to your money. I wanted to live a nice life. A rich life." said Hinata.

"Without me in it." said Naruto.

"That's not true." said Hinata.

Naruto simply scolded her and drove his Claw into Sasuke's stomach. He punctured his body so much that should he remove the Claw, Sasuke would die instantly. This was not a worry as once Naruto got what he wanted. As in being the truth, he'd end him then and there. He sure had to admit that he may be turning into a sadist.

"Tell me the truth. Or I kill him." said Naruto as Sasuke grunted from the pain he was in.

"Okay. Okay. I wanted your money to live a life a luxury. A life of wealth. But it wasn't going to be one with you. It would be one with Sasuke-kun. He was the one I loved. You were just in the way. I seduced you to get that moola in the bank. Once I had those numbers, I was gonna hire an assassin to end you." said Hinata.

"Well, now that isn't going to happen. As I'm already dead." said Naruto.

"That means you're now a zombie." said Hinata only to hear Naruto laugh so hard.

"Do I look like one of those things to you? I'm something better. You could say that through science, I've, no. We've gained immortality." said Naruto as he winked to Hokuto to which she smiled with a blush to him.

"Immortality? Then please give that to Sasuke-kun. He could die." said Hinata only to hear Naruto laugh so hard he nearly pulled his Claw out of Sasuke.

"Just answer me one question. Was the playing of me worth it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Yes it was. You were so dense and was willing to believe thsat you were really in love. So yes. I played you like a harp." replied Hinata.

"Hoku-chan. Enjoy your meal." said Naruto as his tendrils shot out his arm and shot into Sasuke.

Hinata watched on in horror as the tendrils impaled Sasuke and soon she found his body become nothing but bones and skin. To further prove to her that Naruto ate Sasuke, he burped a bit but shivered a little. He soon lost balance and fell into Yuriko's embrace.

"You okay?" she asked. But her tone wasn't that of a a mother or a friend. It was something more.

Let it be known, Yuriko had been seeing Naruto in a very different light. Ever since he put his heart and soul on the line to save them. Even going so far as to witnessing him throwing Saeko and Hokuto to safety just as a 106 Howitzer shell hit them. She truly had her heart stolen again. She truly had the love she had buried away in the past 2 days resurface and find a home in the form of Naruto.

"Damn. Never thought arrogant and cockiness tasted so horrendous." said Naruto as he nearly threw up.

Looking to Hokuto who was busy cycling through her powers, Hinata had such a scared face on her as Hokuto kept saying no or, not too gruesome enough. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he got up and thanked Yuriko.

"Hoku-chan. Just eat her. The fear she is having has diminished to favour." said Naruto making her turn around and pout.

"But I can't seem to find a nice offensive power to kill her with." said Hokuto as Naruto approached her and rubbed her shoulders, making her relax and sigh at his lovely touch.

"Use the Claws. Dice up into cubes and savour the flavour then. I always use my Claws in times of consuming." said Naruto.

"Ah, now that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that." said Hokuto as she shifted her limbs to Claws.

Standing over, Hokuto gained a very sinister smile as she slammed her hand down and severed Hinata's lower half from her upper half. She died instantly. Hokuto cheered as she repeatedly sliced and diced away. Soon enough, Hinata was nothing more than birte sized cubes. Hokuto gave thanks for the gruesome food before her and dug in. It only took her a few minutes to have eaten all of Hinata. Giving a slight burp as she used the bloodstained cloth that belonged to Hinata as a napkin, she looked over to Naruto with love.

"That was delicious. Thank you for sharing that with me." said Hokuto.

"No problem." said Naruto as he brought her into a hug.

Hokuto responded in kind and hugged him while her head rested on his shoulder. Seperating after a few minutes, they got themselves settled into some of the cabins. But seeing that they were considered assets, they got pretty good cabins. Saeko and Meiya shared a room, Kyoko and Shizuka also shared one. Takashi and Rei also shared, Kohta and Toshimi and then Rika and Hokuto also shared one. Leaving Saya and Yuriko to share one while Naruto got his own.

Sighing as he tried to go to sleep, Naruto couldn't help but find that he just couldn't. Apart from the flash backs he kept getting being those of the Marker, he now saw fissures. And that was another thing. He would always find himself in a forest like area while black fissures all around him, speeking either his name or something previous comrades would say. Followed by him always chasing that little girl. The one he killed. By accident.

But as he thought about what would happen next, the door opened to reveal Yuriko standing there in a purple nightgown she probably found. But then again, they were in a mall before they were picked up by those Black Hawks, alot of people were gathering stuff. so it was only natural that they helped themselves as well.

"Takagi-san. What is the matter?" asked Naruto as she walked over with a sway in her hips as she sat next to him.

"Please Naru-kun. Call me Yuriko. Or Yuriko-chan." said Yuriko as she leaned in only to have Naruto back away.

"What's wrong? Do you not like what you see?" asked Yuriko doing a very cute pout.

"It's not that." said Naruto throwing up his hands.

"It's just that, I feel sorta uncomfortable doing something like this. I mean, I did kill your husband."

Naruto just hung his head in shame at that last thing he said. He really felt bad for killing the Don, if there was another way, you'd be damn sure that Naruto would take that option and the Don would still be alive.

"I know you tried to save him. But he chose his way. And I think he'd want me to be able to choose again." said Yuriko as she turned Naruto who had raised his eyebrow.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to be with me? A monster? A man who has many faces. A man who has the blood of countless people on his hands." said Naruto only to have Yuriko place a hand on his cheek.

"The world has fallen apart and all you can think about is how I feel about this moment. You haven't changed Naru-chan. And you are not a monster. I'm sure that when you consumed those people, well, apart from Sasuke, you felt something for them. You cherished their memories and ensured they lived on in you." said Yuriko as she brought her face close to his.

She was about to go into the kiss if Narurto hadn't placed a finger on his lips. Looking into his eyes, she found uncertainty.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"I mean Saya would probably hate me should she find out I slept with her mother."

"I was all for it. She deserves to start with someone new. When she told me she was in love with you, I told her I don't feel any bit awkward about it." said Saya coming into the doorway before walking off to find Meiya and Hokuto.

 **Lemon.**

Going in for the kiss while pinning him to the bed, Yuriko found Naruto to be quite taken back by her sudden advance. She simply mentally smiled at his face as she drove her tongue into his mouth. As he tonguer tapped his, she felt his body come to life as a tendril shot out and closed the door. Even going so far as ensuring it was locked. Hearing the door lock, Yurko detached her lips from his and grazed her fingers across his chest. Taking a handful of his clothes, she licked her lips and pulled so hard the front part of his shirt ripped open. To her surprise, there was a feint circle along his body. Tracing them while also liking what she was seeing being his ripped chest, she looked to Naruto.

"Bullet holes." was all Naruto said as Yuriko slowly undid her gown, giving Naruto a good view of her assets. Her smooth silk skin, her toned stomach, and her DD-Cup breasts only added emphasise to her beauty.

"They give you a very nice look, love." said Yuriko as she took Naruto's hand and put it on one of her breasts.

Closing his hand around her breast, Naruto was awarded with a moan that lept from her lips. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto shot up and pinned her below him. Yuriko smiled at his boldness at how much she saw in his eyes that he wanted this. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she wanted this as her eyes glazed over with lust and want.

Naruto licked his lips and latched his mouth on one of her breasts. Yuriko's cries of pleasure was music to Naruto's ears. Feeling her slowly grind against his body, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Yuriko was doing her best to get him hard for her. And it was working.

Breaking from her, Naruto licked his lips as he gave Yuriko yet another kiss. Yuriko responded and snaked her hands down to undo his pants while Naruto pulled off her lacy purple panties in one pull.

By the time Yuriko got Naruto's pants off, her was already at full mast. Breaking from him as she looked down, her eyes widened at how big he was. He was sure as hell bigger than her husband, that was for sure. Slowly pulling off her ring, Yuriko placed it on the bed side table as she grabbed his cock with her other hand. Naruto bit his lip as he let off a small growl as she began to slowly stroke him.

"Why don't you put it in me?" she purred as she slightly tugged on his cock.

Getting the idea, Naruto began to insert himself into her. Inch by inch, Yuriko's grip became tighter and tighter the more she felt his cock push further inside her. Once fully inside, Naruto looked into Yuriko's eyes. Seeing her slowly nod, he began to thrust.

Yuriko moaned louder and louder with each thrust that Naruto did. She felt like this was heaven. Sure in the eyes of some people, this seemed wrong. I mean, older woman with a younger man probably half her age having sex. But thank goodness those days were gone when the world went tits up.

Yuriko soon began to feel her inevitable climax fast approaching and apparantly, so did Naruto as he began to speed up. Yuriko clung to Naruto as her nails dug into his skin. Naruto grunted and groaned as he drove into the MILF before him. Her walls clamped down hard on his cock and he knew he was being milked. And it was happening at a very good pace as he felt his release coming soon.

"Yuri-chan. I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto as he struggled to form any sentances. Especially with hearing Yuriko moan like that.

"It's okay. Give it to me. Give me your cum." she said as she began to buck her hips against his.

Thrusting one final time, Naruto groaned as he fired his seed dead into her waiting womb. Yuriko arched her back as she felt everything he had spill into her. She dug her nails into his skin as she screamed out his name.

After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled out of her but only to feel her shoot her still oozing cunt onto his cock again. Grabbing him as she spun him over, she smiled as she trailed kisses along his face and neck.

"We're not done yet. We still have all night remember." said Yuriko as Naruto caught her lips.

"Then why don't we get to it." said Naruto as Yuriko smiled to him and began to bounce on his lap.

Grabbing her waist as she placed her hands on his chest, Yuriko used her momentum to ensure a nice comfortable rythm. Leaning down to where her breasts were right in Naruto's face, she let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt his tongue swirl around the left one and then the right.

Settling on the right one, Naruto began to suck on her breasts while she moaned and rode him home. Yuriko had never felt so much pleasure in her life, and those sex sessions Naruto had done with Meiya, Hokuto, Saeko and the others had certainly given Naruto the tools to properly pleasure a woman. And boy was she loving it. But once again, her body was shaking and shivering as her release was coming up again. And the way she felt Naruto's cock twitch inside her, she knew he was close too.

"Cum. Cum in me again. Naru-chan." said Yuriko as she saw Naruto's mouth open to warn her that he'd be cumming again.

With a few final bounces, Naruto groaned as he fired his seed once again into her womb. Yuriko's orgasm went wild as she sprayed all her love juices everywhere. She had never cummed so hard in her life and it felt invigorating to do so.

 **Lemon end.**

Falling onto his chest, his member still inside her, she moaned in contentness. She couldn't believe what she had done, but she didn't care as it felt so damn good to her. Looking into Naruto's eyes, which looked into hers, she smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Naru-chan." she purred as she licked his lips.

"You're welcome. Yuri-chan." said Naruto as the two of them fell asleep.

But little did Naruto know, was that a certain blonde haired Evolved nurse and a purple haired teacher Evolved were discussing battle tactics. And from the sounds of their meeting, it was going to be bloody.

"Alright. You good to go?" asked Kyoko.

"I got it. I'll infiltrate when the enemy least expects it." said Shizuka.

"And when he is weak, I come in and finish him off." said Kyoko with Shizuka as they turned to look at Naruto's locked door.

"We will have sex with you. Mark our words. Wether you like it or not." said the two of them as they began to chuckle to themselves.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Hokuto have devoured Sasuke and Hinata. What a bad way to go down. Being eaten like that by a man you once called friend. But nonetheless, that is one minor problem out their hair.**

 **As well, Naruto and Yuriko had had sex. Yay. I think some of you were waiting to see if I went through with it or not. Well sorry for those of you who thought I woudn't go with it. I did. Haha.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Chapter 21: Retribution.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Retribution

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Yuriko became lovers. What's even more big, was that Saya was all for it and encouraged the two of them to have sex. But what Naruto doesn't know is that Kyoko and Shizuka are planning on having sex with him as well.**

 **Can Naruto survive two horny women lusting after him? Or will they overwelm him. I promise all of you this.**

 **There will be one chapter before Naruto heads into the final mission. That chapter will just be pure lemon.**

 **Just thought I'd warn, or tell you in advance.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Retribution.

Waking up to find himself in the same forest area as before, Naruto sighed, but found he could not even utter a single word. Soon he heard the little girl's laughter as she ran across his field of vision. Once again breaking into a run in the thick air that refused him fluid movements, he tried to keep up with her. But found it exceedinly hard. But as he carried on running, the black shadowy fissures of past comrades came into view.

"Naruto-san. Nice to meet you." said one.

"Naruto." whispered another.

Soon the cry of a Necromorph echoed through the forest and the little girl sprinted with everything she had. Naruto struggled to keep up, but eventually, he found her huddled by a tree. Reaching out with his hand to try and save her again, he watched as she burst into flames once again while the cry of the Necromorph became louder.

MAKE US WHOLE NARUTO!

The voice cried.

Shooting up so fast while sweat beaded down his face, Naruto clutched his head as he tried to calm himself. Looking over to his right, he found Yuriko sleeping soundly as she did so. Brushing a piece of her hair from her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered open followed by a warm smile as she gazed upon his face.

"Morning." she moaned as she moved her head to kiss him.

"A very good morning to you." said Naruto as he lowered his head and kissed her.

The kiss was quick and innocent as the two now lovers gave each other a very nice kiss. Slowly breaking from it, Naruto watched as Yuriko slowly climbed out of bed and put the nightgown she wore when she came into the quaters on. Naruto still couldn't believe that Yuriko, Saya's own mother, was now his lover and even Saya was fine with it. It was all too surreal. Something taken out of a movie where everyone was fine with everything.

Yuriko took a seat next to Naruto and cupped his cheek. Leaning in she gave him a peck on the lips. Looking into her eyes, Naruto found them to hold a serious longing for something.

"Yuri-chan? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I'd like to become an Evolved." she replied making Naruto's eyes widen.

"You do realise it is permanent. Once the Blacklight virus has entered your system, and latched onto your bloodstream, I can't remove it. Are you sure this is the path you want to take?" asked Naruto hoping he wasn't forcing her into anything.

"I want this. And I want to live with you forever." she replied.

Nodding his head as he morphed his right hand into the Claw, he slammed it into her while ensuring her lips were glued to his. Yuriko's eyes shot open as she felt a wiggling sensation in her body where Naruto shoved the Claw into her. But soon the feeling stopped and she felt her heart beat more differently while she still felt fine. Thanking him by kiss on the lips she got up finding no blood on her.

"See you around big boy." she cooed as she made her way back to her quaters.

Getting dressed, Naruto found Kankuro working on the bridge. Many choppers came in and were sent off. It was by sheer luck that they survived that. It only took a few hours being out of the hellhole to realise just how bad everything was. Red smoke fogged up the horizon. No doubt they were clouds of infectious disease while the Marker burned with an eerie glow in the distance.

"Narurto-san. This has gone way too far out of control. I wanted to return home to a place of peace and calm. Look at it." said Kankuro.

"The city can be rebuilt. And we will be the ones to do it." said Naruto.

"Last night I received a call. My sister Temari, she's still alive." said Kankuro.

"That sounds like a reason to celebrate. We can go in and save her. But why aren't you happy?" asked Naruto confused.

"Ever heard a bunch of people calling themselves Unitology?" asked Kankuro as he watched Naruto's face turn to one of anger.

"I know them. Ran into them a few times. A group of fanatics that believe the Marker is divine." said Naruto.

"Yeah. Well they have her and Shikamaru-san. What she told me before they found her and took her back to her cell I'm guessing. She told me she was forced to sleep with many of their people. Naruto I only have a few F-22 Raptors that can provide cover for you. Even a very nice big ballistic missile ready to go. But I will not fire that thing until my sister and her boyfriend is secure. Once they are okay, I launch that missile. But until then, I stay put." said Kankuro sounding to be concerned, and why wouldn't he. His sister was introuble and all he could do was stand here and do nothing. What a way to feel powerless.

"I'll go in and get her and Shikamaru-san out. I have a very unique power to do so." said Naruto as he shifted to one of the many people he consumed.

"You still need to tell me about that thing about your body." said Kankuro as Naruto shifted back to normal.

"Remember that accident on the news? That is where it began. I am dead. But I still remember who I am. Turns out when I died it opened huge part of me that could be upgraded. I am also able to pass these onto others." said Naruto.

"We can provide you with air support, but from there, it will be based off getting around unnoticed. F-22 Raptors are ready on your go. Feel free to bring in the thunder." said Kankuro as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do my best to get her back." said Naruto as he left the bridge to the deck where his chopper was waiting.

Giving Shizuka and Kyoko a kiss goodbye and Alice a rub on her head until he got back he climbed into the Black Hawk which took him to his destination. Naruto soon found that they were headed straight to the municipal building. Also the place where they held conferences. For some reason this felt like nostalgia. Sometimes he hated these type of things.

Seeing the chopper pilot slowed the Black Hawk down, Naruto pulled the door open and jumped out. He spotted nothing in the area. Nor did he hear anything. Hitting the earpiece he began his approach on the building.

"Alright. Saya-chan, is Kankuro-san there?" asked Naruto over the earpiece knowing that Saya had gotten her hands on the comms on the ship. She was the only one who knew the encryption key to the earpiece he had.

"Yes he is." came Saya's voice.

"Naruto-san. What have you got?" asked Kankuro.

"The place is quiet, a little too quiet. Nothing on thermal, and I can feel as if I'm being watched." said Naruto as he moved through the area.

"Yup, Unitologists have definitly taken hold here. Be very careful Naruto-san. Their leader is a slippery bastard. Her name is Chloe Sandra. She runs the whole thing. Danik is her right hand man. Commands the forces. Getting Temari-nee-chan out and then Shikamaru-san out without being detected will be hard. But knowing that shifting power of yours you can pull it off." said Kankuro only to hear Naruto click his tongue.

"True that. But I must have devoured a body to act as him. Give me 5 minutes to find a suitable subject." said Naruto as he hung up.

Moving very carefully while clinging to the shadows, Naruto ever so desperately tried to find a suitable target to consume. But with very few people around, he had to think fast. Through his thermal vision he found some disturbance ahead of him, no doubt trip wires linked up to detonation packs. Lethal stuff.

That was when his mind clicked. That one Unitologist he consumed, he could fake an atttack and radio in for help, he'd gain access very easily. But he vowed to not do the whole consume and run around as them as he remembered when he went to save Meiya. So he'd be doing the whole Mission Impossible thing. He'd use the body to get inside and then go from there.

Switching to one of the Unitologists he consumed he faked a limp but then decided it wasn't good enough. So he shifted the bones in his ankle to be broken while he grabbed a steel pipe.

"I'm no fan on impalement, but I have to sell it." said Naruto as he raised it up.

Slamming it deep into his stomach he ensured a liquid his body produced, he ensured it looked like blood. Walking to the gates he soon heard a voice over the speakers call to him.

"Identify yourself." came the voice of a female.

"I was on a mission with my team to spread Unitology. But we were attacked. I escaped but barely." said Naruto.

"Come inside brother. We'll get you patched up." said Chloe as some paramedics sprinted out with a table. Laying on the table they wheeled him inside and got him into surgery.

"This will only be a few minutes." said one of them as they brought the oxygen mask to his face.

Naruto grabbed the oxygen mask and morphed his hand to be the Whip Fist. Swinging it around, Naruto killed them all while he pulled the pipe out his stomach.

"Man that was uncomfortable." said Naruto as tendrils swirled around him. The hole in his gut healed up as tendrils sealed him up while he turned back to his usual self.

Hiding the bodies in his own body, as in him consuming them he hit the button on his earpiece.

"Alright. I'm in. Finding a terminal to give you the layout." said Naruto as he swiftly moved around.

"Copy that. Will be hearing from you soon." said Saya over the comms.

A few guards patrolled the grounds on the inside but Naruto quickly shifted to one of the scientists he ate. Walking along the halls, he soon found a computor room. Searching within the memories of the one person, he found the password and soon linked his earpiece to the computor.

"Okay Saya-chan. You should be getting a link to this terminal." said Naruto over the earpiece.

Walking along the halls, Naruto soon found what looked to be an infection scanner. Crap, should he walk through that he'd be caught. That was when he heard Saya's voice.

"Got it. Temari is located on the bottom floor. Actually more like the basement. There is a heat source 30 feet away from her. By the schematics of their base. That is where Shikamaru is being held." said Saya.

"So what do you suggest? Go nuts and kill everyone? Or do something really sneaky?" asked Naruto.

"I say go with the former." said Saya.

"Okay. Former it is then." said Naruto as he walked through the scanner, setting it off while a sadistic smile graced his lips.

"Care to stand here for a deep scan?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh dear. What ever will I do?" asked Naruto as he summoned up his one attack.

Before the guards could even register what had happened, Naruto had unleashed his Tendril Barrage attack on them. Tendrils skewered them as they became biomass while a few soldiers who were unfortunate enough to get caught in it. But a few of them saw it and hit the alarm. Smiling knowing that everyone knew that he was here, Naruto turned back to his original self while he activated Gaara's Bane.

Moving through the forces like they were nothing, Naruto ensured that he got everyone. But Chloe and Danik were ones he couldn't neglect. He had to end them now. Getting on the earpiece, Naruto moved around the corner and summoned up his armor.

"Hell Spawn this is Hell Hound. How soon can you give an air strike?" asked Naruto.

"Hell Hound this Hell Spawn, payload can be delivered in 3 minutes." said the Raptor pilot.

"Do it. I'll have them by then." said Naruto as he broke into a sprint while deactivating his armor so he could move more quicker.

Turning down a lot of corridors while shooting a lot of enemies along the way, Naruto ensured that the cell was Temari's. Grabbing the handle, he yanked it open and found Temari spooked out of her mind. Returning his arm back to normal, Naruto approached her.

"Temari-chan. Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he swept over her body for injuries.

"Naruto-san? You should be dead?" said Temari confused at who she was seeing.

"I get that alot. I promise, when this is done, I'll explain everything. Come on, we gotta get Shikamaru-san out of here as well." said Naruto helping her up.

Moving 300 feet from her cell, Naruto pushed down the door and found his friend there. Man he sure missed the lazy bastard but something's just can't be helped. Seeing the time that he only had 60 seconds to get them both topside before the air strike hit, Naruto decided to do something a little more unorthadox. Getting on his haunches while his entire back opened up with a swirling mass of tendrils and what sounded like the hissing of snakes echoed as his back opened up. Temari threw up then and there.

"Yeah yeah, hurl now and get it over with. Trust me. This will help you." said Naruto.

"I've seen some weird shit in my life but that very much takes top place." said Shikamaru.

"Just get the fuck on! There's an airstrike coming in about I don't know, 45 seconds. So can you please get in now." said Naruto very aggitated.

Slowly and very hesitantly, they both got onto his back which closed over them. Surprisingly, they didn't feel any form of liquids against their skin or clothes. Breaking into a sprint Naruto cursed when he saw Chloe and Danik come out of no where while Chloe held out a gun, Naruto simply pulled a fist back and punched Chloe square in the face that his fist went through. Danik was horrified at what he saw.

Naruto jumped through the hole in the roof and sprinted for the exit. They could make it. He had to. As he sprinted, he heard the echoes of Danik yelling out that he swore revenge on him. But that was drowned out when the sounds of bombs exploding echoed everywhere. Getting into the chopper, Naruto got onto his haunches again and let Temari and Shikamaru out.

"I refuse to do that again." said Temari.

"I will drink to that." said Shikamaru.

"So, what really happened to you?" asked Temari as they sat down in the Black Hawk.

"Remember Itachi-san, that thing he always said he was working on?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah. That weird science crap about some virus being all super powered." said Shikamaru with Naruto smiling.

"Yeah, that one. Turns our I am that virus now." said Naruto making his friends jump back.

"But how?" asked Temari.

"Well, I simply died, but I died on that vial he gave me. In it was that bloody thing. From there, the train station became ground zero. And now as you can see, things are more fucked up than normal." said Naruto.

"Yeah. That looks that way." said Shikamaru as they looked out the sides to a burning city.

"I know what you are thinking, and I can say was that we have a plan. We're gonna stop that Marker. I know that I am the key to it, but I need to know what I am to do. Once we know, we can destroy the Marker." said Naruto.

"What will you do when you know what to do?" asked Shikamaru concerned about his friend.

"I don't know. Do everything I can to stop this nightmare." said Naruto.

"You can count us in." said the two of them.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has turned Yuriko into an Evolved, so what power do you wish for me to give her. Or should I say Naruto should give her. Each of the Evolved have their own, same weapons as the next, but Naruto's Evolved have a trump card being their unique powers. Like Saya's Silent Whips. Saeko's Razor's Edge. Let me know through P.M. or review.**

 **Chapter 22: Final Pieces.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **As well, thought you should know. I'm making a new fanfic I'll be calling, My Boyfriend's A Hybrid It will be a Naruto and a Rosario Vampire crossover. I'm completely cool with making it a harem. But knowing me, I like harems.**

 **As well, I'm making a new fanfic that I'm calling My Lover Is A Vampire. It will have Naruto as a Vampire Lord from Skyrim but the female protagonist will be Emilia from The Devil Is A Part Timer. How will Emilia deal with the fact that a man saved her but is also a Vampire? Find out when the new fanfic is released.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Final Pieces

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **So with Kankuro's sister and her boyfriend now safe, they can begin taking back the city piece by piece. But at the core of everything, they will need to destroy that Marker. At least the Unitologists are no more seeing that Naruto called in that air strike on their asses. But with Danik still on the run. There is a garuntee that they will surface up again.**

 **But until then, Naruto and those he loves will continue their fight to save the world. And stop the apocalyptic clock.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: Final Pieces.

The chopper blades thundered as they came to a landing on the aircraft carrier. Their occupants got out with Alice standing there with Rika, Shizuka, Hokuto and Saya. They spotted Rei and Takashi, along with Kohta and Toshimi were patroling the top of the ship as they scanned for any form of enemy attacks. But so far the buggers still couldn't cross large sums of water.

Climbing out the chopper as the engines cut out, they got Temari into the medical wing of the ship to conduct any tests they could to ensure she was alright. Being raped constantly to no end can leave you scarred for life. Shikamaru assisted where he could with his girlfriend and thanked Naruto for getting them out of that hellhole.

Walking into the ship himself with Shizuka, Hokuto, Rika and Saya. With Alice on his back they made their way inside. Sitting in his chambers as he held his head. Naruto tried to process what has been happening. With his knowledge of the fact that he was the Key to this whole mess. He had to learn what he had to do. He knew he had to destroy the Marker. That was for sure. But there had to be some steps involved to exposing the thing to allow him to destroy it. Then he had an idea.

Remembering that time when he went to Gentek and got that flash drive with all those Glyphs stored on it, he remembered how he went into a trance like state, reciting ther steps needed to derstroy the machine. Getting up from his bed he made his way to the bridge where Saya was most likely now. Busy trying to hack into one of the satellites right now. Walking along the halls of the ship he found his way to the bridge. And true enough he found her there. But she wasn't hacking at all. More like spinning on her chair as a copy of her did everything for her.

Stopping when she sensed Naruto in the room she turned to him and tackled him to he ground. Rubbing her face into his chest, she felt Naruto run his hands along her back, making her shudder slightly from his touch. Looking into his beautiful dead eyes, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"How was my kaa-san in bed?" asked Saya only to have the entire room go quiet and look at her like she said something wrong. And she did.

"Let's talk about that another time. I need your help." said Naruto with Saya getting off him.

"Oh? With?" asked Saya now standing up with Naruto now standing up as well.

"Remember that thing we did in the one house? With that flash drive that made me speak about some steps? It was after I saved Meiya-chan." said Naruto with Saya nodding at what he was saying.

"I know exactly what you mean. We can get it rigged and ready to go. Give us 30 minutes." said Saya walking off.

"I'll be waiting." said Naruto as he made his way out the bridge and to the deck to think.

Stopping at the railing, he looked out over to the vast ocean that spanned across everything. He felt so at peace with everything in here. Something about water always calmed him down for some reason. Hearing footsteps, Naruto turned to find both Saeko and Meiya sttanding there. Meiya's stomach was now slightly large where she now looked at least 7 weeks pregnant. Similar to Hokuto and Rika.

Smiling to him as Saeko took his right while Meiya took the left, they closed in on him and placed their heads on his shoulders respectively. They stood there as the waves splashed against the hull of the ship. Saeko looked into Naruto's eyes and found them to be worried about something. Looking to Meiya she found her also to be concerned as to why Naruto was acting like this.

"What's the mattter?" asked Saeko looking into the dead eyes of Naruto.

"We've come so far. We're so damn close to our goal of stopping this nightmare. One slip and everything is thrown out the door. I can't stand the notion of everything screwing up and then the innocent lives we saved like Alice and Temari-san. They will perish along with us." said Naruto only to be hugged by Meiya and kissed by Saeko.

"We're almost there yes. But we can't give up now. We can win this war. We can stop this nightmare right where it is. That is why we're doing whatt we're doing. We fix things. We don't break them. He help people. Not kill them in senseless slaughter. Believe in the power of comrades, Naruto-kun. And we can overcome this nightmare." said Meiya as Naruto brought both of them into a hug follwed by a kiss each.

"You're right. I should think more positive. We can win this war. And we'll rebuild the city to its former glory." said Naruto with the two girls agreeing with him as Shizuka came to them.

"Naru-chan. The machine is ready for you." she said with Naruto nodding his head.

"What are you planning?" asked Meiya.

"We're gonna stop this mess. Saya-chan is preparing the device with the datta from Gentek with the Glyphs. From there we can learn what we need to do." said Naruto as Meiya nodded her head.

"Let's get this done." said Meiya as they made their way inside the ship.

Moving through the corridors, they came to see a nice wide open area where a computor with a second screen rested. There sat Saya as she punched in a whole string of numbers and letters. Tapping her shoulder, she smiled as she got up and kissed Naruto.

Wrapping his arms around her waistt, he drew her closer as his tongue shot into her mouth and danced with her own. Breaking from the kiss as she played with his hair through her fingers, she smiled to him lovingly as the others walked in.

"We're ready to learn as to what the steps are for the Marker to be destroyed. So far we only have one step. Crawl into the Dark Machine. There are more steps. But for that. Naruto-kun must link his mind with the Marker." said Saya to the people gathered.

"What will happen to Naruto-san's mind after this?" asked Shikamaru as he wrapped his arms around Temari who rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thankfully as you know, Naruto is dead, meaning his mind still works but is also numbed from being dead. Normally these type of things will cause any person's mind to be turned to mush. But not someone who is already dead." replied Meiya as she grabbed a chart with Saya getting into the seat.

"Let's begin." said Saya as she got the Glyphs ready on the other screen.

Soon enough, Naruto's eyes were rained on the other screen as the Glyphs darted everywhere on the screen. They waited as the Glyphs spun around and faded in and out of the screen. And then it started as Naruto went into a trance like state.

"Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off." he said in a monotone voice.

Spotting Yuriko take a step forward to her lover, she was stopped when Shizuka and Kyoko held her back. Turning her head to them she saw them shake their heads.

"Don't. He's being linked to the Marker." said Kyoko as they watched on.

"The steps. They must be followed. The steps. The steps. Step 1: Crawl into the Dark Machine." said Naruto as they wacthed on with Meiya writing what he said down.

"Step 2: The screws go tight all around." stated Naruto with Meiya writing it down again.

But as he carried on, a small trickle of blood flowed from his nose as the continued to go deeper into his trance. This time Temari was worried about him, and thatt was when Saeko shook her head. Even though she too was worried about him.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Come on." she said as her face became riddled with saddness as she watched the blood drop down and begin to pool.

"Step 3: Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." replied Naruto as he stiffened.

"The door to me will be revealed once I am freed." said Naruto as Saya hit the switch with Naruto dropping to the floor as his eyes looked away from the screen.

Heaving as he found sweat beading down his face, he wiped his nose of the blood and got to his feet as he looked into the eyes of everyone gatrhered. Looking over to Meiya who held the clipboard. He nodded to her as she nodded to him as well.

"I know what to do. I realize how I tie into this as well." said Naruto.

"Then it looks like you have all the cards now. King." said Hokuto with Naruto smirking.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he looked to Saeko and Saya.

"Queen." whispered Naruto as he turned to Rei and Takashi.

"Jack."

Turning to Kohta and Rika he smiled to them with Rika licking her lips while Toshimi leaned on Kohta as he pulled the cock back on his sniper rifle.

"Ace."

Turning to Hokuto as she switched her one hand to a Claw and then the other to the Blade while tendrils hissed behind her as she got a very determined face on her.

"And a Joker."

"Alright you bastard rock. You play chess with a bunch of pawns. Poker is much better. Ready yourself. Cuase we're gonna end this mess." said Naruto looking to the window as the sun set, casting an eerie feeling over the Marker that stood proudly in the distance.

 **And scene.**

 **So the final preparartions have been made and now the real fights can get underway. But with everything ready, they must ready themsevles. Center their minds and bodies to be efficient as possible.**

 **Chapter 23: Hold Me Closer.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Hold Me Closer

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **This is the second to last chapter. I don't know what to say. I'm so much of a lose of words here.**

 **I justt wanna thank my mom, and my dad, for giving me this opportunity. Wait, why am I even crying? Not time of the water works just yet. I gotta save that shit. For next week.**

 **As well, this will be a pure lemon chapter.**

 **Hopefully this one will turn out better than Naruto's Flames chapter 35.**

 **For those of you who don't know. I did a chapter in Naruto's Flames being that of pure lemon. But it flopped and was rushed att the end.**

 **Hopefully this one is better.**

 **As well, as you know. Night Raid's God Arc will be taking place of a completed fanfic. So at the end of this fanfic, there will be a list of the fanfics ready to be pulished in order of when they will be released. They will be numbered to help you out as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23: Hold Me Closer.

with all the steps written down, everyone was assessing their gear. Naruto was on the deck busy helping with the escorting of survivors. as he was doing that, on the roof of the ship stood Shizuka and Kyoko. Watching Naruto help the people and getting them into areas reserved for them, they turned to look at the Marker that rested in the heart of the city.

Both couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a one way trip. And they also feared that Naruto's immortality wouldn't save him here. Aftter all, the virus he carried along with them was a downgraded, controled version of that cursed thing. So it was only natural to worry about him and everything about this whole final stand. It didn't sit right with them. But that was when Shizuka had an idea.

Seeing that Meiya, Rika and Hokuto were pregnant with Naruto's children, they would do the same and carry on his legacy. Deciding this was the best course of action, they made their way into the ship and spoke to the others.

Naruto had finally finished helping the last person off the last chopper. Giving the little child to her family, he watched on as the child took her parent's hands into hers and walked off with a smile. Smiling warmly while he remembered how his parents were like that when he was young he turned to look over at horizon as the sun set over the clouds. He knew he'd soon be a father considering Meiya, Rika and Hokuto were carrying his children. But would he living long enough to see them grow up and have therir own families? Would he be able to scorn his daughter-should he have one-for dating a man he didn't approve of?

He wanted to hold them one last time. One last time he wanted to feel their embrace. One lastt time, he wanted to feel the hold of a person who loved you. Just once more. One last time. Feeling someone tap his shoulder he looked over to find Yuriko who smiled to him. Smiling back to her as he wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head against his shoulder while his hand made its way to her waist.

"Why do you look so down?" asked Yuriko.

"I am just preparing myself for the final fight." replied Naruto looking into her eyes.

"What do you really feel about this?" asked Yuriko.

"To be honest. I have no idea what I'm going to do. We have the steps but I don't even know if I can come back from this. I don't know if I can return to you. I want to hold you all close to me. One last time." said Naruto only to have Yuriko place a kiss on his lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss and pushed back against her. Breaking from the kiss, Yuriko smiled to him. Placing a hand on his cheek she caressed him.

"Then spend that one last time with us." she said.

Letting her take the lead, she escorted him to his quaters and found everyone waiting for him there. Saya and Saeko grabbed both his arms while Shizuka locked the door.

"We want to have one last timer with you as well, Naruto-kun." they all said as the girls stripped him down.

 **Lemon.**

Being thrown onto the bed, Naruto looked into their eyes to find them wanting him so badly. They wanted to feel him one last time. And the only way to do that was to feel him inside him again.

But for them all, they agreed that Shizuka and Kyoko should have their chance with him. Both women climbed onto the bed as Shizuka licked her lips as Kyoko made her way to have her pussy right by Naruto's member that was now hard.

Kyoko chose to skip the foreplay and just go striaght into having sex with him. Shizuka wanted to have sex with him as well, but they both knew Naruto couldn't create 2 of himself. So with Kyoko slowly riding him and Shizuka sitting on his face as he tongued her, the room soon began to feel the pheremones pulsing through the air in Naruto's quaters. Kyoko never thought that the man who stole her heart away all those years ago would have such an effect on her. And with the way Shizuka was having so much fun on Naruto's face, she was having such a blast.

"That's it. Right there Naru-chan. Eat me. Lick me out. Just do what you want with me." moaned Shizuka as she grinded herself more on Naruto's face.

Soon enough he felt his release coming soon and from there Kyoko howled in pleasure as she felt Naruto's hot milk shoot deep into her womb. Oh Kami knew how long she wanted his day to happen. Climbing off him with Shizuka making her way to his cock, she licked the head while she sandwiched the shaft between her breasts. Naruto lifted his head back as a moan shot out from his mouth. Shizuka kept her actions swift yet so elegant, bringing Naruto to his limits. Grabbing her, he pinned her below him as she ran her fingers across his chest.

"Put it in me. I want this." she purred.

Plunging deep into her and pushing past her hymen in he process, Shizuka soon found grea pleasure as Naruto moved in and out of her. Shizuka wrapped her legs around him, trapping him in place while her nails dug into his flesh. howling out loud she could only moan as the only means of describing how good this felt. And soon enough, Naruto grunted as he fired his load into her waiting womb. Thick ropes escaped the tip while Shizuka held onto him and buried his face between her breasts. Her body spasmed and convulsed as Naruto's loads soon died down.

Pulling out of her, she smiled to him as she got off the bed. But as Naruto was about to do anything, Saya slammed herself against him. She rubbed herself against him as her hand went to his groin and sroked him slowly. Releasing her hand which now hand his and Shizuka's juices on it, she brought her fingers to her lips and licked and sucked them erotically. Looking into Naruto's eyes as she let her fingers drop from her mouth and dash across her breasts, she licked her lips as she positioned him to where she was between Naruto's legs.

Tracing her tongue over the head she pursed her lips over it and began to bob her head back and forth. Naruto threw his head back as Saya continued to work on his rod. But thatt was when Yuriko giggled slightly at what was happening.

"Looks like my daughter's training came in handy." she said.

"Wait. You taught her to have sex?" asked Kyoko looking up at the woman who was nodding.

"This was for this very day." said Yuriko as they went back to looking att the two on the bed. Saya had stopped sucking him off and was now riding him.

Feeling Naruto in so deep was so exilerating. Having Naruto as her first even though he wasn't her first was something her mind couldn't even compare. She wanted this to continue but everything had to come to an end and Naruto fired his load into her. Her muscles spasmed as she pushed his head into her breasts. She would definintely feel it tomorrow and there was a big possibility that she was now pregnant, but they'd worry about that later.

 **Lemon end.**

One by one the girls had their share of Naruto and soon enough all were satisfied sexually and now Naruto pulled his pants back on as his tendrils shot out his back and put his top and trench coat back on him. Making his way out the quaters but not before giving each of his lovers a kiss, he made his way onto the deck.

Looking to find Kohta walking in front of him followed by Takashi, both sporting a slight limp in their sttep as they made it to the railings. Naruto simply chuckled as he made his way to his friends.

"Rough time?" asked Naruto looking over to them.

"Guess you could say that. I mean, Rei-chan just attacked me. Saying she wanted to start our legacy." said Takashi.

"Same with Toshimi. She wanted to begin a family and then had sex with me to no extent." added Kohta as Naruto laughed at them.

Calming down the laughing, they looked out towards the horizon as the Marker glowed its eerie glow, the three got serious. There was no denying what was to happen next.

"Tomorrow is the day huh?" asked Takashi as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. It is. The day tomorrow is ours and not theirs." said Naruto with Kohta holding out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"It's been an honor fighting with you. Just know. We'll carry on your legacy with this power you have given us. Protect the weak." said Kohta as Naruto shook his hand.

"It's been my honor as well. My friends." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So with every single one of Naruto's lovers satisfied, the time to end this nightmare has finally come. The day of the new world has come around.**

 **Naruto has to succeed. He must. With all his gifts and powers. He has to fight on. But with the Marker, he know the bloody thing will do everything to throw him off track. What will the Marker have as a final trump card in the final stand?**

 **Find out next week. For the final chapter of Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **Chapter 24: The New Age.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: The New Age

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **welcome to the final chapter for Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **As some of you had just read in Heir Of Bones, the fanfic suddenly came to a halt. I promise you I never intended for that to happen but it did. But I will release a second season to Heir Of Bones. In the meantime.**

 **Descendant Of Slender will take the Monday Slot. And next week, this fanfic will be taken over by Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: The New Age.

Slowly but surely the sounds of chopper blades beginning to spin echoed through the still mornings of the next day. A heavy mist hung over the water as men and women alike who were soldiers or people willing to stand against the tide readied weapons. Standing while watching them assess their weapons while fighter jets shot off into the sky and began pelting the ground with missiles, bullets and various ordinates to soften up the infected. Naruto watched them give it everything they had. His tendrils slightly spiraled around him as his blood got excited. Seeing everyone giving one last push to stop the apocalypse they dubbed The Second Coming.

But it was now time to get ready himself.

Making his way inside he found everyone waiting outside Rei and Takashi's room. Takashi was outside trying to get Rei to fight one last time byt she kept refusing it. Turning to Naruto there. Takashi asked him to help out.

"Rei-san. Please come out." said Naruto.

"I don't want to fight anymore. We may not survive. We will die should we storm Gentek." said Rei from inside.

"What are we going to do? She may speak the truth. This will be one last fight that a lot of us may not walk away from." said Toshimi as she leaned into Kohta.

Looking around he definitely saw irt in their eyes. The final push was always the worst. The last fight which will determine whether or not you live or die. The tipping point was now. So Naruto knew where Rei was coming from. But he had to get them to fight one last time. He couldn't do this alone. He needed their help.

 **Play Confidential Music - Unashamed.**

Leaning against the wall with the door on his left, Naruto closed his eyes as he folded his arms. Everyone looked on as he slowly smiled.

"This war has brought us nothing but pain and sadness." said Naruto with everyone looking down as well.

"We have lost many comrades. The soldiers who helped Rika-chan set up a place where people can set up camp. Saya-chan's father, and my Aunt Tsunade." said Naruto as he looked down.

"But this fight will be the decisive blow in the outcome. Sure the tides may not be in our favour. Sure a lot of us are not coming out of this without scars. Yes there will be people who will be killed. But we must ensure we fight on. The day to take back our tomorrow is now. The day to say: I am victorious. Is now. The time to fight one last time is now. One last push. One last fight. One last stand. I choose to fight. I choose to push. I choose to give one last valiant cry before I die. Who's with me?" said Naruto.

"I will fight for tomorrow." said Hokuto stepping forward.

"I choose to fight for a new day." said Saeko as she and Meiya stepped forward too.

"I choose to sttand against the tide." said Saya with her mother stepping forward as well.

"I choose to live on my feet then to die on my knees." said Kohta stepping forward.

"I choose to bring an end to this nightmare." said Toshimi stepping foward.

"I fight for the new age." said Rika.

"I fight for the new age." said Kyoko.

"I fight for the future." said Shizuka.

Slowly they heard a click and turned to find Rei standing there. Her eyes red and puffy from all the tears she let out. But her eyes blazed with fury and virtue.

"I choose to fight for the new age where the dream never ends." said Rei.

"Excellent. Take heart in knowing that we have each other's back. And that we will always have someone in our corner who we can count on. Who will never forsake us. We will stop this. We will end this. You know why?" asked Naruto with everyone shaking their heads.

"It's because we have one thing in our possession that they don't have. We have comrades. We are here, a brotherhood of unparalleled skills. We are the elite group unlike any other. A group that has accept the responsibility to uphold the honor of this so called nation. Trust your instincts. Your respect in confidence that you have a team fighting at your side. Is what seperates you from the rest. It is what will make you legendary. When we march onto that battlefield. We march as a team. When we fight the opposition we fight as a team. And when we win the battle. We win as a team. Today is the day you step forward. Today is the day you become one with many. Today is the day that nothing will hold you back. And when we have finished. We can roar in unison so that the world may hear. Alone, I am lethal. As a team, I dominate." said Naruto with everyone cheering at hearing that message.

 **End song.**

"Let's get some!" shouted Kohta with everyone making their way to the choppers.

Climbing on board they flew with many of the other troops to the final fight. Gentek. The choppers flew with great speed as they swerved between buildings and various other broken things in the area. Directly below them was the strike team that went in before them. They were softening the ground forces while tanks fired shells into the crowd of infected. Jets shot past as the choppers, sending down missiles and just destroying the infected in powerful blasts of explosions.

"This is it." said Yuriko with Naruto nodding.

"!Alright sir. Good luc down there." said the chopper pilot as all the choppers came to a stop a few klicks away from Gentek.

Jumping out of the chopper, everyone got ready. Getting Gaara's Gane out, with everyone else getting their powers ready hey made their way to Gentek.

Before they climbed into the choppers, they chose it to be better if they split up the group. The team Naruto had was named Hammerhead. While the one Rika led was called Fireteam. But something was not right. Behind them the sounds of fighting echoed across the horizon but nothing charged forth at them.

"I don't like this." said Takashi over their headset.

"Agreed. Let's keep pushing forward." said Yuriko.

The setting was quite ominous as the teams moved in. Fireteam taking the South Entrance with Hammerhead taking the North. But as they got close to the doors, they were ambushed by the many infected in the area. The earpieces went wild as they called the areas where the attacks came from. Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, sending many infected and even a few Brawlers and Hunters into the air from the shockwave.

Stretching his arms out beside him while arching his back a volley of tendrils shot out and slammed into many of the infected in the area. Blood coated the walls as Naruto chose the maiming option rather than the harvest option. With all enemies dead in the blink of an eye, they pushed forward.

"Thanks for the hand there Naruto-chan. The enemies here are dead." said Saya over her ear piece.

"No prob." said Naruto as they regrouped in the reception and made their way to the stairs.

 **Play Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack Stand Strong, Stand Together.**

With Saeko and Meiya choosing to go with while the others held off the many hordes of infected that would come in, they pushed on. The Marker had definitely done much damage. But it had blown up a large amount that the only way in was to go in through the way they went in. The rubble around the area was just incredible and even there was a large drop down that you were left with one option. A climb down the flight of stairs to the machine that awaited the key.

Talk about a desend into hell.

They pushed further. Knowing full well, that this was the time that everything would finally be ended. Once and for all. Saya climbed onto the earpiece but but also told Naruto that she found a nationwide broadcasting station.

"Naruto-chan. Say a few words of confidence to the troops out there." echoed Saya's voice from the earpiece and the intercoms all over the world.

"This war has shown us the very means of staying together to fight. If I was banking everything on what we're about to do. I'd be quit already. Cause here we are in the mouth of hell. And we've made it this far, by leaning on each other and the will to stay alive. What this machine does may be the key to stopping this nightmare. But it's our sweat and blood that will make it happen. After everything we've been through. Past all the fire and fury. The one thing I know. Is that we can count on each other to get the job done. Or die trying, if that is what it takes." said Naruto as his team jumped over a few pieces of broken building and shot off to the room which housed the machine.

Looking at Gaara's Bane as the daggers running up the side rippled slightly as thery moved forward.

"Cause somethings. Are just worth fighting for." he concluded as his team made it to the room.

 **End song.**

The entire place was destroyed and wrecked but the machine stood there unharmed and waiting for him. Tesla coild rested all over the place as Saeko stood guard while Meiya got it ready.

"Step 1: Crawl into the dark machine." said Naruto as he stood there looking at the machine.

"You can do this. We can stop this nightmare." said Meiya.

"That we can." said Naruto as he crawled into the machine and faced up with his back to the ground.

"Step 2: The screws go tight all around." said Meiya as three plates came out and placed themselves on Naruto's head with screws drilling into Naruto's skull.

"Step 3: Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." finished Meiya with a drill and a laser pointer coming out and stopping by his eye.

A small clamp came out and held his right eye open for the drill to go in. But just as the thing was about to move. Meiya swore at the machine while she slammed her hand on the console.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto from inside he machine.

"Should we do this. It says thatt anything infected will become uninfected for 10 minutes." said Meiya.

"Do it. For the new age." said Naruto with Meiya hesitating on activating the machine.

Hitting the button, the drill slowly moved to have the laser pointer directly on Naruto's eye. His heart rate began to climb as the drill slowly made its way to Naruto's eye. He kept darting it back and forth as adrenaline surged through his veins. Saeko turned to see this and hissed in pain as the drill entered his eye. Meiya too came to see whatt was going on and she too hissed as the drill pushed further into Naruto's eye.

"Assimilation completed. Link to Marker established." came a synthetic voice from the console as the drill left Naruto's eye and allowed him to crawl out.

With his mind now connected to the Marker and his powers sealed away, he pushed forward by himself. Getting over the door hreshold, it slammed shut just as Meiya and Saeko were about to go with him.

"Access denied. Authroized personel identification needed." said the voice.

"Fuck you bitch." said Saeko as the two sisters began to tear up the door.

Naruto pushed forward as he walked as if he was drunk. His vision being swarmed with Glyphs from the Marker as the voice of his dead mother echoed through his mind but it wasn't the creepy psychotic screams like last time. It was the soothing voice of reassurance that he could do this. Holding the side of the wall, he steadied himself as he pushed on. But as he reached the end of the road to find the Marker there. A gunshot echoed as he dropped to the floor as his shoulder burst into a volley of blood.

Looking up he saw a phantom image of his mother standing there with her arms open while Suichirou stood before Naruto with a pistol pointed at him.

"You've ruined all my plans to create the world in my image. When you destroyed my disciples and the very means for me to ascend into godhood. But when you came acroos the island I was on. Everything fell into place. Now this is the time you and I become one. You will be the one who helps me become a god. Feel honored. Bastard child." said Ichirou as he smirked but that stopped when tendrils swirled around Naruto as if tenticals were coming out of hell.

 **Play ONE OK ROCK I Was King.**

"Me help you? I give you my life to let you ascend into godhood? Give me a fucking breaking." snarled Naruto as he shot his head up to meet Ichirou's gaze.

"Like I'd ever help you ascend into godhood. You bastard!" spat Naruto with his one arm changing into Gaara's Bane and the other into Drill Fist.

Shooting his Drill Fist hand forward, he closed the blades and the elastic tendril connecting the fingers shot out and embedded into Ichirou's abdonem.

"Is that it?" asked Ichirou with a cocky smile.

"Go." said Naruto and the biological drill spin to life.

Ichirou howled in pain as Naruto pulled the Drill Fist out and swung Gaara's Bane. Several daggers shot into Ichirou and Naruto slowly got up. Making his way to the white apparition before him, he clicked his tongue with Ichirou exploding everywhere. Tendrils shot out and collected the bio-mass making Ichirou part of Naruto now. The enemy that salk him was finally dead. And now looking to his mother, he smiled to her face as she cupped his cheeks.

"Welcome my son. you've fought well. But now is the time to end this." said Kushina.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"You become one with us." said Kushina shooting Naruto into his mind.

Staggering back as he looked to find the Marker in his mind, while a platform materialised under him. Kushina stood there as many infected gathered around her.

"We must be made whole. And the only way is to have the key turned in our favour. You will make us whole!" she screamed.

"This Marker here. Is the one from that vial. It was taken as a stabilising agent for the pathogen in your veins. You became the key when you died. You were also the key long before that. now you will make us WHOLE!"

"This isn't the way I planned. So you know what?" snapped Naruto looking his mother dead in the eyes.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR MARKER CRAP!" snarled Naruto as he readied weapons.

The two opposing sides clashed together as Naruto and Kushina;s forces went head to head with one another. He made effortless work of getting rid of them and sprinted to Kushina. Gaara's Bane morphing itself to be the Drill Fistt he drove both hands forward and slammed them into Kushina.

 **End song.**

Kushina howled in pain as Naruto caused the fingers to spin like a drill. Blood went everywhere as tears ran down his face at what he had just done. Killing family was something Naruto never wanted to do. But it had to be done to stop the nightmare.

"Thank you sochi. But it isn't over yet." said Kushina as she melted away with Naruto's hand morphing to Claws and them changing to look extremely sinister and deadly. Peraphs even more deadly than Gaara's Bane.

"Thank you. Kaa-san." said Naruto naming the new weapons Kushina's Touch.

Leaving his mind he looked to find the facility falling apart as sirens blared all over the place. Looking up to the observer's platform to find Saeko and Meiya standing there while tears streamed down their faces.

"I'll see you at home." said Naruto as he shot to the console and punched in some numbers and digits.

Saeko and Meiya bolted out and took the rest of the team out the building as the facility collapsed on itself followed by a huge explosion. Naruto going up with it.

Everyone who was fighting watched as the infected that were attacking them dropped to the floor. Turning to the Marker they found it to be destroyed. The nightmare had ended. the pain of lose was at an end. The new age can begin, the world was in a new stage of peace.

Burt where one of the many pieces of Naruto landed, the cells slowly began to gather together. But as the cells could form a hand, a crow swooped down and stopped the process. But the cell wasn't having any of it and consumed the crow. Slowly using the cells and structure of the bird as a baseline to recreate Naruto.

With the reconstruction down, Naruto stood there.

 _'I sought to find the truth. Found it. Didn't like it. Wish the hell I could forget it. The things I've done. The people suffered for what I've done. For what I did at that subway station. And for whatever I did will stay with me. My mother was right. This isn't over. Not by a long shot. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And my mission is almost over.'_ thought Naruto as he made his way to the ones he loved.

 **10 years later.**

A TV screen came to life in a dark room, various women sprawled on the bed all snuggled into the shadowed man laying in the middle of the bed.

"...And in other news. President Hayato Hasegawa together with his second wife Meiya Hasegawa was spotted in America with their daughter Tsunade in Burger King enjoying themselves. According to the president himself, it was just something they all felt like having. As well, the U.S. President has just signed the treaty with Japan to pool all resources together to try and find a way to ensure a better future. As well, today marks the 10th anniversary of the Second Coming Apocalypse. Many people cam all over the world to various key sights involved in the apocalypse. As well, the President of Japan was seen with all his wives and children att the old Gentek facility. The place where the young hero gave his life to stop the apocalypse. Many payed respect to his efforts and many even see him as someone to try and be. According to other sources. Yuriko and Hokuto, are pregnant with Hayato's third child. The Presidential family is getting bigger and bi-"

The TV was switched off as the shadowed man slowly climbed out and made his way to tther lights. Flicking it on he showed himself to be a young man with blonde hair that reached his shoulders. Dulled dead eyes shone in the light as he stood there in his boxers. On the bed were his wives.

1 year after the apocalypse he got married to them all and even worked with many people to bring the city to what it originally was. It took a very long time but the city was soon alive once more. People mourned the dead and even thanked those that fought where they cowerd in fear.

"Do you really have to go and work?" asked his one wife with pink hair that reached her waist.

"I have to. After all, we need to find the place where the Marker signal is coming from." said the man as his wife with purple hair got out and gave him a very loving kiss.

"Don't take too long now Naruto-kun. After all, you wanted anoher child right?" she said only to have Naruto give her ass a smack.

"I did say that. Saeko-chan." said Naruto with a smile.

A knock was heard on the door as he turned to look at the door.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"President Hayato. Ther press conference is ready for you." said the person on the other end.

"Thank you. I'll be out soon." said Naruto looking back to Saeko.

"Go. But be back fast." said Saeko letting him go.

"Would never do that to you." said Naruto as he shifted to a man with black hair, black eyes and in a very expensive business suit.

 **And scene.**

 **So with the whole thing sorted out, the world has entered a new age of peace and prosperity. But what Kushina said to Naruto before she died, rung true. This was not over.**

 **Not by a long shot. Just because they stopped a Marker didn't mean that there was now peace. There was still something out there. And it had to be stopped.**

 **Dead Men Walk Again Part 2: Project Ascension.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **In the meantime. Night Raid's God Arc will be put on Next week Tuesday.**

 **I promise, this will be a good one.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
